Unexpected Meeting or Fate?
by CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: Since she was a little girl, Felicity Smoak has been a part of the League of Assassins. While Oliver Queen for the past six months has been the CEO of Queen Consolidated and trying to keep it afloat. When the League decides to start the hunt of Malcolm Merlyn in the last place he was located, two people will meet but circumstances will make it difficult for them to be together.
1. Prologue:Before they meet

**Man, I'm nervous** **mostly because I've never written fanfic for Arrow or Olicity before so I really hope you like it.** **Also, I want to thank SuperArrowgirl for making the edit that inspired me to write this.**

* * *

 **Nanda Parbat July 15th, 2013, Tuesday 7:00 a.m**

Checking that she had her luggage to her weapons with her, Felicity Smoak or as she's now known as Alihat hakar was waiting for her best friend, Nyssa al Ghul near the threshold of the entrance of Nanda Parbat while Nyssa is getting the intel on their next mission. Felicity knew this mission was very important especially since it would be Felicity, Nyssa and a small group of Assassins.

Dressed head to toe in leather and kevlar, Felicity couldn't believe how her life is now when she was a little girl she was happy well, as happy as she could be since he father left her and her mother when she was six and then at seven, he mother was killed and she was taken to Nanda Parbat.

A few days after she arrived, she started to train even though she wasn't really athletic at the time, but with help from her teachers and Nyssa who was slightly older, she got better. She heard her name being called, snapping her out of her thoughts and she turned to see Nyssa with the group that will come with them trailing behind her.

Nyssa looked at her with concern "Are you alright? I called your name twice now." Nyssa said worriedly. Felicity shook her head "It's nothing, Nyssa. I was just caught up in my thoughts." Felicity said dismissively, pushing away those thoughts.

Nyssa looked at her for a moment "Alright, I'll drop it for now." Nyssa told her, giving her a look warning her that the conversation was far from over.

Felicity rolled her eyes, Nyssa turned to face the group of Assassins that would be coming with them "Alright, everybody! We're going after Malcolm Merlyn and his last known location is Starling City. We will need to be on our guard, Merlyn is cunning, deceitful and will not hesitate to kill." Nyssa told the group seriously.

Felicity looked at the faces of the assassins and saw fear in their eyes since the lower half of their faces were covered by face cloths. They should be even though Alihat hakar never encountered Al Sah-her she heard the stories of his time here at Nanda Parbat.

Silence filled the air for a few minutes "Move out!" Alihat hakar shouted as she turned around and walked out of Nanda Parbat and into the desert towards the plane they'll use.

All Alihat hakar knew was this was her life and that wasn't going to change since she hadn't had anything to live for in a long time.

* * *

 **Starling City July 14th,2013** **Monday 7:00**

Oliver Queen sighed as he flipped through the paperwork, it was not his favorite part of this job. Ever since he took over as CEO of Queen Consolidated from his father after he had a stroke, he felt like his life wasn't his own. He was 22 back then and wasn't the most responsible person… he would drink and party without much care in the world, Then his father had a stroke and when that happened he decided to finally buckle down.

He got his MBA, started to work from the ground up to VP of marketing until his Father announced his retirement in late 2011 and everyone looked at him to fill his shoes which he did with some pointers from Walter Steele until he was ready to do it on his own.

His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing, he picked up his phone, saw who it was "Hello, mother." Oliver greeted her tiredly as he stood up and walked over to the window where he could see the city skyline.

"Good evening, Oliver." Moira greeted happily. Oliver smiled wryly, he loved his mother but she can be overbearing and controlling. "Mother, let's skip the pleasantries and get to why your calling, shall we?" He asked as he walked back to his chair and sat down, knowing that Moira Queen had something up her sleeve.

"Oliver, can't a mother call to check up on her son?" Moira asked innocently. A little too innocently to Oliver. He Chuckled a little "You can but mom we had lunch this afternoon." Oliver pointed out. Moira brushed off his observation "Nevermind that, Anyway, you know that the fundraiser to help repair the Glades is tomorrow night and I was wondering if you were bringing anybody cause I-" She said wondering but was interrupted by Oliver.

"Mom, I thought after your last attempt to set me up I told you no more blind dates." Oliver told exasperatedly, clenching his teeth.

 _'She needs to butt out of my personal life.' Oliver thought knowingly, frustrated. Moira knew how hard it was to have a personal life and be CEO but she wouldn't stop meddling._

"Oliver, I just thought that you could use a little companionship since Tommy's on his honeymoon with Laurel." Moira explained patiently. She wanted her son to be happy and that hadn't happened in a long time.

Oliver sighed, gathering what little patience he had left "Mom, maybe I'm a little lonely but after that date with Helena Bertinelli I'm done being set up on blind dates." He explained

Moira wouldn't have it "May I ask why?" Moira asked wanting an explanation. Oliver never really told anyone his private life except Tommy and Thea, but he knew she'd keep bothering him until he told her.

"Mom, I just think dating is a waste of time because of the woman that I date are either after the title of Queen, the money or the power." He explained somewhat sadly. All Oliver wanted was to find someone that didn't see the things that came with the Queen name but the person who he was. But that seemed impossible in Starling City, California.

The line was silent on Moira's end for a moment "I understand, Oliver. But I think you should still come with someone." Moira said adamantly. Oliver sighed resigned to his fate "I'll try to find someone, but no promises." He told her with no fuss.

He could hear his mother's smile "Excellent." Moira told him politely with finality. Oliver nodded even though his mother couldn't see him "I'll see you there, Bye mom." He said with resignation. "Goodbye, Oliver. I'll see you there" Moira said softly, then she hung up.

Oliver hung up and put his phone down on the desk... He scrubbed a hand over his face to try to wake himself up. He loved his mom but their relationship had been strained since the Undertaking two months ago when Moira and Robert went on tv to warn the people of the Glades of what Malcolm Merlyn had planned... He planned to level the Glades to better the city by building it from the ground up but killing thousands in the process but his parents gave those people a chance to survive. They were both arrested and taken to the SCPD. After the shock had worn off, Oliver posted bail a few days later, since he was pissed when he found out and wanted them to stay in there to think about what they did but also was a little payback for the times he was left in a prison cell after a night of drinking, both have a trial in a couple of months.

Tommy even though he had nothing to do with the undertaking he was basically slammed with insults and threats from people from the glades or people with relatives in the glades that he and Laurel had to move into a new apartment where barely anybody knew they lived there. Oliver and Thea got slammed also, but Queen Consolidated took a big hit in shares as people are selling them cause they didn't want to be associated with the company that helped destroy the glades.

Which is why he's here at ten o'clock at night looking over paperwork. He knew this needed to be done before the meeting in the morning, so he'd be here for a little while longer but he needed to take a break and call someone. Olive grabbed his cell phone, turned it on and scrolled through his contacts until he came to the name Sara Lance.

He pressed call and the phone rang until she picked up "You are so lucky I'm on my break, Ollie." Sara snapped at him. He made a small smile, Sara beside's Tommy and Laurel was one of his few friends "Hey, I know you hate it when people call you while you're at work but I need a favor." Oliver asked hopefully. "OK, Queen, you've got my attention... what's the favor?" Sara asked her curiosity peaked.

Oliver closed his eyes "You'll probably hate it but I need a date to the fundraiser Wednesday night." Oliver said knowing that even though she was probably not going to go because it wasn't really her scene.

"Why?" Sara wondered curiously. If she was going with him, she needed a better reason than 'I need a date'. Oliver tiredly sighed, why are the women in his life being nosy today of all days "My mother tried to set me up in a blind date, **_again._** I just don't want to bring a woman that's untrustworthy or just there to get their fifteen minutes of fame and let's face it, besides Laurel that was what most of the women I was with were like and Thea wants nothing to to do with anything Queen Consolidated." He explained with annoyance and desperation.

His relationship with Sara's older sister, Laurel was complicated at best. After he decided to buckle down and get serious Laurel was thrilled… but what she didn't count on was that he'd break up with her because he didn't want any distractions, which included women. She told him that he'd barely last a week without her but he did and as time went on he realized he loved Laurel as a close friend more than a girlfriend. While he did relapse with booze he was more careful or at least tried to be.

Between then and when he finished his MBA she leaned on Tommy and fell in love with him. When he found out about the relationship he expected a pang of pain in his heart but he didn't feel that he felt genuine happiness. When they got married about a month earlier, he was Tommy's best man so he was happy for them.

Sara sighed "I'll go but there better be free booze, Ollie." She said reluctantly with a hint of 'or else' hung in the air. Oliver laughed "When isn't there booze? besides, it's for a good cause." He said good-naturedly. Sara heard someone call her name "I gotta go, Ollie." She said reluctantly with a hint of 'or else' in the air. Oliver laughed "When isn't there booze? Besides it's for a good cause." He said good-naturedly. "Sara heard someone call her name "I gotta go, Ollie." She said in a rush. Oliver nodded while Sara was allowed to make or receive calls on breaks, her manager at the bar was strict otherwise "Ok, thanks, Sara." Oliver said gratefully. Sara snorted "Yeah, yeah, why do I have a weird feeling about this?" Sara grumbled confused before hanging up.

Oliver pulled his phone away from his ear, confused at what Sara muttered before she hung up but decided to ignore it. He turned off his cell and put it in his front pocket. Time to get to work and maybe just maybe he'll get out of here before ten.

* * *

 **When the Assassins arrive at the plane...**

Al'afeaa, Almaharib aleazim, Nyssa, Alihat hakar and a few others started boarding the plane, putting their luggage in the back before the plane took off. After everyone was in their seats, the plane has ascended into the air. Felicity had brought out her laptop, glasses case and her contacts case out of her suitcase before the plane took off and now that the plane is flying smoothly, She grabbed her laptop, putting it on her lap then abbin both her contact and glasses cases that were sitting in the corner of the left seat and placing them on the top of the laptop, opened the contact case and started to delicately remove her contacts so she wouldn't scratch her cornea which she's done several times before and gingerly put them in their case, returned the case to the left seat, opened the glasses case, pulled them out, unfolded the temple frames and slid the frames on her face closed the case an open up the laptop, turned it on, logged in then started to look at the intel that they had on Merlyn "You know, I think you should get some sleep." She heard from the seat to her right.

Turning to look at Nyssa "I can't, I need to look at the blueprints of the building where Merlyn may be hiding, then look at the information on who Merlyn might contact in Starling and then triple check on the apartments we're gonna use-" Felicity rambled about the list of things she needed to do before they went out scouting the next night but Nyssa held up her hand to stop her.

Even though she's been in the league for years, one of the few things they couldn't break her the habit of rambling and wearing her glasses when she's not on a mission or training "Can't or won't?" Nyssa questioned incredulously, giving her a non-believing stare.

Felicity looked to her left, not meeting Nyssa's stare "You know why." Felicity replied curtly, not in the mood for this conversation. "Maybe so, but you need your rest so I will take the laptop." Nyssa said closing the laptop, pulling the laptop away, got up and walked to where she sat before placing it in the seat and grabbed the clothes in the left seat. Felicity glared at her as she came back with an arm full of clothes and put them in Felicity's lap "I hate you." she said, playfully.

Nyssa smirked at her "No you don't. You love me, sister." She said knowingly, laughter in her eyes. Felicity rolled her eyes, getting up at the same Nyssa moved towards the cockpit "Yeah, I do, even though you can be a pain." Felicity remarked as she made her way near the back to the bathroom to change then stopped in front of the bathroom. Nyssa wasn't phased "And you aren't?" She shot back rhetorically then entered the cockpit.

Felicity entered the bathroom and changed as quickly as she could after 15 minutes she came out dressed in a tank-top and sleep shorts but she still had her boots on and put her neatly folded uniform on top of her laptop, and her weapons belt in the window seat.

She walked back to her seat and got in a comfortable position, closed her eyes and slowly fell to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's the prologue to Unexpected meeting or Fate? I hope you liked it, please comment and subscribe and hopefully, I'll have chapter one up soon!**_

 _ **Translations**_

 _ **Alihat hakar-hacker Goddess**_

 _ **Al'afeaa- the Viper**_

 _ **Almaharib aleazim-mighty warrior**_


	2. The day before they meet

**Ok, here it is! Chapter one of Unexpected meeting or Fate? Before you read the chapter I want to thank everyone who read, kudos, subscribed and commented! you have no idea how much that means to me. I'm going to update Wednesdays and either Saturdays or Sunday's, hopefully. Since July is coming up, I'll show you what'll happen for my writing schedule. For the first week, I'll update regularly but the 14th, I won't for personal reasons and I won't be updating the week of the 23rd cause that week's my birthday! so yeah. Anyway, I don't own any of the characters as they are the property of the CW and DC comics. Also, don't forget to like, comment and subscribe!**

* * *

Felicity tossed and turned whimpering "No, mom. don't go." She whispered. Images of things that long had past swirling in her head taunting her, drawing her into a nightmare that she can't escape.

 _ **~Dream~**_

 _ **Donna and Felicity walked down the street like they've done for the last year since Noah had left. As they walked a little further when Donna heard something from an alley ahead. Donna turned to Felicity "Come on, Lissy, sounds like someone needs help." Donna said concerned yet tiredly. Even though Donna just got off a 36-hour shift from Caesars Palace**_ ** _and just wanted to get her and her daughter home… she wanted to help someone as much as she could. A seven-year-old dark-haired Felicity pouted "But Mama!-"_** ** _the little girl protested pleadingly. Donna crouched down to her daughter's level "Baby girl, I know you want to go home, so do I but I don't want to leave someone when they're in trouble." Donna said softly, compassionately. It just didn't feel right to Donna and she wanted her daughter to know helping someone can go a long way._** ** _Felicity nodded but was still pouting, grabbed her mother's hand and walked towards outside the alley where the sound came from. Turning to Felicity Donna leaned in and kissed her forehead "I'll be right back baby girl, stay here." She murmured hopefully, Felicity nodded._** ** _Donna walked slowly into the alley looking around trying to find the source of the sound when she was grabbed by her hair, She screamed "Shut up! Or I'll be forced to use this." A voice hissed in her ear, a gun pressed into her side. The person behind Donna pulled her towards them and leading her out onto the sidewalk_** ** _Felicity eyes widened with fear "Mama!" She screamed, tears welling in her eyes and starting to stream down her face. The person smirked "A mama huh? Maybe I'll leave you and take her." The person suggested creepily. Something came over Donna as she elbowed the person and turned around to face them but they had a mask over their face "Not my daughter, you bastard!" She screamed in their face, kicking them in the sternum. The person pulled the trigger at least three times before falling to the ground and hitting their head, passing out. Donna stumbled and fell to the ground, gasping. Felicity ran to where her mother laid, knelt next to her, taking off her jacket and putting on her mom's stomach "Mama, your gonna be ok." The seven-year-old tried to assure her mother and herself. Felicity frantically looked around, desperately "Help, anybody, Please!" She screamed, tears falling from her cheeks faster. Donna smiled weaker, raised her hand, cupping Felicity's right cheek "Oh, baby be a good girl ok?" She asked with a weak smile. Felicity's lower lip trembled "Oh, mama don't say that." She pleaded in denial, not wanting to hear her mom give up. Donna exhaled a painful gasp,_** ** _blood spreading everywhere despite efforts to stop the bleeding_** ** _"Promise me, you'll be good." Donna asked in the strongest voice she could muster. Felicity saw in her mother's eyes she wouldn't let this go so Felicity nodded 'Yes, mama. I'll be good. I promise" Felicity said_** ** _downhearted, her voice cracking while saying I promise. Donna smiled "I love you, Lissy." She whispered softly, exhaling her last breath,_** ** _her hand dropping from her daughter's cheek_** ** _. Felicity sobbed harder, her face becoming redder and hearing sirens of police cars._**

 ** _~End Dream~_**

Felicity woke up with a gasp, her heart pounding in her ears. She hadn't had that dream in a while… but she knew it was coming sooner or later "Allaenat lays hdha alhulm maratan 'ukhraa." Felicity muttered in Arabic, exasperated. She looked around and sighed a breath of relief, she wasn't in a dark alley in Las Vegas but on a plane heading to Starling City. Nyssa rushed to her friend's side "Felicity?" Nyssa inquired quietly, worry coloring her tone. She looked at her friend, who sat down next to her. Her and Nyssa were at one of the front rows of the plane while the other assassins were spread out from the rows behind them and on the other side of the plane.

She felt Nyssa start to rub little circles on her sweaty back, to calm her "You should've let me look over the intel." Felicity said indignantly, shakingly. Nyssa shook her head "No, you were running on fumes and coffee…" Nyssa insisted trailing off, knowingly. If there was one thing Felicity loved more than the modern technology it was coffee. While Felicity liked the coffee at Nanda Parbat, but during her first mission in America, she tried coffee with a lot of sugar and at least half cream and at that point, it wasn't really coffee anymore. She loved it so much that she bought several packages of coffee to store in the kitchens at the compound.

Nyssa gave Felicity a curious look "Have you been to your mother's grave since the funeral?" She questioned cautiously. The subject of Felicity's mother was a sensitive one and if you didn't approach the subject carefully, you'll end up on the wrong side of her sword or throwing star, Felicity looked at Nyssa suspiciously "What would be the point of going?" Felicity asked defeatedly. Nyssa stared at her, disbelief in her eyes "Closure, to let the past rest. So you can move on." She soothed her softly

"Nyssa, I'm not her little girl anymore. She wouldn't like how my life's turned out… Hell, I wouldn't blame her. An assassin is not an ideal career." Felicity obviously pointed out, gesturing around where they were. Even though she didn't have a great relationship with her mother, she still wanted to make her proud.

Nyssa rolled her eyes but didn't disagree "Just because your not the same little girl anymore doesn't mean you should visit her grave." Nyssa insisted adamantly "Maybe, but isn't that what the League of Assassins is about though? Leaving your past behind to have a new life in the league." Felicity questioned a little confused. Nyssa gave her a sympathetic smile "In an ideal world, yes but things aren't always black and white." She said sagely, knowingly.

Felicity looked down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs "I think the reason I don't want to go is that I'm not Felicity Smoak anymore." Felicity admitted sorrowfully. Nyssa knelt down to the floor and tilted Felicity's chin so she'd look at her "I don't think that and I have a feeling our mission in Starling City will change that statement somehow." Nyssa said mysteriously cryptic. Felicity gave Nyssa an incredulous look "Your supposed to say that you're my best friend." Felicity protested indignantly. Nyssa looked like she was about to say something else but Felicity shot her a 'just leave it alone' look Nyssa held her hands up in surrender… at least for now.

Nyssa stood up and sat to Felicity's right and the silence stretched for several minutes until Felicity broke it "Where are my glasses?" Felicity asked, changing the subject. Nyssa sighed dejectedly, knowing when to back down "In their case… I took them off while you were asleep, so they wouldn't be bent. We'll be landing in 2 hours. I also took the liberty of getting another set of clothes and putting your uniform in your suitcase." Nyssa informed her knowing how gross she must feel right now. Felicity's face broke out into a grateful smile "Thank you!" She said quickly

 _form and rushed to the bathroom to get changed_ " _I don't know how, but I'll get her to that cemetery and get her closure even if I have to tie her up and take her there myself." Nyssa thought_ _solemnly, making a silent vow._

* * *

 **with Oliver at Queen Consolidated...**

Oliver walked out of the Boardroom with William Davidson, one of the board member that still believed in him and one of his father's old friends and entered his office "Thank you for backing me up in there, Mr. Davidson." Oliver graciously said, gesturing him to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. waved it off and sat down "It was nothing, my boy. I just think before they release the stock that's been sold off, you try to get a project going to help bring in investors to prove that you have the guts to lead this company to new heights." He stated with confidence and a smile.

Oliver had a small smile "Not many people believe I can do this… that I'm still that playboy from the tabloids almost six years ago." Oliver admitted with a grimace. That was a huge problem when he first started working at the company but after a while, the sexual innuendos and passes from women co-workers died down. gave him a pointed look "Then they don't know you as well as they think." He said disappointedly, shaking his head at how little people believed in the man in front of him. Oliver solemnly nodded "You going to the Fundraiser tomorrow night?" Oliver inquired suddenly, uncomfortable with the subject. Davidson nodded "It's for a good cause and it's date night with the wife." He said with a smile. Oliver had met Mrs. Davidson during the first string of events he had to attend as CEO. He raised an eyebrow "Do you have a special someone, Mr. Queen?" Davidson curiously questioned.

Oliver shook his head "No, I don't, much to my mother's dismay." He said with a tight smile. Davidson looked a little surprised " A mother can worry a little too much." Davidson admitted bashfully, knowingly. Oliver almost snorted, his mom couldn't worry less if she wanted. He almost missed what Davidson said next "A young handsome man like you… I thought you would have someone." Davidson continued oblivious to Oliver's thoughts.

Oliver cleared his throat "While I will be going to the fundraiser with a friend no I don't." Oliver admitted, a little embarrassed. He was mostly embarrassed cause by now most of his party friends are probably married with at least one kid. Davidson gives him a small smile "You'll find that special someone someday." Davidson said knowingly, a twinkling in his eyes. Oliver looked at him hopefully "You think so?" He asked a little skeptical. With the way his life is going, he barely has time to have a guys night with Tommy, let alone time to date.

Davidson nodded "Yes, it'll just happen when you least expect it." He said with confidence and certainty. Oliver looked at the clock on his desk, it was 11:45 _"Oh, Shit! I'm supposed to have lunch with Thea at twelve, and she'll kill me if I'm late… again." He thought with happiness and dread. He loved his sister and spending time with her but since the undertaking, their relationship has been strained cause he's talking to their parents and she wants nothing to do with them._

Oliver looked back at Mr. Davidson, apologetically "I'm sorry to cut this short but I have something I need to do in about 20 minutes." He apologized with a small smile, getting up from his seat and walked towards the door and opening it. "Davidson stood up and shook Oliver's other hand "No worries, things are never done for a businessman." He said knowingly, walking out the door he was in front of the elevator, he turned towards Oliver who was in front of the other elevator "Don't forget what I said." Davidson said mysteriously before entering the elevator.

Oliver looked at where had stood, confused but as the ding of the elevator went off he shook his head a little and walked into the elevator pushed the button that was labeled 'lobby' and the doors closed, taking Oliver with it.

* * *

 **On the plane, with Felicity…**

After coming out of the restroom, dressed in a light blue blouse, black jeans, leather jacket and combat boots she returned to her seat and grabbed her laptop and opening it and the screen glowed as the login page appeared. After logging in, Felicity laced her fingers together and cracked her knuckles "Come on, baby. Let's go for a ride." She murmured as her fingers started to type. She felt at home while hacking had since she was a teenager, but before she can she needs to go through the intel they had on Merlyn before any hacking. From what the intel says on him is that he came to the league in 1993 after losing his wife in a mugging went wrong and became a quick learner, learning all he could and after two years of training and missions with the league he asked Ra's to release him. _Felicity looked at the intel puzzled "Why leave? If he was one of the best in the league. Did he have a family somewhere?" She thought curiously, knowing any information would help catch him._

Felicity fingers typed at lightning speed until she had several articles on Rebecca Merlyn's murder "Oh, god." Felicity whispered as she read several articles that detailed her murder that made Felicity want to hurl her lunch. While reading Rebecca's obituary, Felicity noticed it was mentioned she had a son, Tommy Merlyn. Her heart went out to Tommy… He lost his mother and while he had his father but he took off became a psychopath then came back a totally different person. When she lost her mom, she lost a piece of herself, an important one and she thinks Tommy did too.

She shook her head "Focus Felicity eye on the prize." She mumbled, deciding to research Tommy. After putting Tommy Merlyn in the google search engine, thousands of links were listed... most were videos of him doing stupid shit while drunk like doing a handstand on the trunk of a car but when she hacked SCPD she found that he'd been arrested for several misdemeanors, DUIs and etc. but also saw that he was accepted into medical school in 2010 and has recently gotten married. _Felicity's gave a small smile "Wow, he turned his life from delinquent to someone successful." She thought with admiration._ She felt a hand on her shoulder, jumped and looked up to see Nyssa. Nyssa gives her a calming smile "Sorry to disturb you, but we're about to land so you need to strap yourself in." Nyssa reminded her of airplane safety. Felicity nodded, closing her laptop and strapped herself in, bracing herself for the landing

* * *

 **With Oliver and Thea at the restaurant…**

Oliver entered the restaurant and walked towards the table where Thea was waiting. Oliver smiled big "Thea, it's wonderful to see you." he cheerfully as he hugged her. Thea had a wide smile "Your late, big brother." She said irritated, through her clenched teeth. Oliver winced sympathetically "I'm sorry but I was talking to after the board meeting and I didn't realize what time it was until it was fifteen minutes before noon." He apologized, letting go of the hug and seating down in the seat across from Thea's. As she sat down, Thea pouted "Ollie, you promised you'd be on time and you were ten minutes late." she whined somewhat playfully with an undertone of anger, a frown on her face. Oliver glared at her warningly "Thea…" He admonished with a growl. "Ok, ok I'll back off." She said yielded quickly, picking up a menu and searching for what she wanted to eat. Oliver raised an eyebrow suspiciously, his sister never yielded that quickly but let it go for now "So, what's new with you?" Olive asked casually, grabbing a menu and started to look at it. Thea groaned "I'm going to have to choose a college and I don't know if I want to go to college just yet." Thea said nervously, twisting the end of her shirt with her index finger. Oliver was about to say something when the waitress came over to take their orders. After ordering, Oliver grabs both of Thea's hands "Speedy, no matter what you do… go to college right away or not; I'll support you." Oliver said earnestly, rubbing his thumb on the outside of her hand.

Thea smiled softly "Thank you, Ollie." She said sincerely. There was silence for a minute when Thea broke it "Can I ask you something?" Thea asked seriously. Oliver nodded "You kind of just did but sure." He said generally curious. Are you really happy being CEO or is it cause you feel you have no choice?" Thea asked curiously, bluntly with a serious face. _Oliver looked at her blankly "Do I really like being CEO? Or is it cause I feel like its cause I have to?" He thought bewildered, not really knowing the answer himself._ Oliver had a thoughtful look on his face "I don't know, Thea." He admitted a little frustrated that the answer isn't coming to him. Thea nodded "Ok." She said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulder. Oliver gives her a 'What the fuck' look "Thea, why did you ask me that?" Oliver said, somewhat aghast. Thea gives him a small smile "I just wanted an honest answer, then the fake one you've been giving people for months." Thea said honestly yet a little hesitantly. Their food came before Oliver could respond and as they started eating the conversation became silent until halfway through the meal… Her eyes downcast, Thea started to pick at her food "How are they?" She asked hesitantly, softly. Oliver knew who she was referring to instantly, their parents "Their good… But they'd be great if you'd see them or talk to them."He said but also hinting that she should go see them. Thea sighed tiredly, moving pieces of her salad around "I don't think I'm ready for that just yet, Ollie." Thea said a little unsure. Oliver had an idea "How about you come to the fundraiser tomorrow night?" He suggested hopefully, a grin on his face. Thea winced "Ollie, I have a date tomorrow night, and I don't know if I'm ready to introduce him to my world of high society." She admitted scrunching her face up, closing her eyes. Oliver stared at her "Oh, then bring him." Oliver said like it was no big deal. Thea opened her eyes and relaxed her face looking at him in disbelief "That's it? No overprotective brother act, or 'I'm going to kill him if he tries anything with you' bit?" Thea asked incredulously with a raised eyebrow. Oliver shook his head "Thea, I'm your older brother but I'm not oblivious to you dating." Oliver said in a 'no duh' tone. Thea thought for a minute then smiled "Alright, I'll bring him, but please, go easy on him." Thea said somewhat uneasily and pleadingly. Oliver hmmed with a smile "No promises, Speedy." He said knowingly.

The rest of the lunch went by quickly until it was time for the Queen siblings went their separate ways, Thea, going to meet her boyfriend and Oliver back to the office.

* * *

 **With Felicity and the Assassins**. **..**

After the plane landed in a private airfield, they unloaded the luggage from the back of the plane to the trunks of the cars and then loaded themselves into the cars and headed off into the city. An hour and a half later, they made it to the apartment building that they would be staying in near the business district of the city. After unloading their luggage, they go to the desk in the lobby and are given the keys to their apartments and walk towards the elevator and get on the elevator and press the second floor down from the penthouses. After waiting a few minutes for the elevator to get to the floor, they filed out of the elevator into the hallway "Alright, there are three apartments… one for myself and Alihat hakar, one for Al'afeaa and two others and the last one for Almaharib aleazim and two others." Nyssa said sternly tossing the keys to the two men. After Almaharib aleazim and Al'afeaa passed out the other set of keys, Alihat hakar cleared her throat, everybody turned to look at her "Alright, now that everybody has their keys… you can do what you want until we meet in Nyssa's and my apartment at sundown." She said/ordered to the other sternly. Grabbing her suitcase, she followed Nyssa into their home for a certain amount of time. To her left, there was a living room with one couch facing the Tv, two side tables with lamps on top, a coffee table and two leather recliners. One is near the edge of the living room while the other is on the other side of the side table. The kitchen has a long dining table an island countertop, a fridge that's probably fully stocked and cabinets mounted on the walls over the counters and stove. Nyssa turned to the left into a hallway that had four doors "The one down the hall is your room, the door on halfway on the left is the bathroom, the far right is my bedroom and the one midway down the hall is an office if one of us wants some private time." Nyssa explained, pointing to each door. Felicity nodded, grabbing her suitcase and walked towards her room, opening the door and walked in. There was a queen size bed with a footstool at the end, a long mirror, dresser against the wall and a bedside table. Felicity put her suitcase on the footstool and sat on the bed, opening her laptop "Let's pick up where we left off." She murmured, logging in. After finishing reading up on Tommy, she looked into Merlyn Global, seeing if he took any money from the stock or anything which he didn't probably cause that would alert people that he was in Starling. She decided to look up Robert Queen since in the several articles she read about Malcolm mentioned that Robert Queen is his best friend.

Typing furiously, articles say that Robert Queen founded Queen Consolidated in 1977 and married Moira Dearden the same year. A knock on her door stopped her from reading further "Come in." She called out, her eyes still on the screen. Nyssa opened the door and leaned on the threshold "Pizza will be here in fifteen." Nyssa informed her, a lazy smile on her face. Felicity looked at her, a huge smile on her face "Thanks for telling me." She said, thankfully. Nyssa left a moment later, Felicity turned back to the screen, reading about the accomplishments Robert did in those first few years until she heard the doorbell ring and Nyssa shouting 'I'll get it'. Felicity gently puts her laptop on the bed, scrolled the mouse down to the menu, pressed the power button and clicked 'sleep'. Sprinting to the kitchen, she saw the pizza box already open, she grabbed a plate and put two slices on the plate. Felicity moaned at the taste of the pizza, Nyssa and her have had this tradition since they started having group missions together on the first night they'd get pizza for the team, but since Nyssa's probably getting the rest of the others she kind of wanted to just eat and get back to reading. After the first one was eaten, Nyssa came back with the others, so Felicity decided to take her other slice into her room, walking back to her room, closing the door, she sat on her bed and ate the other slice, moaning at the goodness of the pizza. After finishing the slice, she walked into the kitchen and put the plate in the dishwasher. Walking back to her room, she went back to reading up on Robert Queen… She read how proud he was to be a father to his son, Oliver in 1985 and then Thea in 1995. How successful his business had been throughout the years until he had a stroke mid-2007 and had to take a sabbatical from work to recover and went he came back he started to divide the work between himself and his VP, Walter Steele, at least until his son, Oliver took over as CEO six months ago.

Seeing that it was almost sunset, Alihat hakar closed the shades of her room, grabbed her gear and her contact case from her suitcase, took off her glasses folded them, put them on the bedside table and put her contacts in first then laid the gear carefully on the bed then changed out of her yoga pants into the leather pants first, then putting on a black t-shirt before her corset and lacing it up _"Frack! I laced the corset too tight again." Felicity thought, grimacing in pain while making sure the corset was laced to where she was comfortable._ After adjusting the lacing to where it was comfortable she felt the familiar feel of kevlar against her shoulders,then put on her robe that also had kevlar lined on the inside, grabbed her weapons belt and secured it around her waist and pulled up her hood over her shoulder-length hair and wrapped her face cloth around the lower half of her face.

Looking in the full-length mirror a few feet away from the closet "How the hell is the mission going to change my life? Being an assassin hacker is all I'll ever be." Alihat hakar thought in dismay. After a minute, She walked out of the room and into the living room where Nyssa was waiting with the others.

On the Coffee table in between the couch was a map of the glades, since it was Merlyn's target and it was a maze where it would be the perfect hideout for him. Nyssa looked at the assassins that were sitting in a circle around the coffee table "Alright, now that we're all here. You three, are going to patrol on the East side of the glades" Nyssa ordered the assassins to her right. They nodded, she then looked to the assassins to her left "You three will be patrolling the west side of Glades." Nyssa ordered the assassins on her left. They nodded and Nyssa took a deep breath "Alihat hakar will patrol the north while I'll patrol the south of the glades." Nyssa finished confidently. Alihat hakar nodded, while it was risky to split up they'd cover more ground that way, opening the drawer of the coffee table and handing out the comms "These's comms will keep us in contact with each other at all times unless something happens and keep them in your ears." Alihat hakar explained/ordered sternly. Somehow, someway during almost every mission tech is either missing or broken. They nodded and everyone stands up "Let's go." Nyssa ordered, walking to the door, opening it, the other's march out of the apartment then Nyssa walked out and closed the door.

* * *

 **With Alihat hakar...**

While moving from roof to roof, everything seemed quiet but that can change in an instant Landing on an apartment roof, decided to check in on the other groups "Everything alright on your end?" she asked into the comm in her ear. "Nothing much just yet, mostly just typical criminals doing what they usually do." One of the Assassins in the east group reported. "Yeah, nothing really out of the ordinary from what the intel on this part of town says," Al'afeaa said, sounding a little bored. Alihat hakar rolled her eyes "Look alive, the sharper eyes the better if we're going to spot him tonight." She ordered harshly then switched to a private comm channel for her and Nyssa.

All she head was static like there was a signal but something was wrong "Nyssa? You there?" She asked a little confused. She heard chuckling behind her "Ms. Al Ghul is unavailable at the moment." A sardonic yet menacing voice said, from behind her. Alihat hakar turned around coming face to face with Malcolm Merlyn "What have you done with Nyssa?" She growled grabbing the hilt of her sword, unsheathing the blade and positioned feet in an attack position. Merlyn smirked "Me? Nothing except keeping her a little busy." Merlyn mockingly innocently said. Alihat Hakar narrowed her eyes, glaring harshly and scoffed "You a victim? You must be nuttier than a Snickers bar." She sniped harshly, circling around him, not taking her eyes off him. He sighed regretfully "I didn't want to do this." He said sorrowfully. He unsheathed his sword and lunged at her, she advanced herself, catching his blade against hers. Unlocking the blades, she lunged trying to get close enough to injure him but he's too quick. Merlyn tsked her "You've got to be faster than that." He taunted her, then kicked her in the sternum. She felt the wind get knocked out of her, trying to catch her breath saw him charging toward her, she sideswiped her sword just in time to catch his blade before he cut her "Nice try, but not quite." She said sarcastically, kicking his lower legs knocking him on his feet. He leaped to his feet, she charged at him, tried to swipe at him and Merlyn's sword brushed against her upper cheek, leaving a cut "You going to pay for that and for the lives you've taken." Alihat hakar growled, stepping away from a few steps, feeling blood slide down her face soaking into her face cloth. Merlyn scoffed "They deserved it! There nothing but scum!" He shouted outraged, his moves getting more reckless. After dodging a few attacks, Alihat shook her head, stepping forward "No they didn't! They were innocent all 502 of them." She screamed furiously, punching him in the face. Stumbling back, Merlyn panted, heavily "Not bad… Not bad at all. But what about hand to hand." He said wiping the blood from his mouth. Alihat hakar huffed "Oh, there's more than that." She said confidently, dropping her sword. He dropped his sword as well, she tried to punch his chest and he almost punched the side of her face that isn't bloody but leaned back, grabbed his wrist and flipped him on his back. He staggered to his feet, charged towards her grabbed her wrist and flipped her on her back. Getting back up and facing him, she was about to attack again but...

Hearing people approaching, Merlyn ran and jumped on to the next rooftop, not wanting to lose him Alihat hakar grabbed a throwing star from her belt and threw it and it pierced Merlyn's leg. Alihat hakar smirked panting, He still ran but slowed down with a limp. Nyssa came up next to her "You alright?" She asked concerned, looking for other injuries other than the cut. Alihat hakar nodded "Other than the cut, I'll probably have a bruise on my stomach and my back." She reported nonchalantly, trying to downsize how much it hurt when Merlyn kicked and flipped her. Nyssa moved in front of her to look her in the eyes "The kick hurt pretty bad didn't it?" Nyssa said knowingly, seeing the look in Felicity's eyes. Felicity hesitated for a second then nodded, Nyssa sighed "Alright, let's get out of here and get that cut cleaned up before it gets infected." She ordered sternly, prodding Felicity to get moving so they'd get the cut clean quickly.

* * *

 **With Oliver in his Apartment that night…**

After lunch with Thea, he went back to the office where he had arranged a meeting with Ray Palmer to propose something to corroborate on like a battery for a watch or something for a tablet for Thursday since Wednesday was busy enough with paperwork and helping set up the finishing touches to the ball at the City hall.

He walked through his living room, to the right and walked straight towards his bedroom at the end of the hall, opening the door then closing it. He loosened his tie, pulled it off his neck and threw it on the floor. He then pulled off the jacket and threw it on his desk chair where his desk was next to the window. His bedroom basically had the bare minimum... his bed against the wall in the middle of the room, bedside tables on both sides of the bed, a closet a few feet away mostly filled with business suits and a few leather jackets but there was a dresser full of t-shirts, jeans, and underwear against the wall across from the bed.

He sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands. The question that Thea asked him during lunch now forefront in his mind… Did he like being CEO really? Or because he felt he had no choice. Yes, he has his MBA and basically thrust into the company from the bottom up, while he enjoyed some of the jobs he did, _he also never got to try opening his own business like a nightclub or a bar. Yeah, that would've been fun to try... He shook his head, getting rid of the thought "Nothing good would come of it… not while I'm CEO." He thought discouraged, getting undressed and ready for bed._ As he fell asleep, his dreams were filled with things that will never be.

* * *

 **With Nyssa and Felicity in their apartment…**

Nyssa and Felicity enter the apartment and walk into the kitchen, Nyssa gestures Felicity to sit on one of the stools in front of the island countertop, she sat down. While Nyssa washed her hands, grabbed a washcloth and rinsed it with water, walked over to Felicity, took off her face cloth and put it on the seat next to felicity's, making a mental note to wash it later. She dabbed the cut with the washcloth gently for a few minutes and put Neosporin on the cut, which Felicity winced at the contact and put on a band-aid over it "All better." Nyssa murmured softly, wiping the rest of the blood off Felicity's cheek. After all said and done, Nyssa put the washcloth in the sink and put the face cloth in the other sink and turned to Felicity "You alright?" Nyssa asked worry coloring her tone. Felicity nodded, yawning "I'm going to go to bed." She announced tiredly, hopping off the stool, walking towards the hallway. Nyssa nodded "goodnight." she called out, sincerely. She heard Felicity call out 'Goodnight!' before entering her room.

Felicity took out her contacts, changed into her Pajamas and put her uniform neatly into the dresser. She got into bed and slowly went to sleep wondering what tomorrow had in store for her.

* * *

 **~Translations~**

 **Allaenat lays hdha alhulm maratan 'ukhraa-Damn it, not that dream again.**

 **Alihat hakar-Hacker goddess**

 **Al'afeaa-The viper**

 **Almaharib aleazim-Mighty warrior**


	3. The finally meet Somewhat

**Before you read this chapter, I know I said I'd update every week but because of how this particular chapter made me very stressed out and after talking to my sister... I've decided to not update every week on Wednesdays or weekends... So you'll get the updates when I'm finished with the chapter. I also want to thank everyone who has read this story cause it means a lot. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **Before work with Oliver...**

Oliver groaned as his alarm went off, he rolled over to see it was 5:00 A.M _"If there was one thing I hate about being CEO… it's that getting up at 5 A.M is really too early." He thought grumpily as he tiredly got up, grabbed a suit and went to his bathroom to take a shower._ As the warm shower water hit his back and his sore shoulders, finally felt relaxed "I hope today goes a little smoother than yesterday."He thought hopefully with a smile. After getting out of the shower, Oliver gets dressed in his suit, went into the kitchen and made some coffee. After drinking his coffee, He grabbed his suitcase off his coffee table where he left it the night before and left his apartment, got into his car and drove to work.

* * *

 **With Felicity and Nyssa…**

In the kitchen, Nyssa sat on a stool with both of her elbows on the counter with a cup of Coffee in her hands. Tapping her thumb against the side of the cup, she sighed resigned "There's nothing I can do. So why do I keep thinking about her?" She whispered bewildered, wondering why she can't get that particular woman out of her mind.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _ **While Alihat hakar is fighting Merlyn…**_

 _ **After jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Nyssa stopped, taking a few deep breaths, trying to breathe. She was about to move on when she heard a woman scream, walking towards the direction of the scream. T here were five guys crowding around a blonde haired woman "I just can't leave her. No woman should suffer at the hands of a man." Nyssa thought strongly and defiantly, jumping behind the men, moving behind trash cans making sure they can't see her. **__**One of the men cackled "This one seems to be a little lost." He noticed maliciously, grinning insanely. The man on the end nodded fiercely "Why don't we help her?" He said turning his head to his friends. The other's nodded "Yeah, let's." The others said in unison, moving closer around her.**_

 ** _Nyssa came out of the shadows "You won't touch her… Not while I'm here." She declared_** ** _fiercely._** ** _The five men looked at her like she was crazy "And you're going to stop us? I'd like to see you try." The leader sneered somewhat insanely. Nyssa smirked slyly "Big mistake." She said_** ** _confidently, positioning herself for an attack. The men laughed "I'd like to see you try." They jeered at her, turning to her, and stalking towards her like she's prey._**

 ** _Nyssa moved towards them, blocked their punches, punching them in their weak spots and their tries to stab her by disarming them. One tried to flip her but she grabbed his wrist, dislocated it, using his weight to flip him on his back. The men got up and ran "Crazy bitch!" The leader ranted scaredly as he disappeared from sight. Nyssa turned to the blonde woman "Are you alright?" She asked the woman softly, offering her hand to pull her up._** ** _Sara takes her defenders hand and helps pull herself up "Thank you. I'm Sara, by the way." Sara said shakily yet confidently. Nyssa hesitates but shrugs "I'm Nyssa." She said gently, offering a handshake. Sara takes it "I'm glad to meet you, Nyssa." She said gratefully, letting go of Nyssa's hand. Nyssa turns to her right and starts to walk away but she hears Sara calling her name and turns back "Yes?" She asked in a questioning tone. Sara breathing heavily "Why did you do that? Save me, I mean." She questioned curiously, looking at Nyssa confused. Nyssa gives Sara a smile under her face cloth "No woman should suffer at the hands of a man." She stated resolutely, a determined look in her eye. Nyssa then turned back around and disappeared into the shadows._**

 ** _-Flashback ends-_**

Nyssa heard someone calling her name, Nyssa looked up to see Felicity, still clad in her Pj's "What?" She asked confused, still distracted by her flashback. Felicity took a sip of her coffee "You seemed a little preoccupied for a second." She observed, raising her eyebrows curiously. Nyssa waved it off "It's nothing." She said dismissively, brushing it off. Felicity shook her head "Doesn't seem like nothing, 'ukht." She said suspiciously, a questioning look in her eyes. Nyssa sighs exasperated "It's really nothing." She said, dismissing it again. Felicity nodded, letting it go, for now, walked to the cabinet and grabbed the box of pop tarts. Nyssa scrunched up her face in disgust as she unwrapped one "I have no idea why you eat that still." She said incredulously, pretending to gag. Felicity took a bite of one and stuck her tongue out at Nyssa "You eat what you want, I'll eat what I want." She said defensively yet a little childish.

Nyssa tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't and burst out laughing "You are such a child." She said teasingly, with laughter in her eyes. Felicity finished her cup of Coffee "Before I have my second cup, I'm going to get dressed." She announced putting her coffee cup on the counter and sprinting to her room to get dressed.

* * *

 **With Oliver at Queen Consolidated around 11:30 A.M…**

Oliver leaned back in his chair and scrubbed his face, he's been reviewing project's to present to Palmer and while there are several projects to present he can only pick a few… He sat up and looked over the two he picked, one he definitely will present is a prosthetic arm that can connect with neutrons and nerves connected directly to your brain and nervous system, another is something the board will be iffy on… A chip that can be implanted into your skin to repair damaged nerves. Curtis Holt designed and made a prototype for someone close to him who had nerve damage after they were attacked coming home in the Glades. He put those aside and looked at the clock it was 11:30 and he had to be at the convention center to help decorate at one.

He decided to get lunch on his way there, so it was back to reviewing projects… that's if he didn't go crazy trying to find the right one for the last spot.

* * *

 **With Sara at the mall...**

Sara had been looking through the rack of dresses for hours until she sees a midnight blue sparkly semi-backless floor length dress. Sara smiles hugely "Perfect." She whispers, knowing she found the perfect dress. She laid the dress on her arm and walked towards the checkout, when her cell rings, seeing who it is she picked up "Hey, Laurel. How are you?" She asked curiously as she got in line. Laurel laughed "I'm fine, just getting packed up so we can come home." She said casually as she puts her clothes in her suitcase. Sara smiled brightly "That's great!" She exclaimed excitedly as she moved through the line. Yeah, I kind of wish we were going to be there for the fundraiser but we won't be home until around 7 tomorrow morning." She complained a little disappointed that they wouldn't make it. Sara held the phone in between her shoulder and her ear as she reached the cashier, putting the dress on the counter "Let me guess… Tommy just wanted one more night before being thrust into the lion's den again?" She guessed correctly. Sara heard Laurel snort "Probably, but he needs to face them cause if he doesn't he'll be branded a coward." She knowingly said, saying 'coward' loudly. Sara grinned "He's in hearing range isn't he?" She guessed correctly as she heard a muffled 'Hey!' in the background. Sara paid for the dress, took the bag and walked out of the store "Yep… I'm sorry we won't be at the Fundraiser but we're donating a huge chunk of money to renovating the glades." Laurel said guiltily, trying to placate their absence by mentioning their contribution.

Sara knew Laurel felt guilty about missing the fundraiser ball but she shouldn't be she's been enjoying her honeymoon "You shouldn't be worrying about what's happening here but enjoying your honeymoon." Sara said knowingly, trying to ease her sister's mind as she walked out of the mall and towards the parking lot. Laurel sighed frustrated "I know I should but now that we're coming home everything's coming through full force." Laurel admitted quietly, sounding stressed. Sara sighed as she reached her car, opening it, putting her bag in the passenger seat and getting into the driver's seat, closing the door "Hey, I gotta go, I'm about to get on the road." She said regretfully, putting her car key into the ignition. Laurel sighed "Alright. How about we have lunch after we get back?" She suggested hopefully, with a smile. Sara nodded "Sure, bye sis." She said feeling a little down. "Bye," Laurel said quickly, before hanging up. Sara hung up putting her phone in her pocket, starting the car, backing out of the parking space and getting on the road back to her apartment to get ready. _"Let's get ready for a night that I hope won't forget." She thought desperately, with a hopeful smile._

* * *

 **With Oliver at the convention center...**

Oliver entered the convention center's ballroom to see that on both sides there were tables with tablecloths, but there was enough room for people to dance and since there wasn't a catering table Oliver assumes there will a chef professionally doing the food. Oliver hears someone call his name and walked up to the person "Yeah, what do you need me to do?" He asked politely, ready to get down to business. The person checked the checklist "You can set the chairs at the table then you can go and get ready for the ball." The person ordered him politely. Oliver nodded and went over to where the chairs were and started to unstack them then put them at the tables.

After about an hour, Oliver had finished unstacking and putting the chairs in place at the tables… He checked his watch, it was about 5:30 and he needed to get ready, pick Sara up and go to the ball. He looked around seeing that he did a pretty good job… He left to get ready.

* * *

 **With Felicity and Nyssa near sundown…**

Felicity was decked out in her league uniform pacing in the living room _"Why am I so nervous?" She thought to wonder curiously._ As Felicity continued to pace she heard Nyssa clear her throat "Why are you pacing?" She asked Felicity with a questioning look as she sat on the recliner. Felicity groaned irritably " I'm nervous and I have no idea why!" She complained ticked off, her brain hurting trying to figure out what it was. Nyssa snickered "I think it's the thing that'll change your life." She suggested somewhat seriously. Felicity gave her a disbelieving look "You really think that?" She said in a skeptical tone. Nyssa nodded "Yes I do." She said simply, with a small smile. Felicity raised a questioning eyebrow "Why?" She asked genuinely curious.

Nyssa sighed, running her fingers through her hair "Because what will change your life will be the best thing you'll experience… whether it be meeting the **one** or taking down Merlyn. Your life will never be the same and you won't want to change it… for the world." She explained in a sweet, dreamily and knowing tone. Felicity gave Nyssa an uncertain look and about to say something else when… There was a knock at the door, Felicity sprinted to the door and opened it, It was one of the Assassins "Malcolm Merlyn's been spotted downtown, Starling." He reported calmly.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Sara at the same time...**

Sara put in her heart dangle earrings and smoothed out her dress. She pulled her hair up in an elegant bun that made her feel weird, especially since she was not used being this fancy schmancy. Checking to make sure her makeup was light but with smokey eyeshadow and mascara, taking a step back to see most of her dress looking at herself in the mirror in her hallway bathroom, she saw someone who looked beautiful but felt like a porcelain doll "In a way, I feel like it… being dressed like this." Sara murmured absentmindedly, checking that everything's looks in place. She gave a small smile "Good thing I don't do this often." Sara said with relief, feeling some sympathy for Oliver. She heard her phone buzz, picking it up she saw it was a text from Oliver.

He looked up at Sara's apartment window, hoping she hadn't changed her mind "Hey, I'm here and I've got something for you… are you ready?" He sent alerting her that he was there to pick her up. She was always surprised at how sweet and thoughtful he can be "Yeah, I'll be right down." She replied back with a smile. She gathered her phone, put it in her purse, left her bathroom and then left her apartment.

When she got to the entrance of her building she saw Oliver in front of a limo with a bouquet of alstroemeria and hydrangea. Sara walked up and Oliver gave her the bouquet "What's this for?" Sara asked surprised, smelling the flowers. Oliver rubbed the back of his neck "I don't know how to thank you enough so I brought you these flowers." He admitted bashfully. Sara gave him a small smile "Well, I can go back up and find a vase to put these in." She said turning around to go back into the building. Oliver nodded "Alright." He said watching her go back into her building. After asking her landlord to keep her bouquet until she came home, Sara came back outside and got into the limo and they were off.

* * *

 **With Alihat hakar and Nyssa…**

Since Merlyn had been spotted downtown, Nyssa sent the two groups to the glades and ordered them to spread out throughout just in case… Not only that, Nyssa decided as leader of the mission that the two most skilled should go after them, which happened to be Nyssa and Alihat hakar… even though Alihat hakar was still healing from her injuries. It was a good thing she'd been laying in bed with ice packs on her stomach and back all day after their light sparring match later that morning.

As they jumped roof to roof, they spot a shadowy figure a few roofs ahead, sneakily jumped to that rooftop and approached the figure when they turned around revealing Malcolm "Wow, I'm surprised that your up and about after last night. Anything hurt?" He snarked with a smirk, looking straight Alihat hakar. Alihat hakar snorted "I'm surprised you're not in a hospital with your leg wrapped up." She remarked somewhat surprised. Merlyn maliciously smiled "Well, I am the magician, I can trick anyone." He proclaimed confidently. Nyssa glared "You won't trick us tonight, Merlyn." Nyssa snarled viciously, glaring furiously. Merlyn unsheathed his sword while Alihat hakar and Nyssa unsheathed theirs "Let's see who best who tonight." He said egotistically, getting into position.

Nyssa charged towards Merlyn, swinging her sword towards his legs but Merlyn blocked her at the last second, pushing both swords to an upright position. Alihat hakar realized something "He's blocking his legs because the one I pierced is still injured." She thought knowingly, trying to figure out how to put this to her advantage. Alihat hakar lunged her sword sideways and while Merlyn was too busy with Alihat hakar, Nyssa did a roundabout kick to his cheek causing him to lose his balance stumbling away sideways a bit before straightening up "Looks like I have two worthy opponents in you both." He said evenly, giving them a compliment. Both women felt weird getting a compliment from him Alihat hakar tried to sideswipe him but he ran to the rooftop over and both women followed him.

When they landed on the rooftop, they heard muffled classical music but they ignored it, getting into fighting stance. Merlyn smirked seeing in the corner of his eye the skylight "Here we are ladies… the end of the line." He said with finality, circling around them until both were in direct path of the skylight. Merlyn parried his sword against theirs, Nyssa discreetly nodded and Alihat hakar swiped at his upper hip, leaving a rip in his pants and a semi-deep scrape. Merlyn kept parrying his sword against theirs until both of them were in front of the skylight. He kicked his left foot to Alihat hakar's chest causing her to stumble backward and fall through the skylight.

* * *

 **At the ball with Oliver and Sara…**

Oliver and Sara arrived a few minutes late and after Oliver put his check in the donation box, they immediately spot Thea, and a handsome guy next to her and walked over "Hi, you guys." Sara said gleefully, hugging Thea and after letting go turned to the man next to Thea "Hi, I'm Sara Lance." Sara introduced herself, holding out her hand. The man takes it "Roy. Roy Harper." Roy introduces himself, taking Sara's hand and shaking it. After both let go of the handshake, Sara heard Oliver say from behind her "Sara, Thea, would you mind if I take a minute to talk to him?" Oliver asked with a certain edge to his voice. Both women nodded "Alright Ollie, but try not to scare my boyfriend too much alright?" Thea asked her brother hopefully. Oliver gave Thea a noncommittal shrug "We'll see." He said casually, putting his hand on Roy's shoulder and leading him away from the girls.

Oliver and Roy walked to a corner of the room where nobody will disturb them "Alright, kid. What are your intentions with Thea?" Oliver asked sternly, crossing his arms across his chest. Roy sighed "I respect and admire Thea, not just because she tried to beat me up when we met. She is one of the strongest women I've met. She stood up to me even though it could've gotten her killed but she did it anyway with her 'I don't give a crap.' attitude and yeah she annoyed me at first trying to be my friend but she wore me down." He explained confidently, shaking his head chuckling. "But despite how we met, we complement each other. Somehow meeting her makes me want to not be like those people in the Glades… a better person." Roy finished softly, a small smile on his face. Oliver nodded solemnly "Alright, Thank you for trying to look after her." Oliver started feeling very thankful "But if you hurt her…" He tried to threaten but the younger man interrupted him "I'll regret for the rest of my life? That you'll make my life miserable? I'm sorry Mr. Queen but since the quake, everything has been miserable… not just for people in the glades but for people like you and Thea." He said knowingly and sympathetically. Oliver looked at Roy and nodded "Let's go back to the girls." Oliver said feeling uncomfortable, deflecting the subject. Both men walked back to Sara and Thea "Thank god!" Thea exclaimed relieved as she hugged Roy. She smiled kissing his cheek, pulling back when she heard the music "Come on! Let's dance." Thea suggested, pulling Roy with her to the dance floor. Roy looked back at Oliver and Sara shooting them a 'Save me' look, both of them shook their heads no. Oliver turned to Sara and was about to asked her to dance when they saw Robert and Moira come towards them.

"Oliver, Sara it's good to see you!" Moira exclaimed as she hugged Sara then hugged Oliver and kissed his cheek "How's everything going, Sara?" Moira asked courteously, with a small smile. Sara smiled politely "Good. Things at the bar are picking up and I'm thinking of maybe talking to the manager/owner if he'd like to try to find more help so maybe I'd try to get my certification as a martial arts instructor." Sara said hopefully, with a bright smile. Moira nodded "That's great dear. I'm glad you're finding your path." she said encouragingly, smiling politely. Oliver smiled at Sara, she had gone from party girl to a responsible adult since her parents separated cause that seemed to snap her out of that teenage rebellious phase. Moira excused herself and turned to Oliver "I'd like for you to meet a few friends of your father's and mine." Moira said forcefully, in an undertone that she was practically ordering him. Oliver sighed despondently, turning to Sara "Why don't you find your dad or sit down cause I think it's almost time for dinner." He suggested to her, knowing that the conversation was going to be boring for her. Sara looked at him unsure "Are you sure?" She asked needing clarification from him. He looked her in the eye and nodded "I'll be fine." He reassured her calmly. Sara looked at him weirdly but walked away nonetheless. _"All I wanted was one night without anything business… One night… guess it was too good to be true." Oliver thought with dread, bemoaning as he was pulled along by his mother._

As both were walking to where Robert and their friend were Oliver got an idea and turned to his mother "I'm sorry mom but I need to do something first." He apologized sorrowfully. Moira looked at Oliver and nodded "Alright. But try to come and at least introduce yourself." She asked patiently, her eyes on him like a hawk. Oliver nodded "I'll try." He said unsurely, itching to distance himself from where they are. Oliver turned the opposite way walking slowly then walked quickly towards the bar, needing a drink. _Moira shook her head "He should know that he might've escaped this time… but he won't win the war." She thought despairingly, thinking of ways Oliver can meet Mr. Thimble without making him uncomfortable._

Oliver sat on a stool leaning against the bar, a glass of almost gone whiskey in his hand. Twirling the glass around a few times as he watched people talk, dance and mingle. He gulps down the rest of his whiskey, putting the glass down on the counter of the bar. He hops off the stool, walking towards the dinner table that Thea, Roy, and Sara were but bumped into someone.

Oliver looked at the man he bumped into "I'm so sorry, Sir for bumping into you. I was trying to get to my table quickly, I wasn't paying attention." He apologized quickly, explaining his actions. The man dusted himself off and waved it off "It was nothing, Mr. Queen. I'm Richard Thimble, and I'm a good friend of your parents." He introduced himself cheerily, holding out his hand. Oliver shook his hand "Pleasure to meet you." He said politely, nodding his head. Awkward silence between them stretches for a moment "Excuse me, please." Oliver said as his stomach growled. Mr. Thimble nodded and walked towards his table as did Oliver and sat down next to Sara. Sara looked back to the direction where Mr. Thimble went "What was that?" Sara asked confused. Oliver sighed feeling drained "My mother arranging me to meet their friend who I dodged meeting earlier." He said tiredly, rubbing his temples. Thea rolled her eyes "She needs to stop introducing you to everybody and let you have your own friends." She grumbled fed up, with their mother.

They hear a microphone whine and everyone turned to see Bethany Snow with the microphone in her hand "Alright, everybody! Let's see what the total of tonight's donations is!" She exclaimed excitedly, taking the envelope that was on the top of the glass box. She opens it "3 billion dollars!" She screamed in excitement, a wide smile on her face. People started to clap slowly then applause spread throughout the room and lasted for a few minutes. Bethany Smiled "Dinner's served." She stated happily, hungry for dinner herself walking off to her own table leaving the Mic behind.

As they started to eat, Roy looked at Sara "So what do you do as a job, Sara?" He asked curiously, trying to get rid of the awkward tension at the table. "I work at a bar as a bartender at the edge of the glades." She answered with a small smile. Roy took another bite of food, looking between Thea and Oliver before swallowing "How did you guys meet Sara?" He asked interested, raising an eyebrow. Oliver sighed a little uncomfortable "I dated Sara's older sister, Laurel Lance, who you'll probably meet sooner rather than later and basically even though Laurel was older basically Sara tried to be with Tommy, Laurel and I at parties even though we were in college and her in high school. Like when Sara snuck into a party" Oliver explained remembering those times. Sara hid her face in her hands "Oh, god…" She exclaimed embarrassed, wanting to disappear. Roy nodded "So, in a way she has always been a part of your lives." He said understanding, nodding his head. A few minutes later, Oliver smirked at Thea, turning his head to Roy "You want to know something about Thea, Roy?" He asked slyly, grinning confidently. Roy raised his eyebrow the same Thea gasped dramatically 'What is it?" He asked genuinely curious. Thea scowled at her brother "You wouldn't." She said somewhat threateningly. Oliver shook his head amusingly "Now, now, speedy does he know?" Oliver asked wondering if Roy did know about how she got the nickname speedy. Thea shook her head no "No, he doesn't." She said testily, wanting to strangle Oliver. Oliver looked at Roy then at Thea "She got the nickname speedy by chasing me and Tommy around when she was a toddler." He said quickly before he lost his nerve. Roy looked at Thea, smirking "That doesn't surprise me. But I like her the way she is." He declares knowingly, as he leans in to kiss her cheek. Oliver gags while Sara awes at them. After that dinner passes somewhat quick as they spend the rest of the time trying to keep themselves entertained.

Then they noticed people started to walk onto the dance Oliver got up and walked to Thea "May I have this dance?" He asked with a bright smile. Thea took his hand, giggling "Yes, you may, Ollie." She said gracefully, as Oliver guides them to the middle of the dance floor. Oliver put both hands on his sister's shoulders both just swaying to the music "You know, I'm still thinking about what you asked during lunch." He said thoughtfully, knowing she'd asked before their dance was over. Thea smiled brightly at him "I'm glad, mostly because whatever becomes of that decision is yours and your's alone not anybody else's." She said proudly, hopeful that whatever her brother thinks of won't be torn down by the board or their overbearing parents. "Thea, I know I haven't really been around a lot lately cause of trying to keep the company afloat but I'm going to start being there for you." He said disappointedly, making a promise. Thea looked up at him "I really hope so cause while I've had Tommy and Roy… I really wanted my big brother too." She admitted knowingly, hope sparkled in her eyes. Oliver nodded "I'll try my best to do better." He promised softly, kissing his sister's forehead. Oliver pulled back and smiled at her "I forgot to tell you how beautiful you are in that dress." He said bashfully, feeling a little absent minded about not telling her how beautiful she was.

Thea had a below the knee gold-colored dress with a slit that came until her upper hip on the left side of her dress. Thea smiled "Thank you, Ollie." She said sincerely as the music slowed down. Thea raised herself on her tiptoes "I'll get you back for telling Roy about Speedy at the picnic." She whispered promising to get payback. He knew she was talking about the picnic He, Tommy, Laurel, and Thea would have before school would start. She then stepped away "I'm going to go find Roy… and probably save him from mom and dad since I saw him go and talk to them after we started to dance." She said knowingly, turning towards the direction she knew where their parents and Roy were and left.

Oliver was about to leave the dance floor when he saw Sara dance with her father, Detective Lance on the far side of the dance floor. He smiled at them, knowing how Sara and her Father's relationship has been tremendously rocky over the last few years. It kind of reminds him of how his relationship with Sara has changed within the last five years.

His relationship with Sara was unique, A few months before he broke it off with Laurel she came to the mansion looking for Laurel but she wasn't there she was at a study group that night but Sara was drunk and kissed him he responded by kissing back but stopped and pushed her away when he realized he shouldn't take advantage of he while she's drunk and he wasn't. A few minutes after, Sara burst into tears blubbering about how men don't really find her attractive and how she just doesn't know what wrong with her. He tried to soothe her as he guided her to one of the many guest rooms in the mansion, settled her in for the night and before he left Sara mumbled, somewhat hiccupping 'I think I'm gay.' before passing out. The morning after she passed out, she was so embarrassed After that there was a certain trust between them that nobody really understood until she admitted to her family that she was bi-sexual.

People heard a crash from above and backed away, Alihat hakar fell from the skylight onto the ground in the middle of the floor, she leaped to her feet, sword in her right hand and dusted the glass shards off her with her left, looked up and saw him across the room. Her eyes met his, for the first time in years, she felt alive. It was like there was just the two of them in the room, everything else was blocked out except them. But it came to an end too soon "Alihat hakar, atabie lah! hu alhusul ealaa beydaan!" Nyssa shouted as she fell from the skylight into the room, turned towards the exit and ran after Merlyn. Alihat hakar fought the urge to stay and ran after Nyssa post haste. Running as fast as she could she caught up seeing Nyssa and Merlyn with their swords locked together struggling for dominance but Merlyn got the upper hand, forcing Nyssa to the ground pressing his sword closer to her throat. Alihat hakar sprinted using her sword to slash Merlyn's arm a little "AAH!" He exclaimed in excruciating pain, backing away. Gritting his teeth, Merlyn reached for something, a vial of greenish yellowish liquid from his robe walking back to his original spot and held Nyssa down "Maybe, this will slow you down." He said maniacally, pulling the cork out. Alihat hakar's eyes widened when she saw him tipping the vial and the liquid slowly coming to the tip, she quickly grabbed a throwing star and flicked it so it would knock the vial of Tibetan viper venom out of his hand. Hearing the vial smash, Alihat hakar smirked victoriously. Malcolm growled that his plan failed, he turned to Alihat hakar "This isn't over… not by a long shot." He snarled furiously, turning sideways and running as fast as he could… getting away.

Alihat hakar sprinted to Nyssa, offering her hand and Nyssa took it. Alihat hakar pulled her up and he noticed the unnerving stare Nyssa was giving her "What?" She said unsettled, confused why Nyssa's looking at her like that. Nyssa's stare intensified "You should've gone after him.' Her frustration seeping through her voice. Alihat hakar shook her head vehemently "No, not just because he was injured pretty badly… I needed to check on you." She said emotionally, biting her lip. Nyssa shrugged it off "I'm fine." She said casually like she almost didn't die. Alihat hakar stared at Nyssa dumbfounded "Nyssa… in the vial was Tibetan viper venom... One drop in your system and things would've gone from bad to worse in a millisecond. I'm sorry, but I needed to be here to make sure you were ok." She explained passionately and emotionally, not wanting to lose the one person she trusts in the league.

* * *

 **Back at Nyssa and Felicity's apartment…**

Nyssa slammed the front door, storming into the living room "What the hell was that!?" Nyssa exclaimed, starting to pace, referring to her freezing. Felicity looked at her guiltily "I don't know." Felicity admitted feeling a little small, just as confused as Nyssa was. Why when did she look into that man's eyes did she just freeze? It's puzzling because throughout the years she's had a couple One night stands after him but nothing felt like this.

Nyssa stopped pacing and turned to Felicity "What happened between the beginning and where you lost your focus?" Nyssa asked desperately, needing to understand what happened. Felicity took a deep breath "You know when you said this mission might change my life?" Felicity said knowingly, fearful. Nyssa stopped pacing, stopping in front of her and nodded "Of course, why?" She asked confused, wondering where that'll lead. Felicity bit her lip "Well when I fell from the skylight and got up I looked across the room and looked into these ocean blue eyes and something happened." Felicity rambled, taking a moment to breathe before she continued "Something inside of me came to life. I don't know why but it's the best I've felt in a long time." She admitted with a somewhat dreamily smile.

Nyssa looked and smiled at her guiltily "Oh, I'm happy for you." Nyssa exclaimed, excited for her sister. Felicity eyed Nyssa, knowing there's something she wasn't saying "But?" she prompted, knowing there was something she wasn't saying. The excitement on Nyssa's face turned into sadness and dread "You can't see him again. Felicity." Nyssa told her firmly. Felicity rose an eyebrow "Why not?" She asked confused, with a frown on her face. Nyssa came over gesturing her over to the couch and to sit down. Both sat down, facing each other crossing their legs "While I'm happy for you since this is the first time I've seen you happy since him, but the mission comes first, saeada." She said sympathetically, reaching out and rubbing Felicity's left arm. Felicity gave her a look "While I know that the mission comes first, doesn't mean I can't meet him." She argued knowingly. Nyssa grimaced "Actually yes it does." She quietly counter-argued. Felicity threw her arms up "How?" She asked upset and exasperated. "Because if you do and you start a relationship with him, you could get distracted in the field and if somehow he is there when you get into a fight he'll want to know why that person's after you, and you can't tell him." She explained to her sister, sorrowfully. Felicity looked at Nyssa "Why not? You have had relationships and you keep your head on in the field." She shot back aggravated, her temper flaring. Nyssa nodded slowly "Yes, I have. But you have had a relationship and it went down in flames." She said bluntly, regretting saying what she just said but she needed to get her point across.

Taken aback, swallowing her tears, Felicity nodded and cleared her throat "I'm umm… going to go to bed." She said gloomily, her eyes avoiding Nyssa's. Felicity got up from the couch, walked into the hallway towards her room and opened the door and slammed it closed. All Nyssa could do was look as Felicity walked away. Nyssa sighed, closing her eyes, putting her head in her hands, feeling horrible.

Felicity sprinted towards and flopped onto her bed, letting her tears spill from her eyes on to the pillow, soaking it. _As she exhausted herself, her last thought before falling asleep is "I'll find a way somehow, someway." She thought determined, her mind filled with the image of the man with a chiseled scruffy jaw and his ocean blue eyes._

* * *

 **After Felicity left, with Oliver…**

While everyone murmured about what just happened, He couldn't look away from the direction of where she ran "Ollie!" Sara called out, irritated. Oliver turned his head and gives her a confused look "What Sara?" Oliver questioned a little confused. Sara huffed "Finally! Ollie, I've been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes." She said worriedly, concern shining in her eyes. Quickly looking in the direction of the mystery girl, then looked at Sara "I'll tell you when I take you home." He said, pleading with his eyes to not say anything to anyone. Sara sighed somewhat defeated "Fine, but you won't get out of telling me. C'mon lets find your parents and Thea." Sara said, grabbing his arm and dragging through the crowd to where Moira, Robert, Roy, and Thea were. As soon as she saw him, Moira hugged Oliver tightly "Oliver! Are you alright?" Moira asked worriedly, letting go and checking him over for any injuries. Oliver suppressed a groan "Mom, I'm fine." He said patiently, trying to placate her. Robert comes up and puts his hand on Oliver's shoulder "Are you sure, son? You were in the middle of it." He said worriedly, concern in his eyes. Oliver nodded "Yes, dad. I'm fine." He said a little forcefully patient, rubbing his middle finger and his thumb together on his left hand.

Thea moved in front of her brother "Are you sure?" Thea asked softly, looking into his eyes trying to see if he's telling the truth. Oliver smiled softly at his sister "Yea, Speedy I'm good." He said happily, suddenly feeling exhausted. Looking at Roy sternly "Take care of her." He ordered stonily, glaring at him. Roy nodded nervously "Yes, sir." Roy said fearfully, squirming under Oliver's glare. Thea smacked her brother's arm "Stop it! That's enough, Ollie." She scolded him, giving him her own glare. Oliver turned to Sara "You ready to go?" He asked somewhat impatiently. Sara gave him a 'What the fuck?' look "Yeah, let me say goodbye to my dad first." She said quickly, looking at him strangely.

After a few minutes, Sara returned ready to go "Ready?" Sara asked tightly, her tone clipped. After bidding his family goodbye, he took Sara's hand and left.

* * *

 **In the limo with Oliver and Sara…**

As the limo starts to move, Sara turns to Oliver "So, are you going to tell me?" She asked curiously, her eyebrow raised, waiting for him to start. Oliver sighed feeling timid, wanting to get this over with "The woman who fell from the skylight… after she got up and umm… dusted herself off she looked across the room straight at me." He explained nervously, rubbing his fingers together and looking anywhere but Sara's face. Sara looked at him intrigued "Then what?" She asked softly, trying to comfort him. Oliver looked at Sara, with a freaked out expression "We looked at each other like we were the only people in the room… and then she left but it looked like she didn't want to… This is just too weird and I don't know what to do." He continued trying to calm himself but it didn't work and threw his hands up.

Sara put her hands on his arms gently, forcing him to put his arms down "I say you have two choices, let this go with the flow and you two might and I mean _**might** _see each other again without the ninja get-up or you try to find her but you probably won't since you have her eyes and her hair color to try to find her… So I say let fate take its course." Sara advised cautiously yet calm, her voice soft. Oliver looked at her graciously "Thank you, but why do I feel like you've been giving yourself that same advice?" He questioned her curiously, raising his eyebrow.

Sara huffed sounding exasperated "Last night after my shift, I was cornered in an alley by five men." Sara in and out breathed deeply, trying to stay calm "I thought I was a goner but at the last second… someone came to my rescue." She continued strongly but finished in a whisper. Oliver nodded worried, rubbing Sara's arm trying to comfort her "Who? Who came to your rescue?" Oliver asked calmly, yet genuinely curious. Sara looked at him, tears shining in her eyes "The second woman who came down from the skylight." Sara admitted shakily, looking anywhere but at Oliver and glad to get it off her chest. Oliver nodded, continuing to rub her arm "Ok." He said, not knowing what else to say. Sara let the tears fall "She beat them up until they ran and then she helped me up and told me her name." She explained with a small smile, beyond grateful. Oliver's eyebrow shot up "What's her name, I mean if you want to tell me." He asked hopefully, but he knew Sara was as secretive about things as he was. Sara's smile grew wider "Nyssa… her name's Nyssa." She said lowly, wringing her hands. Oliver got a suspicious look in his eye "No last name?" He questioned warily. Sara shook her head "She didn't tell me her last name." She said slowly, starting to find that weird. Oliver nodded, giving Sara his handkerchief "Did she at least tell you why she saved you?" He asked guarded, wondering why she did. After blowing her nose, Sara looked at Oliver in relief "She said 'No woman should suffer at the hands of a man.'" She said in a knowing tone, admiration clear in her voice. The limo stopped in front of Sara's apartment building, Oliver looked at Sara, worriedly "Do you want me to walk you up?" He said curiously, feeling protective of her. Sara looks at him and shakes her head "No thank you, Ollie. But thank you for listening to me." She thanked him sincerely with a small smile. Oliver smiled, shaking his head "No, thank you for listening to my story about what happened back there." He thanked her, sincerity in his eyes. Sara huffed a laugh "Your welcome." She said tiredly, with a knowing smile. Sara closed the door and walked away. Oliver turned to the limo driver "West springs apartments, please." Oliver said to the driver and they were off.

* * *

 **When the Limo arrived at Oliver's apartment…**

Oliver gave the driver a tip and bid him goodnight. After arriving at his apartment, unlocking the door closing it. _He ran his finger through his hair, frustrated "Should I take Sara's advice about leaving it to fate? or should I try to find her based on her eyes and hair color?" He thought trying to weigh the options but was too exhausted to think any further._

Oliver dragged himself through his apartment to his bedroom, all he wants to do is plop himself on his bed and go to sleep but he slowly changed out of his tux, put on a t-shirt, brushed his teeth and got into bed. _"I'll find her… I don't know how but I will." He thought to resolve himself to find her. The last thing he sees before he drifts to sleep is her sky blue eyes._

* * *

 ** _Well, that's the chapter... and they finally meet! well somewhat at least anyway, please fave, comment, and alert._**

 ** _Translations_**

 ** _Alhat hakar-hacker goddess_**

 ** _'ukht-Sister_**

 ** _Alihat hakar, atabie lah! hu alhusul ealaa beydaan!- Hacker goddess, follow him! he's getting away!_**

 ** _saeada-Happiness_**


	4. They finally meet Face to face

**Here's the next chapter!** **and I'm pretty proud of myself, especially since I've been writing this for 2 weeks! Anyway, I don't own the characters as they belong to DC and the CW and I don't own any movies, foods etc. mentioned. I'm also looking for a beta to kind of bounce off ideas off of and maybe to help edit the chapters... Don't forget to subscribe, review and fave! Happy reading!**

* * *

 **With Felicity in the morning...**

Felicity opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling _"I can't stop picturing those eyes, and I think I to get out of the apartment for a while." She thought with melancholy remembering her argument with Nyssa when they got back after facing Merlyn._ She sat up, stretched and yawned. Getting out of bed, she peeled off the band-aid on her cheek and threw it in the garbage then she searched her suitcase for a shirt and she decided on a pink blouse and black skinny jeans and red flats. After getting out her small makeup bag that was buried under several clothes, she put on a little blush, subtle eyeshadow, mascara and her pink lipstick. She looked in the long mirror, making sure the makeup was right.

After she grabbed her small purse from her suitcase, she left her room and went into the kitchen to see Nyssa sitting on one of the stools with a grumpy face. _Felicity inwardly grimaced "Grumpy face is never good… it's always on a scale from bad to destructive." She thought dreadfully, wondering what Nyssa was going to say._ Nyssa looked up to see Felicity, sliding a newspaper in front of her. Felicity picked up the newspaper and started to read

 ** _Are Ninjas in Starling? By Alexandra Ellis_**

 ** _While last nights fundraiser was a success… Something interesting happened that nobody expected. Ninja's falling from the skylight… What, where and why? We know they're ninjas but where did they come from? And Why were they in Starling in the first place? The first ninja even though she or at least guess that's it's a she, crashed through the ceiling she seemed uninjured as she leapt herself up, dusting herself off then looking across the room going into a gaze of sorts then two other's dropped down one ran straight for the exit while the other was making her way to the exit and yes the third one is a female also…_** ** _When the third one noticed her companion wasn't following her and yelled at her in from what my sources tell me is Arabic. The first ninja snapped out of it and after a moment of hesitation, she followed the third ninja._**

 ** _Here's some history I looked up, ninjas were trained in martial arts and stealth and would be hired for espionage, assassinations, and sabotage among other things. They appeared in the 15th century in the Sengoku period but they might have existed as early as the 12th century. Mercenaries and hired spies in the Iga province and the adjacent village of Koga is where the ninja usually operated. by the time of the unification of Japan in the 17th century, the ninja faded into the background. by the time of 1868, the ninja had faded into legend and folklore where they were associated with the power of invisibility, walking on water and the control over the elements._**

 ** _We thought because while we associated the ninja philosophy with the Japanese the philosophy was actually rooted in China where Sun Tzu wrote The Art of War_ _in the 4th or 5th century, which was a guide for military commanders and businessmen which is still an essential read for modern military officers today,_ and _the story of Prince Yamato was considered the first ninja... in the story he didn't use stealth but deception by dressing up as a woman to distract two barbarian chieftains who were lulled into a sense of security but Yamato hidden a sword in his dress and killed them both._**

 ** _The regions of Iga and Koga are both regarded to be the birthplace of the ninja and the ninja world serve which daimyo or lord that would pay them. The ninja was to the samurai immoral because they didn't have the same code of honor as the samurai. The Iga ninjas would infiltrate castles to steal secret plans, food, sabotage enemy weapons and steal weapons. The skills of the ninja were passed down from father to son._**

 ** _Sometimes Ninjas didn't have to sneak into Castles they'd walk right into the front gates. To get into the enemy castle they'd steal the enemy castles paper lantern, make duplicates bearing the enemy emblem and burned the enemy castle to the ground. the Daimyo would think traitors did it and would create paranoia and confusion between ranks. While the Iga and Kot regions were espionage mercenaries, in other parts Ninjas were as loyal as samurai to many daimyos who had legions of ninjas who would spy, scout or commando who would make guerrilla attacks on enemy castles and encampments._**

 ** _One thing that ninjas were primarily known for is assassinations. Daimyos were so afraid of Assassination that they'd spend a lot of time at "secret springs" which were resorts that were built around natural springs that were far away from their castles. During the Tokugawa or Edo period, the Japan civil wars were halted by the Tokugawa shogun and many people in Japanese society had to find different roles including the ninja who acted as spies and bodyguards to enforce the laws that allowed him to maintain control over their clans._**

 ** _Over the centuries the stories and legends of the ninjas took on a supernatural turn. where historical and legendary figures had ninja skills added to their stories, true stories of the exploits of Ninjas were exaggerated and expanded. Ninja's used their tricks and disguises to make their powers supernatural and encouraged stories that depicted as superheroes and they did little to stop the depiction that they were superheroes._**

 ** _Now that we know the history, So many questions have entered everyone's mind. What are they doing here in Starling City? Why were they chasing the second ninja? Who was the first ninja gazing at like she was in a trance? Where were they going and will they be seen again? Only time will tell… until next time readers!_**

Felicity looked at the newspaper gaping at the front page for a moment, then up at Nyssa "I didn't know this would happen." She said truthfully, dropping the paper on the counter and feeling guilty. Nyssa nodded knowingly "I know but with this article, we can't go scouting for Merlyn and by the time we do he might've left the city and went into hiding again!" She ranted frustrated walking into the living room, sitting in one of the recliners and crossing her arms.

Felicity followed her but sat on the couch, letting the purse strap slide from her arm "I don't think last night was a total waste." She said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulder. Nyssa turned her head towards Felicity and gave her a 'What the fuck' look "Of course it was a total waste! we lost Merlyn and now because of the article, everyone will be looking for anybody that dresses up like a ninja and won't leave them alone so we can't go out for a while." She said furiously, anger burning in her eyes. Felicity nodded "True... but I just want to relax or explore and maybe… just maybe... Find the man from last night." She said somewhat nonchalantly yet animated, mumbling the last part hoping Nyssa didn't hear. Nyssa did hear, strutting over and standing in front of her trying to intimidate her "I heard that. You can explore the city while we can't go scouting during the night but you can't find the man that you saw last night." She said firmly, allowing exploring but prohibiting her from finding the man she saw last night.

Felicity rubbed her forehead, agitatedly "I will do what I want, Nyssa." She said defiantly, giving her narrowing her eyes and raising her chin confidently. Nyssa scoffed aggravated, rolling her eyes "Do you really think that everything will fall into place once you meet him? Cause that's what happens in fairy tales, not real life. You have to let him go." She said knowingly and skeptically. Felicity pulled the purse strap to her shoulder, stood up, getting into Nyssa's face "I don't have to listen to this." She said irritated, stepping around Nyssa and walking towards the door. Nyssa huffs "Wait, please." She asked hopelessly. Felicity turns around "What?" She stated grumpily, crossing her arms. Nyssa walked toward her "Love is a weakness." Nyssa said monotonously, knowingly like she's said it a thousand times. Felicity rolled her eyes "I know that but guess what? I don't think it is." She said tensely, fed up with shoving her feelings down. Nyssa looks at her "Really?" She said giving her a skeptical look. Felicity sighed, running her fingers through her hair "Yes, because even though I've tried over the years… I can't ignore my feelings like the other league members can when it comes to love! I have seen Sarab abandon Tatsu when we ran into her during a mission, you basically gave up on love since Talia outed you to everyone in the league before she left and me when I lost him when he died." She exclaimed emotionally, feeling tears build up behind her eyelids. Nyssa looked at her gobsmacked "Felicity…" She said softly trailing off trying to find the words. Felicity shook her head, opening the front door "I need to get out of the apartment, clear my head, so I'll see you later." She said urgently, feeling a headache coming on walking out and shutting the door.

* * *

 **With Oliver before work...**

Oliver opened his eyes, his vision a little blurry for a moment before clearing up " _The woman I saw… I don't know how but when I dreamed last night about not being CEO she was there right beside me." He thought confused, but for some reason, it felt right._ Oliver stretched, got out of bed, walked to his closet grabbing a white button-up, dress pants, dress coat and while looking through his ties, he closed his eyes and picked a random one. Oliver opened his eyes, seeing a red tie "a red one… Why not I haven't worn a red one in a while." He thought nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

After getting dressed, Oliver walked into the kitchen to make his coffee when he saw that there wasn't any coffee in the coffee container. Oliver groaned "Looks like I'm going to the coffee shop across the street from QC." He muttered irritated, grabbing his laptop, put it in the traveling case, slinging it over his shoulder and grabbed his briefcase, walked out his front door.

After leaving his apartment, Oliver walked left down the sidewalk, turned a corner walked further down then walked across the street to get to the heart of the business district of the city… Where Queen Consolidated was, Oliver was walking down the sidewalk where Jitters was when he bumped into someone. Looking down he saw, a blonde haired woman crouched down patting her hands, feeling around for her things "Damn it! Where are they?." She muttered grumpily, still trying to feel where her phone and glasses. Oliver crouches down to her level, picked up her glasses, bringing them into the light to make sure there aren't any scratches and since there aren't he slides them on her face "A perfect fit." He whispers with a smile.

* * *

 **After leaving her Apartment with Felicity...**

After stepping out of the elevator, wiping the rest of her tears out of her eyes, and taking a deep breath. Walking out of her building, Felicity looks right and left, not knowing where to go for coffee. Felicity opened her purse, pulled out her phone and closed the purse "Ok, where is the nearest coffee shop?" She muttered to herself, turning on her phone and opening her GPS app. She typed in 'Jitters' and the GPS showed that the closest Jitters was about 3 blocks from the apartment building, in the heart of the business district and across from Queen Consolidated, she noticed on her screen.

Following the directions, she walked left down the street turned the corner, walked further down then crossed the street where she knew Jitters was. She was almost there when she bumped into someone, dropping her phone and her glasses falling off her face and to the ground. Kneeling down, trying to see and feel where the items are but everything's blurry "Damn it! Where are they?" She muttered irritatedly, still feeling out where they were. A couple of minutes later, she felt her glasses being slid on her face "A perfect fit." She heard the person whisper. She looked up and she saw a man dressed in a business suit with a red tie, a briefcase in one hand and a laptop traveling case over his shoulder "Thank you." She said breathlessly with a small smile. Oliver stood up and offered his hand "Your welcome." He said warmly, as she takes his hand and he pulls her up. She sees her phone a couple inches away from her feet "Ah! There you are!" She exclaimed in delight, bending down, picking it up and stood up again.

Eyeing her phone making sure it wasn't damaged, a sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw there was no damage, then looked at him "Hi, I'm sorry for bumping into you." She said sorrily, biting her lip. Oliver chucked "It's no big deal… How about I treat us both to coffee since we're already here?" He suggested nicely, feeling a little nervous. Felicity gracefully smiled "Sure." She said sweetly.

The walk to Jitters from where they were was shorter than they expected and soon they entered Jitters and entered the line to order. The line went slowly bit by bit until it was Oliver's turn "Black coffee and…" He said turning to Felicity with a raised eyebrow "Black with cream and sugar." She told him knowingly. Turning around to look at the barista "A black coffee and a black coffee with cream and sugar please." He said kindly, ordering their beverages. The barista nodded and added up the total on the register "$10.85 is your total." The barista told him. Both Oliver and Felicity reach for their wallets in their jacket pockets, Oliver looked at Felicity "I thought I was paying?' He questioned curiously, raising an eyebrow. Felicity shortly nodded "You did, but that doesn't mean I won't try to pay for myself." She asserted confidently, a small smirk on her face. Oliver shook his head "Maybe so, but let me pay just this once." He asked casually, with an undertone of hopefulness. Felicity snorted "That might work for other women. Mister, but it doesn't work on me." She warned him, little playful. Oliver raised his right eyebrow "Why doesn't it, then?" He asked intrigued. Felicity chuckled nervously "You'll just have to find out for yourself." She said mysteriously, with a smirk. Oliver smiled "Oh I definitely will, but let me pay this time while you pay next time." He bargained, confident she'd take the deal. Felicity rubbed her chin, contemplating for a moment "Alright, I'll take the bargain." She said humbly with a smile. Oliver smiled brightly at her, turned around grabbing his wallet, opening it and giving the money to the barista, who nodded "It'll be ten minutes before your drinks are ready." the barista informed them. Both nodded, then Oliver and Felicity walked to a table in the far corner of the shop near a window and Oliver sat on the right while Felicity sat on the left.

After putting down their stuff, she looked at him, finding him looking familiar "I'm sorry, but what's your name?" She asked curiously, the feeling of familiarity getting stronger. Oliver smiled softly, stopping and turning to her " Oliver Queen and what's yours?" He introduced himself and then asked." _Oh shit! He's the man I saw last night! She thought surprised, recognizing him._ "Oh, I know who you are ." She started but was interrupted " was my father. Please call me Oliver." He insisted modestly. She gave a short nod "Yeah, but he had a stroke and now your CEO of QC meaning you're the big boss and you didn't offer to buy me my coffee to hear me babble… Which will end in 3,2,1." She babbled breathlessly, feeling a little embarrassed. Oliver smiled at her, reassuringly "It's fine." He said calmly yet amused, trying to hide a smile. She crossed her arms, giving him an 'I don't believe you' look "Yeah, right." She said, severely disbelieving him. Oliver chuckled a little "No, it's really fine… it was also refreshing." Oliver assured her sincerely. Oliver heard the barista call his name "I'll be right back." He said quickly, getting up, walking to the counter, grabbing their drinks and walking back to their table. Handing Felicity her coffee and sat in his seat "So, I realized besides introducing myself and hearing you babble, I never found out your name" He said knowingly. Felicity's gently slapped her forehead "Oh, sorry, I'm Felicity Smoak." She apologized/introduced herself holding out her hand. Oliver took her hand and shook it "Nice to meet you, Felicity Smoak." He said nicely, a small genuine smile on his face. Felicity took a huge sip of her coffee, feeling the warmth in her throat "Good Coffee." She commented with a smile after swallowing the coffee. Oliver sipped his own, letting it wake him up "Yeah, and guessing by your reaction you love coffee." He assumed correctly by her reaction. Felicity nodded eagerly "Yeah, I usually can't form a sentence early in the morning without a cup of coffee." She said seriously as she took another sip. Oliver nodded "Yeah, these days I have to have at least two cups to start the day at QC." He admitted sheepishly, rubbing his neck. Felicity looked at him with understanding "Being an important person requires a lot of work that you need to be energized for." She said sympathetically, in a knowing tone. Oliver nodded "Yeah… so, I guess that you're new to Starling." He said changing the subject. Felicity sighed and nodded "My sister and I have been in town for a few days now." She said tired and melancholy. Oliver nodded "Well if you want a guide to show you and your sister around, I'm your guy." He offered nonchalantly, with a shrug of his shoulder. Felicity nodded, taking another sip of coffee "I'll take you up on that, but my sister probably won't." She said knowingly, with a small frown.

Oliver gave her a sympathetic look "Fight with your sister?" He said knowingly, remembering the times he fought with Thea. Felicity sadly nodded "Yeah, I mean, she's my best friend but she's my sister in everything but blood and… well, we had an argument last night then this morning I let my feelings out about some things I've kept quiet about... I just couldn't keep my opinion quiet about this anymore." She explained trying to keep it vague as possible. Oliver nodded, feeling she didn't really want to talk about the fight "I've had a lot of fights with Thea, my sister. We've always forgiven each other one way or another." He said reassuringly, putting his right hand on her left brushing his thumb gently across the back of her a few minutes, Felicity blushed, pulled her hand back and put her hand in her lap 'I hope so." She said shortly, closing the subject.

Oliver cleared his throat "So, do you know how long you'll be in Starling?" He asked curiously, secretly hoping it would be for a while. Felicity shrugged "I don't know but I don't mind that we don't have a timetable." She said comfortably. Oliver smile brightly "I was wondering… why did you react with a sigh of relief when you saw that your phone wasn't damaged?" He wondered intrigued, with an inquisitive raised eyebrow. Felicity sat up straight, giving him a hard stare " Thank Google for that, cause number el numero uno is any damaged, old like the bad part of the 80s or uncared for technology hurts me in my soul. Number 2. If anyone touches my computer's I will NOT be happy. Well, that basically covers my rules for technology." She said seriously, leaning back in her seat, her rant over.

Oliver chuckled a little "Really? May I ask how you got into computers?" He said wondering, as his chuckling died down. Felicity sat up again "I've been into computers since I was little, thank you very much. So much that I went to M.I.T and got a double masters in cybersecurity and computer sciences." She told him matter-of-factly yet sassily punching him lightly in the arm. Oliver's eyes widened a bit, rubbing his arm "Impressive, remind me never to piss you off." He said seriously as he stopped rubbing his arm but it still throbbed. Felicity sipped the last of her coffee "Yeah, I guess it's impressive and If you don't want to piss me off don't insult my skills." She said modestly yet knowingly, poking him in the chest. Oliver nodded, sipping the last of his coffee "I'll take these to the trash." He offered as he grabbed both his and her cups got up, walked up to the trash can, threw them away, walked back and sat back down.

Felicity looked at him "Ok, so we talked about my argument with my sister, my love of coffee and my love for Technology… What about you?" She asked curiously, her arms crossed against her chest. Oliver sighed sulkily "As you know I'm CEO of Queen Consolidated ever since my father stepped down, and a couple of days ago my sister asked me something… and I want a non-biased opinion." He asked seriously yet nervously, rubbing his middle finger and thumb together. Felicity nodded "Sure. What is it?" She asked wondering what he'll say. Oliver took a deep breath "She asked me if I was happy being CEO or its cause I felt I have no choice." He explained confused, puzzled at what to do. Felicity thought for a minute "I think that you need to try something different from being CEO… like a bar or a nightclub, for example. And after a while, weigh the pros and cons and choose the one you like better and is more challenging to you." She advised cautiously, knowing that there will be some fallout with not only his parents but the board as well. Oliver nodded understandingly "If I did that, I would hand things over to someone I trust for day to day activities until the experiment is finished." Oliver said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin with his hand. Felicity nodded softly smiling "Yeah, that'd be good, but think this through before you set anything in motion." She said cautiously, hoping he would heed her warning. Oliver nodded "I will." He said assuringly.

After a few awkward minutes, Felicity smirked brightly "I bet that I could get rid of a virus in QC's system faster than anyone in the IT department." She boasted confidently. Oliver's eyebrows rose "You sound pretty confident." He observed, a little guarded. Seeing that Oliver's a little guarded, Felicity grabbed a napkin then looked at him "Do you have a pen?" She asked inquisitively. Oliver nodded, grabbing a pen from his right breast pocket and holding it out to her. Felicity takes the pen and starts writing something down "Here's my cell number just in case you need to talk or rant or ask for help with a virus or any tech problem." She said simply, holding the napkin out. Oliver takes it, puts it in his breast pocket and grabs another napkin "Alright, may I have the pen, please?" He asked nicely, holding out his hand. Felicity gave him the pen "Here's my number, just in case you want to talk or text or whatever…" He said casually, trailing off after 'whatever'. He held out the napkin to her, Felicity giggled as she took it in her hand "I'll take you up on that." She said knowingly, putting it in her purse. Oliver nodded, putting the travel case over his shoulder and grabbing his suitcase "Well, I guess this is goodbye." He said unavoidably, getting up from his seat. Felicity nodded "Yeah, guess it is." She said disappointed, getting up, grabbing her purse and securing the strap on her shoulder. Both of them left Jitters and turned to face each other, Felicity small smiled "I had a nice time." She said pleasantly. Oliver nodded "Same with me." He agreed with a smile. Felicity held out her hand "Goodbye, Oliver." She said disappointed, not wanting to go. Oliver took her hand, shaking it "It was good to meet you, Felicity." He said kindly, As he let go of he hand, putting his hand back to his side.

Oliver checked his watch, it was 8 o'clock and he needed to get into his office by 8:30 at the latest because he had a meeting with Ray Palmer, he looked both ways before crossing the street "I'll talk to you later!" He called out hopefully as he reached the other side. Felicity waved at him "Can't wait for it!" She called out excitedly. Oliver waved at her one more time then turned around and walked into Queen Consolidated. Felicity stood there for a few moments, then started to walk back to the apartment, hoping that Nyssa was still there because they needed to sit down and talk… really talk. _Felicity sighed as she continued to walk "Cause if she isn't then I'll need to punch something." She thought knowing how Nyssa was when she wasn't in the mood to talk._

* * *

 **With Oliver…**

After signing in, Oliver greeted people with a smile and a 'good morning' as he walked to the elevator. After pressing the up button and waiting a few minutes, the elevator doors opened and he stepped inside. The several minutes in the elevator were silent mostly because most of the people in the building were either at their workstations or the break room. Ding! The Elevator doors opened, Oliver stepped out onto the 32nd floor of Queen Consolidated. He turned forward and walked toward his office, walking past his EA's desk giving her a smile "Good morning," He said happily. eyes left her computer screen, looking at him weirdly "Did something happen this morning?" She asked peculiarly, knowing he's never this happy this early in the morning. Oliver huffed a laugh "Maybe or maybe not but we have work to do." He said casually, not denying or confirming the claim. Oliver walked into his office, put down his briefcase, left his office and entered the conference room to start setting up his presentation.

Almost fifteen minutes later, the laptop and projector screen were both synched up together, he sat down waiting for Palmer to arrive. Oliver laughed out loud "Me being on time is pretty rare." He thought knowingly seeing that he's mostly late. Oliver heard the door of the conference room open, he swirled the chair around seeing with Ray Palmer behind her, he stood up with a smile on his face "Welcome Mr. Palmer to Queen Consolidated!" He greeted him brightly, offering him his hand. Ray maneuvered around his assistant and took Oliver's hand "A pleasure to be here, Mr. Queen." He said pleasantly, shaking his hand. Oliver let go of Ray's hand "Shall we get this show on the road?" He questioned hopefully, Ray nodded as Oliver was gesturing Ray to a seat.

Oliver opened powerpoint and started to explain the projects he selected to present to him. The prosthetic arm can be controlled connected to the person's nervous system so the person can control the prosthetic better and have fewer malfunctions. The next project, a chip that can be inserted into anywhere in the body can help people's tremor's or help them walk again, but if this project was funded it would be very expensive. The last project was a pair of glasses that if you pressed the top corner of the rim of the glasses, the lens would become your own personal computer. No more phones or iPods to go on the internet, the glasses can function as both regular glasses or as your internet browser.

During each presentation, Ray listened with interest… each project had their pros and cons… but before Palmer Tech partnered with Queen Consolidated, Ray needed to consult with the board of directors. Standing up, rubbing his chin "Interesting… very interesting, but I'll have to check with the board before I agree to anything." He said neutrally. Oliver nodded "I know, but I needed to try." He said casually, shrugging his shoulder. Ray respectfully nodded "I think it's time I took my leave." He announced respectfully, walked towards the door and opened the door. Ray looked at Oliver "You gonna walk me out?" He asked cheekily, with a smile. Oliver nodded and followed him after Oliver closed the conference door "You know I actually didn't think you'd even hear me out." He admitted sheepishly, as they walked toward the elevator. Once they stopped, Ray looked at him and shrugged "Got to give everyone a fair chance, right?" He answered fairly.

The elevator doors opened, both stepped inside and the doors closed. Ray looked at Oliver, seeing the silly grin on his face "You know the more you try to hide that grin the more noticeable it'll be." He said knowingly, with a smile of his own. Oliver looked at Ray, startled "I thought I hid it well." He said nervously, rubbing his middle finger and thumb together quickly. Ray chuckled "You definitely tried but only a man who's been in love can recognize that smile." He said wistfully, remembering something. Oliver looked at him "How did you know?" He asked confused yet curious. Ray looked at him "That's the same smile I had after I met my wife, Anna." He said knowingly. Oliver remembered meeting Anna, a few months back. She was sweet and very efficient but he hasn't really seen her since He huffed "Really?" He said trying to act nonchalant. Ray nodded "Yep and you met someone before our meeting. Now, you don't have to tell me but you're not fooling anyone." He said wittingly, dropping the subject as the elevator arrived at the lobby.

The elevator doors opened and both men walked out towards the entrance of Queen Consolidated. Both men walked outside where Palmer's car was, Oliver turned and started to walk away when he heard Ray call his name and turned back "Take it from me and don't let that girl slip away!" He advised knowingly as he slid into his car and shut the door and the car drove away. Oliver looked at where Ray's car had been, shook his head and walked back into Queen Consolidated.

After arriving back to the 32nd floor, Oliver walked into his office and sat in his chair. Taking out the napkin, he looked at the message

 **Hey! My number's (532) 678-8321 and you can call me whenever… day or night if you want to talk about your day or anything else, I'm here.**

 **xxFelicityxx**

 _Oliver smiled at the message "I don't know why but there's something different about Felicity Smoak then the other women I've met…" He thought curiously, grabbing his phone from his pants pocket, turning the phone on, going to the contacts, pressing the add contact, adding Felicity's number._ Oliver's smile brightened "There… everything feels right." He murmured contentedly, setting his phone to vibrate and putting it back in his pants pocket. After putting the napkin back, He then gathered the leftover paperwork and started to look over what needed to be done.

* * *

 **With Felicity when she returned to the apartment...**

Felicity hurried into the apartment and shut the door "Nyssa! You here?" She shouted urgently putting her purse on the counter in the kitchen. _"I'll add Oliver's number later… right now I've got bigger fish to fry." She thought hastily, focusing on finding her sister._ Turning her head side to side, not finding her in the living room or the kitchen, Felicity decided to search the rest of the apartment, as she walked down the hallway opening each door to see if Nyssa was there but by the last door, it was clear she wasn't in the apartment. Returning to the living room, knowing that Nyssa would show herself when she's ready, plopping on the couch she grabbed the TV remote switching it to Netflix. _"What am I in the mood for?" She thought as she selected the sci-fi category and started to scroll through the options._

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Nyssa after Felicity left...**

Nyssa knew Felicity wouldn't be back for a while and even though she had the other assassins to train with to get more experience sparring with different fight styles… she always wanted to spar with Felicity first, mostly to see what fighting style she'd fight with and depending on who lost the match who'd buy lunch when they were on assignment. Nyssa sighed frustratingly, as she knew that waiting for Felicity to come back when she was upset was frivolous "Looks like I need to find someone to spar with." She muttered knowingly, as she got up, walked to her bedroom, grabbed her workout bag, her phone and her converse, she left the room. After slipping the converse on and slinging the strap onto her shoulder securing it she left the Apartment.

After leaving the elevator and walking outside, Nyssa turned on her phone and opened up Google maps. Typing in 'Gym' in the search bar, several locations appeared but the one Nyssa decided to go to was a few blocks away from where she saved Sara. Nyssa closed her eyes _"Sara… it seems I feel a connection towards her more than I thought." She thought hypocritically, feeling a certain pull towards the blonde, even though she hadn't seen her since she rescued her._ Following the directions, about an hour of walking later, Nyssa soon found herself in front of the gym, which wasn't much since most if not all the buildings in the glades were either in somewhat good condition, disrepair or just downright inhabitable to live in. The gym was one of the buildings that were in somewhat good condition… red brick walls on the outside and the inside probably, rain gutters running the outline of the roof, with a sign with the name 'Exercise Right' on the front of the gym.

Nyssa took a deep breath and entered the gym. As she looked around Nyssa saw people in the boxing ring, jump roping, sparing on the mats and people spotting for others on the punching bags. Seeing a bench near an unoccupied punching bag, she walked over, put the bag down, walked over to the punching bag and started to punch. After a few punches and jabs, Nyssa heard someone come behind her "You know, your supposed to have tape around your hands when you punch the bag." A familiar voice said from behind her. Nyssa stopped punching the bag and turned around to face the person "Maybe so, but I'm used to not taping my hands." She said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulder. Sara raised a curious eyebrow "I'm surprised you're here." She said casually, arms crossed over her chest. Nyssa gave her a somewhat innocent look "Why wouldn't I be? I mean there are several gyms in the city…" She said casually but was interrupted. Sara shook her head quickly "No, that's… not what I meant. What I meant was I thought since the article this morning, you'd be in hiding." She said loudly at first, then softly so only they can hear. Nyssa smirked, "Maybe I like to walk on the wild side." She said slyly, turning back to the bag, putting her fists into position. Nyssa turned her head back towards Sara "You want to hold the bag?" She asked hopefully, not wanting to be alone. Sara nodded and walked over to the other side of the bag as Nyssa turned her head back to the bag.

As Nyssa punched the bag each punch would be harder than the last "Is everything alright?" Sara asked cautiously, barely catching the bag before it plowed her to the floor. Nyssa breathed in heavily "What makes you think something's wrong?" She asked disputing the claim, punching the bag a few more times. Sara stepped away from the bag and sat down next to Nyssa's bag "Cause I was almost knocked on my ass by the bag you were punching." Sara said pointedly, breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. Nyssa lowered her fists, walked over to the bench and sat on the other side of the bag "I'm sorry." She said sincerely, looking at Sara. Sara nodded, silently accepting her apology "You want to spar?" Sara suggested nonchalantly, having a feeling that Nyssa wasn't exactly in the mood to talk. Nyssa nodded and both women got up and walked over to an empty spot on the mats, getting into position.

Sara smirked, "How about the loser buys lunch for the winner?" Sara wagers, holding out her hand thinking she'll win and Nyssa will have to buy. Nyssa smiles slyly, taking her hand and shaking it "I accept." She said gracefully. Both broke off the handshake and went to opposite sides of the mat raising their fists, both circling around each other like a lioness cornering her prey. Sara struck first, trying to punch Nyssa in the arm but her opponent by using her hand to grab Sarra's wrist before she got close to Nyssa's upper arm. Nyssa smirked using Sara's weight against her, flipping her just enough to maybe bruise her. Nyssa hovered over her, holding both Sara's wrists so she couldn't use them to escape "Had enough?" She asked haughtily, smirking widely. Sara shook her head, slowly raising her knee towards her face then kicked Nyssa in the ribs, causing her to stand up and step back "Nope, not by a long shot." She shot back confidently, leaping to her feet. Nyssa shortly nodded, then sprinted towards Sara punching her shoulder causing Sara to back away, breathing deeply then exhaled. Sara started to circle Nyssa again, trying to psych her out. This went on for a few more minutes, before Sara charged, doing a roundabout kick straight to Nyssa's upper back causing Nyssa to fall onto the mat.

Nyssa growled, getting back up "Nice kick but is that all you can do?" She taunted sassily, trying to infuriate Sara. Sara frowned "There's plenty more where that came from." She shot back, her temper flaring. Both started to try to punch the other but each time the punches were blocked by the other… that went on for several minutes until Sara uppercut punched Nyssa but Nyssa was prepared, while Sara thought she one-upped her, Nyssa took the chance to kick Sara in-between the stomach and the sternum, causing her to fall flat on her back, breathing heavily "Alright! Alright! You win." Sara conceded in defeat, tiredly. Nyssa walked over to Sara, offering her hand "You were a formidable opponent." She said honestly, as Sara took her hand. Letting Sara up, Nyssa smiled "So after, we rest a little… Where are we eating?" Nyssa asked curiously, starting to get hungry. Both women laughed, walking away from the mats, searching for a place to rest.

Both women sat on a bench, having an ice bag pressed against where they were injured. Sara looked at Nyssa "That was a good match." She said breathlessly, a small smile on her face. Nyssa nodded "I agree." She said honestly, a little breathless herself. Sara saw someone approach them from the corner of her eye and smiled "Diggle!" She exclaimed happily, standing up and hugging him. Diggle chuckled "Good to see you too, Sara." He said calmly, hugging her back. Both pulled away, Sara turned to Nyssa "Nyssa, this is John Diggle, a regular at the gym and someone who helped me train." She introduced them with a smile. Nyssa stood up and held out her hand "Nyssa Raatko." She introduced herself cordially. Diggle took Nyssa's hand and shook it, giving her a small smile "Nice to meet you, Nyssa." Diggle said cordially. Nyssa nodded, letting go of his hand "Same to you, Mr. Diggle." Nyssa said in the same tone. Diggle turned his head to Sara "That was one hell of a sparring match." He said proudly, giving her a smile. Sara smiled widely "Yes but it wasn't just me it was Nyssa also." She said modestly. Diggle looked over at Nyssa "I'm wondering where you learned those skills." He asked curiously, raising his eyebrow. Nyssa shrugged "I was taught since I was a little girl." She said honestly. Diggle eyed her for a moment, then nodded "You must've had a good teacher then." He commented stoically, crossing his arms. Feeling tension thickening Sara cleared her throat "Digg, Nyssa and I are going to go now." She said hastily. Diggle nodded "I'll take care of the ice bags you two get out of here." He said nonchalantly. Both women nodded went their separate ways to get their stuff.

After changing and leaving the gym, the walk towards the diner Sara was taking them was about a block away from the gym. Sara looked at Nyssa "Do you want to tell me why you were punching the bag that hard?" She asked concerned. Nyssa exhaled deeply "I had a fight last night." She admitted solemnly, after a minute. Sara nodded sympathetically "With whom?" She asked curiously. Nyssa looked at Sara "My sister. I got into a fight with my sister." She finally said. Sara nodded "I know what that's like. My sister and I used to fight all the time." She said knowingly, as they turned onto the street where the diner was. Nyssa nodded "Yes, but this one was one I hadn't anticipated." She said melancholily, lowering her head. Sara put her arm around Nyssa "Well, let's talk about it while we're eating." She suggested as both of them entered the diner.

After being escorted to a booth, Sara sitting on one side and Nyssa on the other, both grabbing the menus and starting to look through them. After deciding what to order, Sara called over a waitress that was walking by and they told her what they wanted. The waitress smiled "It'll take a bit before your food's ready." She said patiently. Sara and Nyssa nodded at the waitress then turned their heads back to themselves "I know you don't want to talk about it, but what was the fight about?" Sara asked curiously, trying not to overstep but she knew it was better to talk then keep it bottled up. Nyssa sighed and ran her fingers "The fight was about love." She admitted downhearted, with a frown. Sara raised her eyebrow "Love?" She questioned confused, misunderstanding why. Seeing the confusion on Sara's face, Nyssa gave a small smile "Our perspective of love and our experience." She elaborated, seeing the confusion on Sara's face morph into understanding. Two milkshakes were put in front of both of Sara and Nyssa, Sara smiled at the waitress then turned her head back to Nyssa "Everyone has different experiences in love… some good, some bad." She said knowingly, sipping her milkshake. Nyssa huffed a laugh "Yes but my sister has had one serious relationship and… well, it didn't end well." She said gently, wincing at the end. Sara nodded "So you want to help her understand that love isn't something that will happen right away... That it will come gradually in time?" Sara guessed correctly. Nyssa nodded eagerly "Yes, from my experience the people I had a relationship with… I had friendship and trust for a while before I even thought of admitting my feelings for that person." She said, thinking back on her romantic relationships. Sara nodded "uh-huh." She agreed. Nyssa sipped her milkshake and raised an eyebrow "What's wrong?" She asked a little concerned. Sara sighed "While that is usually what happens, I experienced having a crush on this guy who was a friend but he was dating my older sister." She explained casually, shrugging her shoulders. Nyssa was about to reply but their lunch had just arrived and placed in front of them.

Nyssa picked up a french fry "I still don't understand why this country has an affinity for frying your food." She observed baffled, twirling the french fry closely in her hand. Sara tried to stifle her laugh but she couldn't and burst out laughing "Why not? I mean sometimes you need to let loose and try something new!" She exclaimed carefree, as her laughing dissipated. Nyssa gave Sara a small smile as she took a bite of the fry "Maybe… just maybe." She murmured thoughtfully, contemplating on what Sara just said. Nyssa was so into what she was thinking she didn't notice Sara trying to get her attention "Nyssa!" She called her name. Nyssa snapped out of he thoughts, she looked at Sara "What?!" She exclaimed dazed, flinching from being snapped out of her thoughts. Sara shook her head "Just trying to get your attention." She said casually. Nyssa rolled her eyes and took a bite of her burger "This is so good." She said happily, her mouth full. Sara nodded "Of course it is, but don't talk with your mouth full." She said half scolding/agreeing. Nyssa nodded as she chewed and swallowed "Sorry." She apologized, wiping her mouth. Sara nodded "So about your sister?" she prompted, trying to get the conversation back on track. Nyssa exhaled heavily "My sister's relationship was according to her… good for a while before both of them made bad choices that had consequences that basically forced them to break up." She explained hesitantly, trying to keep it vague. Sara nodded "So that relationship went sour… and what she thinks she's ready for another one?" She observed/guessed knowingly. Nyssa nodded, feeling emotional "I just don't want her to get hurt again." She admitted wistfully, feeling tears well up in the corners of he eyes. Sara jumped out of her booth and sat next to Nyssa, putting her arm around Nyssa and started to rub her shoulder to calm her.

After a few minutes, Nyssa wiped her tears away and grabbed a napkin, blowing her nose "Thank you for comforting me." She said gratefully, with a small smile. Sara nodded, sliding out of the booth and sliding back to her side "No problem." she said nonchalantly. Nyssa nodded again "Still… I'm never this emotional." She said frustrated with herself, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Sara shrugged "When it comes to siblings or family in general, you want to protect them… even though they might not want the protection." She said understandingly, remembering when Laurel wanted to protect her from haters. Nyssa had a hesitant look on her face "I've been protecting my sister for a while and I don't know how to let go." She begrudgingly admitted, clenching her teeth. Sara snorted "Older sister's never really know how, You know? You just need to let her do what she wants and if she **comes** to you then you can protect her." Sara advised wisely.

Nyssa nodded "Thank you, Sara." She said softly. Sara shook her head "No problem." She said waving it off. Sara had an idea "Do you have a phone?" She asked quickly, holding out her hand. Nyssa grabbed he phone from one of the side pockets of her workout bag and handed it to her "What are you doing?" She asked confused as Sara was pressing number's on the screen. Sara finished a moment later and turned the phone around in her hand "I'm adding my number to your contacts, so we can talk or text anytime…. Except when I'm working." She said obviously, holding out the phone to Nyssa. Nyssa took the phone and put it back in the side pocket "Thank you." She said smiling, taking a huge sip of her milkshake. Sara's eyes widened "Don't you want to slow down? You don't want to get brain freeze." She cautioned, knowing that brain freeze sucks. Nyssa shrugged "I got brain freeze when I visited my sister while she was at college." She said nonchalantly. Sara looked at her in awe "And it didn't hurt?' She questioned unbelievably. Nyssa laughed "Oh, it did." She said simply, taking the last bite of her french fries. Sara gave her a weird look "I know that sip of your milkshake gave you brain freeze." She said knowingly, with a smirk. Nyssa shrugged "Yes, it did… but I just don't have the reaction that other people do anymore." She admitted sheepishly. Sara looked at her amazed "You surprise me, Nyssa…" She said in wonderment, trailing off cause she didn't know Nyssa's last name. Nyssa smiled gently "Raatko." She supplied. "Nyssa Raatko." She introduced with a smile, holding out her hand. Sara took her hand and shook it "Nice to meet you Nyssa Raatko." She said politely, a smile on her face.

The rest of lunch went by quickly, after paying for the food they gathered their stuff and walked out of the diner. Both turned sideways facing each other "I guess this is goodbye… for now." Nyssa said disappointedly, a small frown on her face. Sara put her hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently "That just means we'll have to meet up again soon." She said softly, with a gentle smile. Nyssa had an idea "When is your next day off?" She asked inquisitively. Sara smirked, having the same idea "Tuesday." She answered simply, with the same smirk on her face. Nyssa's face brightened "Tuesday it is then." She stated simply. Sara nodded, started to walk away "Bye! See you on Tuesday!" She said waving to Nyssa until she was out of sight.

Nyssa walks the other way feeling lighter than she was before running into Sara, _She smirked: "Now I have to make things right with Felicity." She thought determined, holding her head up as she walked back to the apartment._

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Oliver at Queen Consolidated…_**

Oliver finished his paperwork, stacking it in a pile and putting it neatly on his desk. Oliver looked at the clock, it was around three o'clock. Oliver's eyes widened, he skipped lunch! But he looked at the edge of the desk and saw a big belly burger bag, probably courtesy of Mrs. Adams. Making a mental note to thank her, _Oliver sighed in relief, his stomach growling "At least, I got a lot of my paperwork done." He thought as he grabbed the food bag, opened it and grabbed the food and proceeded to eat._

* * *

 **When Nyssa returned to the apartment...**

Felicity was watching a Dr. Who episode when she heard the apartment door open and close. Felicity heard Nyssa go down the hall, open her door and throw her workout bag on the floor. Footsteps quickened as Nyssa sprinted down the hall, entered the living room, grabbed the TV remote and turned off the TV then put it on the side table. Felicity sat up "Hey! I was watching that!" She exclaimed indignantly, giving her a hard stare. Nyssa stared back just as hard "We need to talk." She stated firmly, leaving no room to argue. Felicity stiffly nodded "Well, then let's talk." She said resigned, knowing it was coming sooner or later. Nyssa nodded walked over to the recliner on the left "I'm sorry." She apologized pensively. Felicity raised an eyebrow "For what?" She asked, playing dumb. Nyssa groaned " For basically say you have no experience in love!" She burst out, irritated. Felicity smirked and nodded "Apology accepted." She said sincerely, getting off the couch, walking over to the recliner and hugging Nyssa.

A few minutes, both women released each other from the hug and Nyssa sighed "I talked to someone today and that person gave me advice." She said vaguely, twiddling with her thumbs. Felicity nodded, walking back to her spot on the couch "What advice?" She asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. Nyssa chuckled "Basically that I've got to let you do what you want and let you make your own mistakes." She said reluctantly, looking down Felicity sighed, getting up from the couch walking over to the recliner, crouching to Nyssa's level and with her left hand raised her chin so Nyssa was looking at her "I know you're hesitant to stop being protective of me… especially after what happened to _him_ but you need to let me try again… to find love. Besides, I know that you'll always be there for me whether I know it or not. You're my big sister, I'll always need you." She comforted her, putting her right hand over Nyssa's left. Nyssa nodded "I'll always need you, 'ukhti alsaghira." She promised with a smile. Felicity smiled and stood up "How about we sit on the couch and watch a movie on Netflix?" She suggested with a smile. Nyssa nodded, both of them stood up, walked to the couch and sat down. Nyssa grabbed the remote that was on the side table and handed it to Felicity. She turned on the TV and scrolled through the movies until they decided on 'Princess Diaries'.

* * *

 **When Oliver gets home from work…**

Walking in the door, Oliver tossed his keys on the side table, walked to the couch, sat down slung the travel case strap over his head, letting the case fall on its side and put his briefcase on the coffee table. _He scrubbed his face with his hands "Man! Today was tiring… well, except when I met Felicity and the possible partnership with Palmer." He thought exhausted, with a tired smile._ After lunch, it was a few meetings and a little more paperwork before clocking out at 6:30. It took a while to get home… but he was just glad to be home. He wondered if Tommy called or texted… he grabbed his phone and turned it on, he saw he had a voicemail from Tommy. Oliver winced when he saw the timestamp, 2:00, he had been doing paperwork at the time. He sighed clicking the notification, clicking the play button and putting the phone up to his ear "Hey Ollie! Laurel and I are back from our honeymoon and well... I was wondering if you weren't busy on Friday we'd get a couple drinks and hang out... Anyway, I know you're probably busy so call or text when you can." Tommy said casually yet hopefully, trying not to stammer. Oliver sighed as he deleted the voicemail and opened the texting app

 **Oliver: Of course, we can hang out tomorrow! Just let me know the time.**

 **Tommy: Great! I can't wait! See you, Ollie!**

 **Oliver: See you!**

He closed the app after noticing that Tommy had read it… Oliver sighed exhaustedly "Guess I'd better make one of those TV dinners instead of actually cooking." He muttered getting up off the couch and trudging himself to the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

 **Meanwhile _with Felicity at 10:30…_**

After the movie and dinner, which dinner became a battle strategy meeting for when they go back into the field in about a week. Time just seemed to go by more slowly than usual "Probably because today was different than the other days since we've arrived in Starling." Felicity thought knowingly, smiling dreamily. Nyssa shook Felicity's shoulder "Hey, you alright?" She asked concern shining in her eyes. Felicity fake yawned "Yeah, I'm just tired… so I'm going to go back to my room." She said simply, getting off the couch, grabbing her purse, walked to her bedroom and closed the door.

Felicity sits on the bed, opening her purse, putting her hand in it and grabbing the napkin "Bingo!" She exclaimed softly, pulling the napkin out of the purse. The napkin was folded and a little wrinkled from being in a tight space all day but that was all it was. Felicity unfolded the napkin and started to smile as she read

 **Felicity, my number is (532) 453-7127. You can call to vent, babble or if you just want to hear my voice, I'll be there.**

 **Oliver.**

Felicity grabbed her phone from her purse, pressed the home button, unlock the screen, went to contacts and added Oliver's number. Felicity smiled brightly "Now, that feels more right than anything I've done in a while." She thought happily. She bites her lip, wondering if she should text him… she tapped the side of her phone case when she heard a beep, indicating she had a text.

 **Oliver: You still awake?**

 **Felicity: Yep. Not surprised you are up, Mr. CEO**

 **Oliver: Ha-ha, yeah usually I'd be at the office right now.**

 **Felicity: And your not now?**

 **Oliver: Nope, I'm talking to you.**

 **Felicity: So what do you want to talk about?**

 **Oliver: First, I want to know… did you make up with your sister?**

 **Felicity: Yes, I did. After our talk, we watched a movie.**

 **Oliver: Good, how about we tell each other what the other person asks?**

 **Felicity: Sure, how about favorites foods?**

 **Oliver: Sure. you start… breakfast foods?**

 **Felicity: Pop Tarts or cold pizza.**

 **Oliver: I'll give a pass on the pizza but pop tarts? Count me out.**

 **Felicity: 😝 I happen to like pop tarts. What about you?**

 **Oliver: scrambled eggs and toast or cereal**

 **Felicity: Ok, lunch?**

 **Oliver: Big belly burger.**

 **Felicity: What's big belly burger?**

 **Oliver: It's the best burger place in the city!**

 **Felicity: I've never heard of it.**

 **Oliver: 😲 Well, we'll correct that.**

 **Felicity: When?**

 **Oliver: How about Saturday?**

 **Felicity: During our tour of the city?**

 **Oliver: Yeah, want to meet at 10 at Jitters?**

 **Felicity: Sure. Dinner foods?**

 **Oliver: Homemade pot roast with mixed greens and biscuits. You?**

 **Felicity: while there are several… I'd have to say Nachos with cheese and jalapenos.**

 **Oliver: Good choice.**

 **Felicity: Yeah, that was my favorite food to eat while my mom was working.**

 **Oliver: Cool. Favorite movie?**

 **Felicity: Tron or Princess Diaries.**

 **Oliver: Independence Day.**

 **Felicity: not bad. Favorite holiday movie?**

 **Oliver: Diehard.**

 **Felicity: Either White Christmas or Fred Claus.**

 **Oliver: Not bad.**

 **Felicity: Thanks.**

 **Oliver: Favorite kids movie?**

 **Felicity: Toy Story.**

 **Oliver: Monsters Inc.**

 **Felicity: Not bad… but nothing beats Toy story.**

 **Oliver: Maybe… but monsters inc. is pretty good too.**

 **Felicity: Yeah, it is.**

 **Oliver: 😪You know we've been texting back and forth for about an hour and a half?**

Felicity turned her head toward the right bedside table to see that it was midnight and her eyes widened not realizing how much time had passed, _She yawned, suddenly feeling tired "I guess it's time to say goodbye." She thought disappointedly, pouting._

 **Felicity: Guess it's time to say goodnight huh?**

 **Oliver: Yep, gotta get up in six hours.**

 **Felicity: Oh, I'm so sorry.**

 **Oliver: Why? It's not your fault besides I like talking to you.**

 **Felicity: I like talking to you too.**

 **Oliver: I'll see you Saturday.**

 **Felicity: See you Saturday.**

 **Oliver: Goodnight.**

 **Felicity: Goodnight.**

 _Oliver stared at her response and smiled "I feel more like myself than I have in a while." He thought tiredly._ He turns off his phone, putting it on the bedside table, turns off the light, scoots down in the bed and lays his head down on his pillow and falls asleep with a smile on his face. Felicity turns off her phone, putting it on her bedside table, turns off the light and closed her eyes, with a smile on her face, slowly falling asleep both Oliver and Felicity dream of what's to come.

* * *

 **Well, that's the chapter. Olicity officially met, Nyssa and Sara had lunch and Olicity had a late night chat. Until next time!**


	5. Nosy Tommy and Thea

**Here's the chapter... It's a little shorter than I wanted it to because it seems longer than it was... it's filler but it introduces a loved character that is a semi-important character in this story. So don't forget to comment, Fave and subscribe!**

* * *

Oliver's eyes snapped open as his alarm blared loudly "Stupid alarm." He muttered as he sat up and pressed the snooze button. He stretches and wipes the sleep from his eyes… After Oliver had gotten dressed, He saw his phone on his bedside table, walked over, grabbed it and put it in his right pants pocket, just in case. He left his bedroom, closing the door and walking into the kitchen.

Oliver decided to have cereal instead of toast or eggs. After eating and having his cup of coffee he heard his phone buzz in his pocket. Pressing the home button, he saw that he had a text from Felicity. He smiled, pressing the notification which automatically opens the texting app.

Felicity: Morning Sleepyhead!

Oliver: Morning to you too.

Felicity: I guess there won't be any Coffee run today?

Oliver: Not today… Sorry.

Felicity: Me either… mostly cause after I have my coffee I'm going to go for a run with my sister.

Oliver smiled at the text, glad she was spending time with her sister trying to smooth over the relationship after their fight. He'd do that with Thea, after a fight even if it meant missing whatever party that was happening that night.

Oliver: That's good… Spending time with family is very important.

Felicity: Yes, especially since you don't know when you'll lose them.

Oliver: I know… So, after your run, what's the rest of your day look like?

Felicity: Probably watch Dr. Who or the Twilight zone on Netflix.

Oliver: I remember watching the Twilight zone in class when we had time to spare, but I've never watched Dr. Who.

Felicity: Well, then mister very soon you and I will marathon Dr. Who.

Oliver: Ok, if you watch the Terminator with me.

Felicity: Why not? And isn't it time for you to go to work?

 _Oliver looked at the clock on the wall and it read 6:30 "Oh, Shit! I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now!" He thought, eyes wide relieved that she reminded him._

Oliver: Thank you for reminding me! And yes it is… is it too much to ask you to save me from corporate hell?

Felicity: 😆 Sorry but no can do.

Oliver: it was worth a try. I'm sorry but I gotta go, Bye.

Felicity: I gotta go myself, bye.

Oliver put his phone in his pocket, swiftly gathered his briefcase and laptop from the living room and was quickly out the door.

* * *

 **Queen Consolidated.**

Oliver arrived at Queen consolidated about thirty minutes later, after quickly signing in he sprinted to the elevator, where he noticed Walter Steele was holding the door open "You coming, Oliver?" He questioned with a curious eyebrow. Oliver nodded and quickly stepped onto the elevator before it closed. Walter looked at Oliver "You running a little late?" He asked curiously. Oliver took a deep breath and nodded "Lost track of time." He said truthfully. Walter nodded, turning forward "How about we talk in your office?" He asked hopefully. Oliver nodded, feeling a little nervous.

A few minutes later, the elevator dinged and both Walter and Oliver walked onto the executive floor, towards Oliver's office. After they both walked in, Oliver shut the door "Please have a seat, What do you want to talk about?" He asked curiously, gesturing Walter to take a seat before walking to his chair, taking a seat and putting down both his cases under his desk. Walter nodded and sat in the chair in front of the desk "Are you alright?" He asked concerned, a worried look on his face.

Oliver nodded "Yes I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" He said casually, eyebrow raised in confusion. Walter sighed "I just wanted to check on you because of what happened at the fundraiser." He admitted sheepishly. Oliver nodded "I understand, especially since you were taking care of your wife during the fundraiser." He said understandingly, giving him a sympathetic smile. Walter nodded gratefully. His wife, Beth had gotten sick the day before the fundraiser, so Walter had taken a couple discretionary days to take care of her until she was back on her feet "Thank you for letting me take a couple days off to take care of her." He said graciously. Oliver waved it off "No problem besides family is important." He said knowingly, with a smile. Walter looked at the time "I think it's time for me to get to my own office." He said regretfully, standing up. Oliver nodded as Walter walked to the door and opened it "Thank you for checking on me." He said thankfully, with a small smile. Walter turned his head back towards Oliver "You know, you can tell me anything, right?" He reminded Oliver, with a small smile. Oliver nodded "Yes, I know." he reassured him with a small nod. Walter nodded back, walking out the door and closing it.

Oliver looked at the door for a few moments _"Maybe, I should… Nah, not yet not until I'm sure about trying it." He thought considering but thought against it for now. Oliver shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts._ Grabbing his travel case, opening it, grabbing and putting the laptop on his desk, opening it and turning it on to start on a presentation to show the board on Monday.

* * *

 **Around noon with Oliver...**

Oliver sighed in relief… Since the meeting with Palmer went well and hopefully Monday he'll be able to present to the board. Oliver closed his eyes and he heard a knock at his office door "I'm not in the mood for anybody right now." He said aggravated, just wanting to be alone. "Not even for your best friend?" An unexpected voice rang out. Oliver opened his eyes and saw his best friend, Tommy Merlyn. Oliver stood up, smiling widely "Tommy! I thought we weren't supposed to meet up until tonight." Oliver exclaimed surprised, getting up, walking over to him and hugging him. After letting go of the hug, Oliver leads Tommy to the seat in front of his desk "Sit down, please." He said politely.

Tommy sat down and Oliver eased himself around his desk and into his seat "Why are you here?" He asked curiously, Tommy smiled widely, holding up a bag of Chinese food "I thought that we could have lunch and when I saw your assistant leaving for lunch and she asked me to give you your lunch." He said simply, gesturing to the bag of food. Oliver smiled and stood up "Conference room." He assumed knowingly. Tommy nodded "As always." He confirmed Oliver's assumption as he stood up.

Both men made their way out of Oliver's office and to the conference room. When their fathers would be in a meeting and it was lunch time, they'd be put in the break room but they'd sneak off with their food to the conference room which would be empty… most of the time. After entering the Conference room and sitting down across the other in the first two chairs at the long table. Tommy opened the bag of food and split the cartons between them "So, what has happened in the last month that I've been away?" He asked nonchalantly, grabbing the cartoon of pork lo mein, opening it, grabbing a pair of chopsticks and started eating. As he started to eat the General Tso's chicken, Oliver shrugged " Nothing much." He said casually, shrugging his shoulder. Tommy looked at his best friend in disbelief "Your joking, right?" He asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow. Oliver sighed "Basically cause besides the fundraiser Wednesday nothing really exciting." He said simply, hoping to evade the subject of conversation.

Tommy's interest peaked at that "It's probably about what happened at the fundraiser... it must've shaken him up. " He thought knowingly, pinpointing what was bothering his friend. Tommy was about to protest when a muffled beep rang out from somewhere in the room… Tommy looked around wondering where the noise came from but when he couldn't find the source he went back to eating. Several minutes later, the beeping happened again Tommy grit his teeth then looked at Oliver annoyed "You gonna get that?" He wondered nonchalantly, hoping that he checks the texts just so the beeping stops. Oliver stopped eating and put his chopsticks down "I don't want to be rude by texting someone while I'm supposed to be spending time with you." He explained knowingly, looking into his best friends eyes.

Tommy can see that Oliver's torn between answering the text and giving Tommy his undivided attention because between work, wedding planning than the wedding and the honeymoon they barely had any time to hang out. Tommy looked at Oliver for a moment then nodded "I know, but I also that if you don't answer it now you'll die of anticipation." He reasoned sensibility, with a small smile. Oliver nodded, reached into his pocket and pulling out his phone and walking over to the corner and leaning his back against the glass.

After he leaned against the glass, Oliver put in his password and opened the texting app

Felicity: Hey, I was wondering if you had died in boredom yet? Cause if you have I can rescue you. I mean, if you want me to

Oliver: Ha-ha, very funny but no, I'm having lunch with my best friend, Tommy. So I'm saved this time, Of course, I'd want you to rescue me… if you had to, I mean.

Felicity: I thought that speaking in sentence fragments was something only I did. Anyway, Tommy Merlyn, right? I can't wait to hear more about him and meet him... When the time is right.

Oliver: Maybe, maybe not. Yeah, when the time is right, cause even though Tommy has matured he still can be an immature punk.

Felicity: OK, I'll talk to later or I'll see you tomorrow. 

Oliver: Alight. I'll talk or see you later.

Oliver put his phone to sleep, in his left pants pocket and looked up almost missing Tommy staring at him then looking down and starting to eat again. Oliver inwardly groaned, he knew Tommy was going to rib him on who he was texting until he told him but he wouldn't, he wanted to keep Felicity to himself... at least for now.

Oliver walked back to the table, sat down and started eating like nothing happened. Tommy stared at him astonished "What was that?" He asked flabbergasted, eyebrow raised. Oliver looked at Tommy confused "What was what?" He countered casually, twirling some lo mein on the fork and putting it in his mouth. Tommy gaped at Oliver "The texting… you relaxed and the smiling." He listed quickly, trying to make sense of what he just saw. Oliver shrugged nonchalantly "That's nothing." He said dismissively, trying to wave it off. Tommy shook his head "Sorry my friend but that's bullshit if you think that." He protested knowingly. Oliver gave a hard stare "It might be something it might not." He said offhandedly, trying to not think too much of it. Tommy sighed "Who were you texting?" He asked anxiously, curiosity shining in his eyes.

Oliver shook his head "None of your business." He said quickly. Tommy raised his eyebrow suspiciously "Are you sure?" he pressed uncertainty. Oliver sighed scrubbing his face with his hands "Yes, Tommy! My private life is that... My. private. Life. Anyone I talk to whether by text, call or in person is my business."He snapped harshly, frustration clear in his voice. Tommy held his hands up in surrender "Ok! Ok, I'm sorry." He apologized quickly. Oliver took a deep breath "No, I'm sorry. I've been stressed about QC business, frustrated that Mom tried to set me up on a date again…" He apologized then started explaining why he was frustrated but was interrupted. "Moira still trying to set you up? I would've stopped after Carrie Cutter. She's was a real nutcase." Tommy teased feigning shock, a small smile on his face. Oliver nodded "More than the others." He said knowingly, a shiver going down his spine, remembering how she stalked him for weeks after one date. Tommy nodded "Yep… Are you sure you don't want to talk about who you were talking to?" He said cautiously, wanting to be absolutely sure. Oliver sternly nodded "Positive." He said firmly. Tommy looked at him and exhaled deeply "Well, whoever that is and whatever will happen will when it happens." He said wisely, knowing that Oliver and whoever that is connect really well.

After finishing their lunch and putting the rest away in the fridge in Oliver's office, the two of them sat down in the same chairs from before. Oliver "I forgot, how does it feel to be married?" He asked curiously, a sly smile on his face. Tommy laughed "While I feel the same, I never thought I'd be married." He said in awe. Oliver chuckled "Yeah, everyone thought I'd be married to Laurel and you the eternal bachelor." He said nostalgically, finding it strange how five years can change a person. Tommy had a faraway look in his eyes "Yeah, except it's the other way around." He said ironically, shaking his head. Oliver chuckled and smiled "What are the odds?" He asked sarcastically.

If he could tell his younger self this is what his future would be he'd laugh in your face and walk away. Tommy rolled up his sleeve and checked his watch, it was 1:20. Tommy sighed and looked back at his friend "I need to go, besides you probably have paperwork to do." He said resignedly, getting up from his seat. Oliver made a shape of a gun with his thumb, index and middle finger mimicking shooting himself, Tommy smiled "You'll get through it, Champ." He encouraged. Oliver stood up and walk around his desk and gave his friend a hug "I'm glad you came by." He said thankfully, after letting go of the hug. Tommy smiled brightly "So am I cause I missed you, buddy." He said sincerely, walking to the door and waving goodbye.

Tommy walked out of Oliver's office, remembering how he was while he was texting the mystery person. Oliver was smiling, honest to god smiling while he was texting that was something Tommy hadn't seen that in what seemed like years, he wondered who was making him grin like that… Tommy resolved to find out who it was. Oliver sighed heavily, he knew Tommy wasn't going to quit until he found out who he was texting. He felt nervous at the observation his friend made... Did he really smile like that? And like what? All Oliver knew was any romantic feelings he had for Felicity would be on hold for a while until he got to know her better.

* * *

When Oliver got home that night, he dragged himself through the door, put his things in their respectful places and collapsed on the couch. The rest of his workday was uneventful, he met with the head of accounting to determine how much revenue they gained or lost in the last quarter and calculate and divide how much the employees would get in their paychecks. After that, He tweaked his presentation until it was time to clock out.

Oliver heard the buzzer so he quickly scrubbed his face to wake himself up and opened the door, to his surprise it was Thea."Thea! What are you doing here?" He wondered surprised as his sister maneuvered herself around him, barging into his apartment. Thea turned around and smiled, holding up two containers "I brought some of Raisa's food! So we can eat together." She said simply, ignoring his question altogether. Oliver closed the door and faced Thea with his arms crossed over his chest "Thea, why are you here?" He asked again suspiciously, eyebrow raised. Thea sighed exasperatedly "Mom and dad wanted to talk about what I'm going to do now that I'm out of high school during dinner but I quickly said that I'd be eating dinner with you so I asked Raisa to put some food in containers and came over here." Thea explained grumpily, before going into the kitchen and putting down the containers. Oliver followed Thea into the kitchen and looked at her, shocked "So I'm just a means to escape talking about what you want to do once school rolls around again with our parents?" He pouted at her, feigning hurt.

Thea smirked and shrugged "Yeah." She stated simply. Oliver gaped at her then smirked Thea knew that look and ran, Oliver, started to chase her. Thea ran through the living room but she knew Oliver was going to catch her if she kept going around in circles so she diverted her course down the hall. She was almost in Oliver's bedroom when he snaked his arms around her waist "Ollie! let me go!" She squealed as tried to escape his grasp. Oliver hoisted her over his shoulder, walked back to the living room and plopped her onto the sofa. Oliver used his hands to keep her arms in place while he moved onto the couch where her feet were, he then removed his hands from her arms and started to tickle her. Within minutes Thea shrieked with laughter "Ollie! Please stop!" Thea pleaded in between her laughter. Oliver straightened his back but was hovering over her "Don't stop? OK." He misinterpreted with a smirk. Oliver kept tickling her but he started to tickle harder... the tears that had just formed in her eyes were now falling from her cheeks "Ollie, please!" Thea begged pleadingly, squirming to get out of his arm length. Oliver noticed she had enough, with her face red and tear tracks visible on her cheeks "Tell me I'm the best big brother ever and I'll stop." He said sweetly, a smile on his face. Thea took a deep breath "You're the best brother ever!" Thea exclaimed breathlessly. Oliver pulled back his hands and smiled at her "Now was that so hard?" He said simply as Thea sat up and swung her legs off the couch. Thea turned her head to Oliver and glared "No." She mumbled as Oliver maneuvered himself into a sitting position. Oliver looked at her "I think it's time for dinner don't you?" He asked softly, with a soft smile. Thea nodded "Yeah." She agreed softly. Both of them got up from the couch and walked together into the kitchen to get dinner ready.

After putting the food on plates and warming them up, the two siblings take their plates with them and sit in between the couch and the coffee table. Oliver grabs the TV remote, turns on the Tv and changes the channel to a random one. Oliver turned to Thea "You know, I'm surprised you're not on a date with Roy." He said suddenly, a suspicious look in his eyes. Thea shrugged her shoulder "What's a date with your boyfriend when you can spend dinner with family." She said wisely, with a small smile. While Oliver loved spending time with Thea... which had increased to several times a week because their father's stroke had opened their eyes to how short life can be. He also knew when his sister was up to something "Thea, why are you here?" He asked suspiciously, for the third time. Thea looked into Oliver's eyes, brother and sister held the gaze for what seemed like hours, the silence was tense and it seemed it stretch until Thea shut her eyes and groaned "Fine! I'll tell you." She relented begrudgingly. Oliver smiled in victory "Yes! now why?" He pleaded a hint of irritation in his voice.

While Oliver took a bite of the pasta, Thea sighed deeply "After Tommy left your office, he called me and told me about the mystery person you were texting." She admitted nervously, biting the inside of her cheek. Oliver groaned, his head tilted against the edge of one of the couch cushions "Thea, what else did he say?" He asked roughly. Thea small smiled "He said that you might be hiding a girlfriend or something." She said somewhat sheepishly. Oliver shot her a 'are you kidding me' look "I'm not and even if I was you'd be the first one to know, Thea." he exclaimed exasperatedly. Thea ran her fingers through her hair "I know, but I thought maybe that you were possibly... " Thea said uncertain, trailing off not know what else to say. Oliver sighed, using his foot to push the coffee table a little then the two turned to each other "Thea, I'm going to say this once, I haven't dated anyone since Laurel and I don't know if I will." He said seriously, seeing her face go from uncertain to disappointed.

Thea small smiled "I just wanted you to be happy." She admitted sheepishly, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Oliver lightly chuckled "Thea, I'm happy." He stated somewhat contently with a smile. Thea shook her head "You're not happy, Ollie." She argued knowingly. Thea knew her brother... and he wasn't happy. Even though they were ten years apart in age, she and Oliver were as close if not closer than siblings would usually be but that was because since their parents were so busy so Oliver or Raisa took care of her. Seeing that they ate most of the food, Oliver grabbed both his and Thea's plates and stood up "I'm going to put these on the counter for later." He said suddenly, before walking into the kitchen.

Thea huffed in frustration, stood up and followed him "You know you can't dismiss the topic forever." She reminded him, knowingly. As Oliver finished scraping the food off and putting the plates in the sink, he turned to her "Like you and the subject of college?" He shot back, a victorious smirk on his face. Thea stuck her tongue out then groaned "I'm sorry I came over here with somewhat false intentions but I did come over here to get away from the college talk." She apologized/admitted sincerely. Oliver nodded "Thank you for apologizing." He said genuinely. Oliver walked toward Thea and hugged her "Thank you." She said, a little muffled.

After letting go of the hug, Thea looked at him and sighed "Can I ask you something?" She asked a little hesitantly. Oliver nodded "You can ask me anything speedy." He assured her. Thea looked at him seriously "Why haven't you started to date again?" She asked bluntly, crossing her arms against her chest. Oliver sighed "Let's go into the living room and sit on the couch then I'll answer your question." He suggested. Thea nodded and followed her brother to the couch and sat down.

Oliver rubbed his face _"How do I explain this?" He thought trying to determine how to explain to her._ After a few minutes, he came to the conclusion "I guess I've been so busy with college then trying to save the company that I haven't had time to try and date." He explained the simplest conclusion he came to. Thea gave him a disbelieving look "While that's at least partly true, but I think there's another reason to why you haven't dated." She revealed knowingly. Oliver raised an eyebrow, confused "What's the other reason?" He asked curiously, putting his arm on the cushion then leaned his head against his head. Thea knowingly smirked, "You're scared to start dating." She pointed out knowingly. Oliver looked at his sister confused "But I'm not." He corrected her. Thea sighed frustratedly "Then I don't know!" She exclaimed confused. Oliver bit his lip "Then what's the other reason?" He wondered hopelessly, even more, confused than before. Thea shrugged her shoulder "That's something you'll have to find out on your own." She said simply, a small smile on her face. Thea looked out the window behind the couch, it was pitch black outside "I need to go." She said suddenly, getting off the couch, walked to where her shoes were and put them on. Oliver got up and reached Thea as she was about to turn the knob to his apartment door "I want you to know you can come over anytime." He gently reminded her, a smile on his face. Thea opened the door turned back to face him "I know, besides what makes you think I haven't come over while you're at work?" She joked cutely, walking out the door. Oliver smirked "Brat!" He called out teasingly. Thea turned back "Jerk!" She shot back as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. She turned her head back in his direction and smiled "Love you." she mouthed lovingly. Oliver nodded and smiled back "Love you too." he mouthed sweetly before she steps into the elevator

After he shuts his door, Oliver suddenly feels exhausted since he basically was ambushed about the person he was texting since it has been a while since he had even been on a date that he actually wanted to go on... the ones his mother set him up on don't count according to him because he was set up with a bunch of crazies. A loud beep snapped him out of his thoughts, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. It was a text from Felicity, he smiled and clicked on the notification which brought him to the texting app

Felicity: Hey, just wanted to find out how your day was...

Oliver: It was great... unless you count on being interrogated by not only my sister and best friend about who I have been texting.

Felicity: Yeesh, sorry. But I would probably do the same thing since I'm the younger sister as well.

Oliver: Still... they were snooping and I don't like it when they do. I did know to expect this with Thea but Tommy? Not so much, at least for a while.

Felicity: Well, it's been a while hasn't it?

Oliver: Basically, I mean I've been set up on dates but I don't count those.

Felicity: Who set you up? Thea? Tommy?

Oliver: My mother.

Felicity: 😆😆😆😆😆😆😆😆

Oliver: Uh-huh, laugh it up.

Felicity sat on her bed in her room in her pj's laughing, she held her sides trying to calm down so she wouldn't disturb Nyssa but it was hard. As she kept laughing, the tightness from her stomach to her lungs got stronger, tears welled in her eyes and started to stream down her cheeks. She forced herself to calm down, let herself breathe and respond.

Felicity: Sorry but to me, the person that's going on the date should pick the person that's on the date with them, not anybody else but especially not their mother.

Oliver: While I agree, back to the original topic, what about your day?

While Felicity took her time to reply, Oliver with his phone in hand left his living room and went back into his room. After he sat down on his bed, he kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket throwing it into the hamper he had behind his door and swung his legs onto the bed. 

Felicity: Well, It was tamer than being interrogated by others. I went for a run, watched TV basically all day whether it was Sci-fi or the history channel. So all in all my day was boring compared to yours.

Oliver: Well, so was mine. Because I started my presentation for the board til lunch then after Tommy left I had a meeting with the head of Accounting and after that, I went back over my presentation so it was just right. Then even though I was supposed to hang out with Tommy, my sister comes over with some food because she wanted to avoid the college talk with our parents.

Felicity: The college talk can be hard because not only is it their first step into adulthood but the expectation to do well not only by their professors but their parents and the university. 

Oliver stared at her response in shock because even though he had a no care attitude for college he had felt the same way, he just didn't know it at the time. His parents expected him to get a degree in business and take over the company when the time was right. He avoided that at all costs until his father had a stroke... He had just dropped out of his fourth college a week before the news of his father's stroke. After that, Oliver took college seriously and worked hard to get his degree.

Oliver: Yeah.

Felicity: That was what it was like with me... at least.

Oliver: Oh, really?

Felicity: Yes, but you'll find out more tomorrow.

Oliver: Can I have a hint?

Felicity: Nope.

Oliver: PLEASE!

Felicity: Not until tomorrow you big baby.

Oliver: Aw! That sucks.

Felicity: Maybe now but it'll be worth it tomorrow.

Oliver: I hope it's worth it. 

Felicity: It will be... it'll be you, me and the city.

Oliver: Anticipations already setting in for me.

Felicity: trust me, your not the only one. 

Oliver: Time to say goodbye, I guess.

Felicity: The quicker we say goodbye, the quicker we go to sleep the quicker it'll be morning and we'll see each other.

Oliver: Yes, but until then the excitement is buzzing.

Felicity: Yes, it is, Goodnight.

Oliver: Goodnight.

Seeing his phone needed to charge, Oliver grabbed his phone charger from his bedside table drawer and plugged it in. Oliver looked at the time it was 11 o'clock so he needed to go to bed if he wanted to be fully rested for tomorrow. He changed out of his suit into a pair of boxer shorts and climbed under the covers and turned off the light. Oliver felt the anticipation run through his veins but closed his eyes anyway. "Tomorrow's going to be so much fun." He thought excitedly with a smile as he slowly fell asleep.

Felicity put her phone on her left bedside table, climbed under the covers and reached over and turned off the light. Felicity felt the anticipation so much that she when she tried to fall asleep she couldn't. She tried to meditate like she did like she was taught first arrived at Nanda Parbat but that didn't work, she tried counting sheep but that didn't work. She closed her eyes "Come on, the faster I fall asleep the faster it'll be morning. So brain please, I beg you, shut off!" She thought desperately. Felicity pictured Oliver's eyes and how calming they were and fifteen minutes later, she was asleep.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! thank you for reading! next time: Olicity's day exploring the city!**


	6. The tour of the city

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry that it took so long but I had a little trouble focusing... Anyway, I want to thank everyone who commented, kudos, subscribed and bookmarked this story! it means a lot to me. I want to warn you that the next chapter might take a little longer because I don't know if I should do a chapter on Nysara's tour of the city or a chapter on Felicity birthday where Felicity and Nyssa bump into Oliver and Sara and eat lunch with them. I don't own any of the characters because DC comics and the CW own them... I'm just playing in the 't forget to bookmark, subscribe, comment and kudos!**

* * *

 **Saturday, July 20th, 2013**

Felicity woke up and smiled widely _"Today's the day!" She thought excitedly, as she sprang up from the bed and stretched._ Felicity climbed out of bed quickly and grabbed her makeup bag and her outfit for the day. She rushed to the bathroom to take a shower, after getting out of the shower and getting dressed in a v-neck purple t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and converse. After deciding not to put on makeup, Felicity looked in the mirror "Should I?" She murmured curiously, debating on whether she should put her hair up or not. After a few minutes, she nixed the idea of having her hair up. Felicity walked back to her room and saw it was almost 9:45 "Frak! I need to go!" She said hurriedly, quickly grabbing her purse and sprinting out her bedroom door.

Nyssa sipped her coffee as Felicity came rushing into the kitchen "Going somewhere?" She questioned curiously, as Felicity opened up a cabinet and grabbed two cereal bars. Felicity nodded "Going to explore the city, I don't know when I'll be back but it'll probably be late, so don't wait up. I love you... Bye!" She babbled quickly, as she walked out the door. Nyssa raised her eyebrow "That was weird even for her." She murmured knowingly. Nyssa knew Felicity like the back of her hand, despite her efforts to change not only her look but her attitude as she grew from child to teenager and so forth. The question remained... Why was she in such a hurry

* * *

Oliver woke up, quickly stretched, jumped out of bed and changed into a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. He thanked God that he thought of setting his clothes out so he could grab and go. Before he left his bedroom he walked over to his closet, grabbed a light dark brown leather jacket just in case it was chilly tonight then left the bedroom. Checking the time, Oliver decided to go a little early, just in case. Quickly slipping on his leather jacket and grabbing his keys and a helmet, he left his apartment, locking it.

After arriving at the garage, he walked straight to his motorcycle, swung his leg over, kicked up the kickstand and took off. He arrived at Jitters around 9:30 but decided not to get in line just yet. Oliver put his hands in his pockets _"Ok, at least I'm early for something for a change... " He thought feeling pretty good._ Getting a little impatient, Oliver walks into Jitters and gets in line. The line wasn't as long as it was on Thursday, but it still felt tedious as it did then. After getting to the front of the line and ordering the coffee, he walked to one of the empty tables and sat down. He tapped his fingers, waiting for his order to be called "Waiting as never been more tedious than it has now." He thought knowingly, trying to keep calm. A few minutes later, He heard his order called, got up and walked over, paid for it and went outside to wait for her.

Oliver sipped his coffee and shuffled his feet back and forth "I hope she gets here soon." He whispered hopefully, as he looked at his watch, it said 9:50. Oliver took a deep breath "Ok, alright, there's no reason to be nervous it's just two friends touring the city together right?" He said to himself trying to reassure himself. Oliver had a confused look on his face _"Is it just two friends touring the city or something more?" he thought confused and curious, his brain starting to hurt._ Oliver shook his head and turned his head right and saw Felicity coming down the street.

Felicity turned the corner to see Oliver holding two coffee cups, one that's obviously his and the other that is probably hers "That is sweet." She thought warmly, a smile creeping on her face. She walked up to him "Hey mister, I hope one of those is for me." She said hopefully, grinning widely. Oliver grinned widely back "Ma'am I think your right." He said knowingly, playing along, holding the cup out for her. She took the cup in her hand sipped it, feeling the warm liquid go down her throat, starting to wake her up "Thank you for the coffee." She said sincerely. Oliver smiled softly "No problem." He said nonchalantly. shrugging his shoulder.

Felicity shook her head "Thank you anyway... You want to go inside?" She suggested hopefully. Oliver shrugged "Why not?" He said casually, shrugging non-committedly. Both walked up the entryway into Jitters, turned right to the corner table and sat down. Felicity sipped on her coffee "So, were you waiting long?" She asked curiously, biting her lip, nervously. Oliver shook his head "No, I got here around 9:30, decided to order our coffee, I waited for ten minutes in line, five for the order and after getting the cups I waited outside for you." He explained softly. Felicity sighed in relief "Good, cause I wouldn't want to keep you waiting since your taking me on a tour of the city but you also bought me coffee again, which thank you again by the way." She somewhat rambled until she caught Oliver's smile. Felicity tilted her head sideways confused "What?" She asked confused. Oliver shook his head "You're cute when you ramble." He commented honestly before taking a sip of his coffee. Felicity blushed slightly "Thank you for saying that." She said simply with a small smile. Oliver smiled "Your welcome." He said returning her smile. Felicity gently slapped her forehead "I almost forgot that I grabbed these." She said opening her purse, grabbing two cereal bars and putting them on the table. Oliver looked unsure at the bar then at Felicity "Thank you but no thank you." He declined politely shaking his head. Felicity nodded grabbed one and put it back in her purse, closing it "Your loss." She told him simply, shrugging her shoulder.

Oliver smirked "No problem, I know the best bakery in Starling. We could grab some glazed donuts if you wanted." He said casually, trying to tempt her. Felicity could feel her mouth start to salivate, she quickly nodded, grabbing the other bar, putting it back into her purse and closed it "I'd love some Donuts." She said simply with a smile. Oliver nodded "Great! We'll go after we finish our coffee." He decided. She nodded in agreement " I can't wait." She said excitedly, taking a long sip of her coffee. Oliver took a sip of his coffee "Why are you in Starling?" He asked curiously. Felicity sighed heavily "Basically, we're trying to get away from home for a few weeks or longer." She answered truthfully, referring to her and Nyssa, giving him a weak smile. Oliver returned her smile "Too heavy a subject this early in the morning?" He guessed correctly. She nodded, biting her lip, looking at him "Home's complicated... more complicated than it should be." She stated sadly, with a frown. Oliver nodded in understanding "My families complicated too... in more ways than one." He said knowingly with a hint of mystery. Felicity shook her head "Let's table that discussion another day, shall we?" She said cautiously, sipping her coffee. Oliver nodded "Yeah." He said casually, sipping the last of his coffee. Felicity took a long sip of the last of her coffee "You ready?" She asked casually, ready to go. Oliver nodded as both of them got up from their seats "Most definitely." He said readily, holding out his hand which she took and they walked away from the table. After they threw out the coffee cups, Oliver and Felicity walked out of Jitters and towards Oliver's motorcycle. After they got to the bike, Felicity looked at the motorcycle, nervously "I didn't know we were going to tour the city on this." She said confused. Oliver looked at her apologetically "Basically if we don't want paparazzi to follow us, we need to use the bike since they don't expect me to use it." He said truthfully, getting on the bike and offering the helmet he brought. Hesitantly, Felicity took it, put it on and carefully got on the seat behind Oliver, who looked behind at her "You need to hold onto my waist." He said gruffly, kicking the kickstand up and revving the engine. Felicity' eyes widened "Why do I need to?" She questioned a little unsettled, as she wrapped her arms around him. Oliver smirked turning his head forward "It's going to be a wild ride." He answered simply, as the bike sped off.

* * *

Felicity felt the wind whisk past her as the motorcycle breeze down the road "Who-hoo!" She whooped as they came to a stop. Oliver smiled as he looked back at her "Having fun?" He questioned already knowing the answer. Felicity nodded eagerly "I haven't been on a motorcycle before, so yeah this is fun!" She exclaimed pleasantly. Oliver nodded and turned his head frontward just in time for the light to turn green. After a few more stoplights and several turns, they stop in front of the bakery Oliver told her about. After putting the motorcycle's kickstand down and helping Felicity get off carefully, Oliver and Felicity entered the bakery. The bakery had several tables with a few chairs at each table, a counter with cash register, an entryway to the restrooms and a doorway to the back where the pastries are made. Both walked up to the counter where they were greeted by a woman in her late 30s, who gave them a bright smile "Hey guys, what'll be?" She greeted happily. Felicity and Oliver looked at each other than at the woman "Two glazed donuts please." Oliver ordered with a smile. The woman nodded, turning to the cash register "That'll be 13.00$" She said sweetly. Both nodded, grabbed their wallet's out of their pants pockets, put them on the counter then looked at each other "I think it's my turn don't you think?" She asked assertively, raising her eyebrow. Oliver and Felicity stared at each other in the eye, neither backing down. Minutes went by until Oliver sighed deeply "If you insist." He concedes defeated, grabbing his wallet and backing away so she could pay. The woman looked at her in awe "Girl, you're very lucky." She commented knowingly, taking the cash Felicity handed out to her. Felicity raised an eyebrow confused "Why?" She said not understanding why. She smiled "Your man is letting you pay. I see couples come in throughout the day and the woman seldom pays. So it's nice to see a couple who's equal... She paused but was interrupted. "But he and I aren't together." Felicity protested indignantly. The woman shook her head and smiled "It's just a matter of time." She said knowingly. The woman shook her head and smiled sweetly "Anyway, it'll be 5 or ten minutes before the donuts are ready." She informed Felicity before going thru the doorway to make the donuts. Felicity looked at where she went and lightly shook her head, dismissing it, walked to the table where Oliver was sitting and sat down across from him. Oliver looked at her, curiously as she put her purse on the table "What?" He asked casually. Felicity shook her head "it's nothing." She dismissed, waving it off. Oliver looked at her concerned, grabbed the hand she was waving, gently putting it down on the table and rubbing his thumb lightly on top of her hand "Are you sure?" He asked wanting to double-check. Felicity nodded "Positive." She confirmed with a small nod.

An awkward silence filled the air until... "I'm allergic to nuts." Felicity suddenly blurted out. Oliver looked at her surprised yet intrigued "Really?" He said astonished, not expecting that. Felicity nodded, a little embarrassed "During my first and last frat party, I was offered a pot brownie and I thought why not? but what I didn't know was that it had nuts in it. I took a bite and I started coughing, trying to breathe but my airway was getting tighter by the second until my roommate who dragged me there, dug into my pants pocket and administered the EpiPen into my thigh... I was fine until the EMTs arrived to take me to the emergency room. I had to stay a few hours for observation but after that, I was more careful... keeping an EpiPen with me at all times, asking if there were peanuts in certain foods or peanut oil used to cook certain foods." She explained seriously, finishing the story, patting her purse indicating where the Epipen was, remembering how she was cautious about what foods to eat when she first arrived at Nanda Parbat. Oliver nodded "Alright... Thank you for letting me know." He said thankfully, making a mental note to start carrying an EpiPen around for emergencies. Felicity nodded "You're welcome." she said sincerely, with a smile. They smiled at each other for what seemed more than minutes... until they snapped out of their little bubble when they heard 'Order up!' and looked towards the counter where their donut sat on napkins.

Oliver smiled and stood up "I'll get them." He said quickly as he started to walk away but Felicity stood up, reached over and put her hand on his forearm "I can get them." She offered softly. Oliver shook his head "You paid for them, the least I can do is bring them to the table." He reasoned courteously. _"Well, when he puts it like that." She thought in agreement, conceding taking her hand off his arm._ Oliver nodded and walk over the counter, grabbing the donuts and walked back, putting the donuts in front of where he and Felicity are sitting and sat down himself. Felicity picked up the donut and took a bite "Oh my god." She said muffled with delight, moaning. Oliver smirked smugly "Told you that this was the best bakery in starling, which includes their donuts." He said braggingly before taking a bite of his own donut. Felicity nodded "Absolutely." She agreed, taking another bite. Swallowing Oliver raised an eyebrow "So any other stories you want to share that involve allergies?" He asked curiously, wanting to double check. Felicity shook her head "Nope... Do you?" She reassured him sincerely. Oliver shook his head "Nope." He assured her softly.

A few minutes pass and Oliver leans forward "Since we're on a tour of Starling... I was wondering where did you grow up?" He questioned curiously. Felicity smiled "I grew up in Las Vegas, Nevada." She half lied with a small smile. Felicity felt a very small twinge of guilt " _Why do I feel guilty? it's just one little half lie." She thought confused, pushing the feeling away until later._ Oliver nodded intrigued "Las Vegas huh? ever get the chance to count cards?" He mused/asked curiously. Felicity laughed "Yep." she confirmed casually. Well, she did know how to count cards... she began to learn the skill while she was still living with her mother but she didn't hone the skill until she started playing cards with friends in Nanda Parbat. Oliver smirked "Wow. Counting cards, peanut allergies, lover of junk food etc. just what else am I going to uncover about you, Ms. Smoak?" He asked rhetorically yet coyly. _"Possibly more than you think." She thought uneasily._ Felicity smiled innocently "Well, Mr. Queen what about you? we've talked about me but what about you?" She asked quizzically. Oliver shrugged "Nothing much really, I was born and raised in Starling city and I don't have any food allergies or count cards but I did some very mischievous things from when I was a kid until five years ago." He explained casually with an undertone of shame towards the end. Felicity raised her eyebrow, a little curious "Not a good guy?" She guessed correctly. Oliver nodded guiltily "Let's just say I wasn't the person who you would want to know." He answered vaguely.

Felicity knew how he felt... when she was a teenager she was a goth. When she wasn't training she was coding on a computer that she bought on a mission and had brought back, she'd code for hours upon hours... forgetting to eat or drink if it wasn't for Nyssa barging in with some food or water, basically forcing it down her throat cause she'd be so out sync with the real world. Felicity nodded "How about we agree on something?" She propositioned suddenly. Oliver raised his eyebrow, wondering "Agree on what?" He said curiously. Felicity breathed deeply "We both don't want to talk about our pasts right?" She questioned knowingly. Oliver nodded "Right, well at least at a later time." He amended/agreed readily. Felicity nodded "So why don't we agree that unless we accidentally find something out or we want to tell the other something... we don't talk about our pasts." She suggested seriously, holding her hand out. Oliver looked apprehensively at Felicity "Are you sure?" He asked a little doubtful. Felicity nodded surely "Positive." She said confidently, still holding out her hand. Oliver stretched out his hand and took hers, shaking it "Deal." He said simply. Felicity small smiled "Deal." She agreed.

After a minute, Oliver and Felicity let go of each other's hands. Oliver took the last bite of his donut and was about to wipe his hand when Felicity stopped him "That's not how you clean your hands after eating a donut at least a glazed one." She said sternly. Oliver raised an eyebrow, curiously "Then how is it supposed to be done?" He asked sarcastically. Felicity smirked then ate the last of her donut, then licked each finger of the sticky hand one by one "There! That's how you clean your hand after eating a glazed donut." She exclaimed happily after she was finished. Oliver looked at her confused "Isn't there still stickiness on your hand after?" He said knowingly yet confused. Felicity nodded "But still it's fun to lick the glaze that you got on your fingers." She pointed out a little childishly. Oliver tentatively licked his fingers until the bits of glaze were gone from his fingers "Hmm, not bad." He said honestly, a small smile on his face.

Felicity smirked, "Told you." She said in a 'know it all' tone. She got up from her seat "Where are you going?" Oliver asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. Felicity chuckled "The restroom to wash off the stickiness off the rest of my hand." She said. He nodded and stood up as well "I should probably wash my hands also... don't want the stickiness on the handlebars." He somewhat joked cheekily. Felicity nodded with a smile then both walked to the entryway and walked into the different bathrooms.

After both of them washed their hands and left the restroom, they returned to the table and sat down "So, what else in the business district is there for you to show me?" She asked coyly. Oliver raised his eyebrow "You ready to go already?" He questioned astonished. Felicity shrugged "Why not? besides, I'd love to see the rest of the business district and hopefully go to the park before lunch." She said casually yet hopeful at the end. "The park?" He said curiously. Felicity scoffed softly "Even though I emerged in technology I still liked to go to the park sometimes but with the temperatures in Las Vegas being mostly in the 100s, I never really got the chance." She explained softly, shrugging her shoulder. Oliver nodded slowly, stood up, held out his hand "Well, let's go then." He said simply. Felicity put her hand in his, a tingling feeling go up through her arm "Let's go then." She said readily, as she got up from her seat.

As Oliver and Felicity walked out still holding their hands, Felicity swears that she saw out of the corner of her eye, the cashier wink at her as they left.

* * *

They cruised around the business district of the city which besides Merlyn global and Queen Consolidated, it was several small restaurants, hotels and apartment buildings. Oliver knew he wanted to show her the park located on the north side of the city, near the beach. Oliver switched lanes, which caused Felicity to lean a little closer to his ear "What are you doing?" She questioned curiously. Oliver smiled slyly as she leaned back "You'll see." He said cryptically as the light turned green. After thirty minutes easily sped through the streets and lights, they arrived at a vast lush green park with trees and a few benches that seemed to stretch for miles. As Felicity got off the motorcycle, she looked around in awe "This is the greenest park I've ever seen." She said amazed, remembering the park she used to play in when she lived with her mom. Oliver came around the bike and next to her with a small smile "I thought that we could walk around and relax for a while." He suggested with a smile. Felicity nodded and they started to walk down the sidewalk path. There weren't many people at the park but that's because most people were at work or at school... While they were walking, Felicity was discreetly looking for a place that she and Oliver could just lay and look at the clouds. Felicity found the spot and stopped walking, Oliver stopped, turned his head, looking at her confused "C'mon!" She calls out to him, waving him to come over. Oliver was hesitant for a second _"Why the hell not?" He thought freely, sprinting over to her._

Felicity smiled, sat down and laid down... She looked at him "Well, am I going to lay in the grass and look at the clouds by myself or are you going to join me?" She teasingly questioned hopeful/curious. Oliver copied her movements "Why are we laying down looking at the clouds?" He asked confused, turning his head left, not understanding why they were. Felicity sighed a little exasperated, turned her head to look at him "One of the things I loved to do when I was getting to know my sister was looking at the clouds. She had a balcony where she lived and we'd grab any pillow we could find, pile them up and lay on the pillows for hours pointing out what shape the clouds were and getting to know each other." She said nostalgically, with a slight smile. Oliver observed her closely "You're really close to her, aren't you?" He guessed correctly, a small smile on his face. Felicity gave him a wistful smile "Yeah, What about you and Thea?" She asked curiously, turning on her side, facing him and propping her arm like a pillow. Oliver sighed, turned on his side towards her so he wouldn't have neck problems later "Thea and I are ten years apart but I always was there for her when Raisa and our parents couldn't be... Like homework or reading her a bedtime story or just being there in general." He explained affectionately but was holding back on something. Felicity sensed he was holding something back and raised her eyebrow "But?" She prompted swiftly. Oliver groaned frustratedly "I've been so busy with keeping Queen Consolidated afloat that I haven't really been there for her." He admitted guiltily, wanting to punch himself.

Felicity small smiled "Sometimes... siblings want you to be there for them but they know how much you have on your plate so they try not to rely on you that much." She stated wistfully, remembering when Nyssa first came to her about being Lesbian.

 _ **~Flashback, 9 years ago~**_

 _ **In her room, Felicity paced back and forth as she waited for Nyssa to arrive. Felicity wondered what Nyssa wanted to talk about. Both Nyssa and she had been busy these last few weeks... with Felicity getting ready to prepare for her first kill and afterward being branded, officially inducing her into the league. Nyssa training/preparing to lead her first mission on her own... She heard the door open, causing her to look who was there and snapped her out of her thoughts. Nyssa stood in the doorway, in her league armor, wringing her hands and trembling "Nyssa, Are you alright?" Felicity asked concerned, a worried expression on her face.**_

 _ **Nyssa shakingly exhaled "Please sit down on the bed. I have something to tell you." She requested tentatively. Felicity looked at Nyssa and nodded, worry still on her face "What do you want to tell me?" She asked as she sat down on the end of her bed. Nyssa sighed, still wringing her hands "This is something that I've tried to figure out for a while…" She started nervously but was interrupted. Felicity looked at Nyssa more confused than ever "What have you been trying to figure out?" She asked anticipation gnawing at her with each passing second. Nyssa stopped wringing her hands and glared at Felicity "Will you just be** **quiet** **for a minute or so cause if you aren't I will lose my nerve to tell you!" She snapped irritated. Felicity looked at Nyssa a little scared and scooted up the bed a bit "Ok." She said a little shakily before zipping her mouth shut and throwing away the key.**_

 _ **Nyssa scrubbed her face " What I've been figuring out might change the way you see me." She said nervously, wringing her hands again. Felicity just looked at her confused "Oh lord this is difficult…" Nyssa muttered under her breath. Nyssa sat down where Felicity sat before, turned to face her friend, grabbed Felicity's hands looked straight into Felicity's eyes "I'm gay." She revealed feeling like something has been lifted off her shoulders. Felicity was stunned "Oh." She said simply. Nyssa nodded "Yup." She said softly. Felicity crawled down her bed, sat next to Nyssa "Am I the first one you told?" She asked wondering. Nyssa nodded "There wouldn't anyone else." She said seriously. Felicity small smiled "I'm glad you told me first." She said sincerely. Nyssa sighed in relief "I was nervous about your reaction." She admitted honestly. Felicity nodded "I'd be nervous too." She said knowingly.**_

 _ **Nyssa ran her fingers through her hair "Felicity, can this be between us for now, please." She asked pleadingly, a terrified look on her face. Felicity nodded "Of course." She said simply. Nyssa pulled Felicity into a hug "Thank you." She said sincerely. Felicity wrapped her arms around Nyssa "Anytime." She whispered nonchalantly. Nyssa started to tremble "I'm scared." She whimpered scaredly, referring to telling other people, particularly her father. Felicity started rubbing Nyssa's back "I know." She soothed simply.**_

 _ **Telling others would come later… especially telling Ra's but right now Felicity's going to comfort Nyssa until she calms down. "I can have my own freak out later… Right now Nyssa needs me." Felicity thought determined, pushing her feelings aside for later. As Felicity continued to rub her back, Nyssa knew was she wouldn't be alone… She'd have her sister as support.**_

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

Felicity snapped out of her flashback when heard someone call her name. She saw a worried expression on Oliver's face "Where'd you go?" He asked concerned. Felicity lightly chuckled "To a memory that's very impactful." She said wistfully, her gaze soft. Oliver nodded understandingly "I think the most impactful memory besides when my father had his stroke was when I first held Thea when she came home from the hospital." He admitted softly, a smile on his face. Seeing the smile on his face, Felicity knew that he'd do anything for Thea "What was Thea like when she was a kid?" She asked genuinely curious. Oliver smirked coyly "She was a force of nature. She'd chase Tommy and me wherever we went... we'd call her Speedy because of it." He started fondly "Speedy?" Felicity interjected quizzically, to her the name sounded a little silly. Oliver nodded "She was fast when she ran so the nickname stuck whether she wanted it to or not. She loved horses, getting into our mother's closet because she wanted to dress like her, but I say meet her for yourself before anything else she'll surprise you." He finished with a nostalgic smile.

Felicity took a deep breath "My mom called me Lissy." She said sadly, her voice cracking a little. Oliver's looked at her confused "Called?" He said puzzled raising an eyebrow. Felicity tried to breathe calmly, feeling tearing well up at the corner of her eyes "My mom died at the beginning of August when I was seven." She explained vaguely and emotionally, trying to calm herself. Oliver nodded, reaching over and wiping a tear "I'm sorry, that must've been hard for someone so young." He said empathetically, a small smile. Felicity smiled softly then groaned "Damn it!" she chastised herself as she sat up, avoiding his gaze. Oliver sat up and looked at her worried "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

Felicity looked at him, irritated "I really didn't want to have anything ruin today, and well I was hoping to tell you about my mom later cause then while I still might cry it wouldn't be that close to not only my birthday and the anniversary of her death..." She rambled extensively, mad at herself. Oliver crawled over to her other side and put his arm around her "Hey, you didn't ruin anything. You had an emotional moment that everyone has. That hasn't ruined today at all, because its close to your birthday and the anniversary of her death, you're allowed to be emotional. Nobody can tell you different." He comforted her, rubbing his hand on her shoulder.

Feeling her muscles gradually relax as Oliver continued to rub her shoulder "When's your birthday?" He asked quietly, hoping not to upset her. Felicity sniffled "July, 24th." She answered automatically. Oliver pulled away and looked at her, surprised "I didn't realize…" He started to say but trailed off. Felicity turned her head towards him and smirked "How would you? It never came up." She said knowingly. Oliver nodded "You got a point. Are you doing anything for your birthday?" He wondered curiously, nervously rubbing his fingers together. Felicity shrugged "Basically I spend the day with my sister mostly because after I arrived at my sister's home... nobody really cared about my birthday." She said nonchalantly. Oliver looked at her determined "Then, I'll make sure this is one of the best birthdays you have."He promised solemnly. Felicity smiled and shook her head "Oliver, you really don't have to." She protested half-heartedly. Oliver smiled softly at her "But I want to." He said truthfully. Felicity stared at him for a minute and groaned "OK! You can do something for my birthday." She conceded wearily. Oliver smiled victoriously "You'll be happy with what I have planned, I promise." he assured her. Felicity chuckled "Right now, besides being with you, I'm happy that I didn't wear any makeup today." She said truthfully, making sure she wasn't crying anymore. Oliver smiled "You look very lovely." He complimented her sincerely. Felicity looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity "Th-thank you... no one's ever really told me that before." She said gratefully, stuttering at the beginning. Oliver shook his head "Then they're idiots." He said bluntly, pulling her in for a hug.

They hugged for a few minutes when they heard a stomach growl. Both of them laughed "Looks like someone's hungry." He teased happily a little hungry himself, smiling widely. Felicity raised an eyebrow "It could be you who's hungry Oliver." She said teasingly with a smirk. Oliver laughs "Let's get some lunch." He suggested as both he and Felicity stand up. Felicity nodded "Yes, let's." She agreed readily. After walking back to the bike and getting on, They leave the park and cruise until they reach the edge of the glades where a small restaurant with several tables with table umbrellas for shade and park at the sidewalk.

After getting off the bike, Felicity looked at the restaurant intrigued "So this is Big belly burger?" She observed skeptically, raising her eyebrow. Oliver chuckled as he came up beside her "Don't worry the foods is the best I've had." He said reassuringly. Felicity looked at him and nodded "Alright." She said simply, feeling hungry. They walk into Big belly... Felicity looked around amazed, the decor reminded her of a 50s diner with the black and white tile floor, the booths with red upholstered seats, the pictures on the wall. Hell, even the counter with circular upholstered stools. Oliver smiled at her reaction "Wanna sit down?" He asked politely. Felicity snapped out of her reverie, looked at him and nodded. They sat down at the middle booth across from each other, a waitress comes over and smiled at them "Welcome to Big belly burger, can I get you anything to drink?' She greeted, a pad of paper and pen ready. Felicity smiled "Diet coke please." She ordered. The waitress nodded at her as she writes down her order then turned her head to Oliver "And what about you?" She asked patiently. Oliver smiled Pepsi please." He ordered with a smile. After writing down his order, she smiled at them "I'll come back in a few minutes you take your order." She said before she walked away. Felicity picked up the menu and looked through the choices "I know what I'm getting." She said contently a few minutes later. Before Oliver could say anything, the waitress came over with their drinks and putting them on the table "Are you ready to order?" She asked her pen and paper ready. Oliver nodded "A big belly deluxe burger without pickles with fries, please." He ordered with a slight smile. She nodded as she writes down his order then turned her head to Felicity "A big belly deluxe burger with no onions with fries, please." She ordered with a slight smile. After writing down Felicity's order, The waitress nodded "I'll be back with lunch as soon as I can." She said politely before she walked away. An awkward silence filled the air until... An idea came to Felicity "How about we play a game of either or until she brings our food? The questions that the other person doesn't answer they'll answer later.'" She proposed out of the blue, a smirk on her face. Oliver raised his eyebrow, a little conscientious "Ok-aaay." He said a little hesitant, dragging out the word.

Felicity laid back against the back of the booth and crossed her arms over her chest "You first." She said casually.

Oliver shrugged "Alright, music or podcasts?" He asked

Felicity nodded "Music. Dress or casual clothes?" She answered/asked.

"Casual, dress clothes make me feel like a monkey. Pencil or Pen?" Oliver answered/asked. "Pen, preferably red. High tech or low tech?" She answered/asked.

"Low tech, I can use phones and stuff but I'm hopeless with computer problems. Winter or summer? " He answered/asked

Felicity smiled "Winter, that first one while I was at MIT was interesting since I'd never seen snow or really experience cold till then. Mint chocolate chip or strawberry ice cream?"

Oliver smirked "Mint chip. Notebook or Just go with it?"

Felicity smirked "Both, Notebooks for if you want to cry and aww cause of the romance. Just go with it has comedy and romance so best of both worlds." She explained as she saw his face cringe "Thea was a Hannah Montana fan?" She assumed, trying not to laugh. Oliver nodded reluctantly "I am allergic to her music for the rest of my life because of how much I heard those songs." He said seriously.

Before Felicity could respond their food had arrived "Two big belly deluxe burgers with a side of fries."The waitress repeated their orders back to them. Both Oliver and Felicity nodded "Now can I get you anything else?" She asked looking back and forth from Oliver and Felicity. Both of them shook their heads and the waitress walked away.

Felicity licked her lips, picked off the onions, picked up her burger and took a bite "Oh my google." She said, muffled as she kept chewing. Oliver smiled "I told you Big belly has the best burgers." He said in an 'I told you so' tone. Grabbing her napkin, Felicity nodded as she wiped her mouth "You were right." she mumbled lowly. Oliver leaned closer to the table "What? I can't hear you." He said teasingly, putting his hand behind his ears so he hears better. Felicity gritted her teeth "You were right." She said irritated, through clenched teeth. Oliver smirked and leaned back to his original sitting position "Thank you for saying that." He said a little egotistically. Felicity's jaw dropped "Jerk!" She said jokingly shocked, grabbed a fry from her basket and threw it at him. Oliver gaped in shock "You didn't just throw a french fry at me." He said in disbelief. Felicity smiled slyly "What if I did?" She challenged, moving closer to the edge of her side of the booth, ready to run. Oliver smirked at her "I'd run then." He advised knowingly.

Felicity took off from her seat, almost to the door when she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist "Nice try." He said slyly. _Felicity felt her instincts kick in, but fought her impulse to get out of the hold she was in "Oliver's a friend... not an enemy." She thought to remind herself, forcing her muscles to relax._ Felicity squirms in Oliver's arms trying to escape his grasp 'Oliver! Let me go!" She pleaded softly. Oliver shook his head as he walked back to the booth plopping Felicity on the edge, sliding into the booth forcing Felicity to scoot over a bit "Your not getting away easily." He said simply, reaching over to grab the corner of his tray of food and dragging it over to him.

Oliver took off the top bun, grabbed two pickle slices, put them aside then put the top bun back on "That's better." He murmured before he took a bite. Felicity turned her head and looked at Oliver weirdly "You don't like pickles?" She asked curiously, taking another bite of her burger. Oliver shook his head "Nope. When I was a kid, at an Easter party my parents were hosting there were platters of cheese, crackers, and pickles. I ate one of the pickles and it didn't taste good to me. Apparently, it was a bread and butter pickle and ever since then I haven't liked pickles." He explained disgusted, the taste of the pickle still on the tip of his tongue. Felicity nodded "I can understand that. I don't really like vanilla ice cream… but I eat almost every other flavor except the ones that include Peanut butter." She said knowingly, having a similar dislike of a certain food. Oliver picked up his pickles "Let's trade... my pickles for your onions." He propositioned casually. Felicity nodded, she'd take pickles over onions any day! "Sure!" She said happily, grabbing the discarded onions and put them on his tray, while he put the pickles on hers.

After putting the onions and the pickles on their own burgers, they picked them up and each took a bite, happily. After they finish that bite they turn to each other "I might be giving you my onions everytime we come here." She said knowingly, smiling at him. Oliver nodded "Same here." He agreed readily. A few minutes pass, Felicity turned her head and smiled at him "Thank you." She said graciously. Oliver raised his eyebrow, confused "For what?" he said puzzled. Felicity lightly chuckled "Cheering me up. It's always hard this time of year." She said somewhat sadly. Oliver put his arm around her "Anytime." He said with certainty. Felicity ate the last bite of her burger and most of her fries before she decided she was finished. She looked over and saw Oliver had just finished his burger and started on his fries... Maybe she could help him finish his food faster. Felicity discreetly grabbed several fries out of the basket and ate them one by one. She grabbed several handfuls until when she went to grab another handful a hand gently grabbed her, she looked up to see Oliver smirking and stifling a laugh "You know, since you stole a few handfuls of my fries, how about we put your fries with mine and share?" He offered amused, grabbing felicity basket of fries, dumping them in his basket, putting the empty basket back where it had been and putting the basket in between them.

Felicity nodded and grabbed a fry "Sorry." She mumbled sheepishly. Oliver shook his head "No problem." He said nonchalantly. They ate the fries while talking in between fries. After they were finished, they paid the check, threw out the trash and walked out of Big belly burger. Oliver turned his head as they walked toward the bike "So how was your first trip to Big Belly burger?" He asked with a smile. Felicity smiled "Best food I've had in a while." She admitted readily. After they get on the bike, Felicity straps the helmet on and leans in "So where are we going next?" She asked curiously. Oliver turns his head to look at her "We're going to tour the rest of the city." He said simply, as he revved the engine and drove away.

They cruised around the suburbs and downtown, Felicity made a mental note of where the mall was... just in case she needed to buy some new clothes. But the ride itself is fun, having the wind in her hair, the view of the trees with the sun peaking through the gaps between the leaves. The ride takes a while but they end up at one of the small restaurants that they passed by just that morning. Felicity smiled at the restaurant as she got off the bike "Is this where we're eating dinner?" She observed kindly. It was a medium sized olive garden and inside from what Felicity could tell from the window it had several tables with red and white tablecloths, lights on the walls and a few pictures as well. Oliver chuckled as he walked to her side "Actually, I was thinking of getting take-out and going somewhere else to eat." He said hopefully yet nervously. Felicity looked at him curiously "Where then?" She asked inquisitively. Oliver shrugged "You'll just have to wait and see." He said mysteriously.

Both of them walked into the restaurant and were greeted by a host "Hello, welcome to Olive garden are you going to do take out or are you going to sit down and eat at a table?" He asked curiously. Oliver smiled "Take-out please." He said politely. The host nodded "What would you like to eat?" He asked, looking at them. "Felicity smiled "Chicken Giardino, please." She ordered kindly. The host nodded as he wrote down her order then turned to Oliver "And you Mr. Queen?" He said curiously. Oliver smirked, "Chicken Alfredo, please." He ordered politely. The host nodded as he wrote down Oliver's order "Your order will be ready soon." He said before he left to give their order to the chefs. They went over and sat on an upholstered bench in the waiting room "So, where are you planning on taking me?" Felicity asked casually. Oliver chuckled "You'll just have to see Ms. Smoak." He said playfully, bumping his shoulder against hers. Felicity bumped his shoulder back "Please?" She said pleadingly, with a hopeful smile. Oliver shook his head "Nope." He refused, a small smile on his face. Felicity stuck her tongue out "You suck." She said gloomily, somewhat pouting. Oliver looked at her surprised "You don't want a surprise?" He said a little confused. Felicity sighed "I'm not a huge surprise person." She said honestly, shrugging her shoulder. Oliver rubbed his fingers together again "You don't really like surprises?"He said a little surprised himself. Felicity shook her head "Maybe for birthdays and holidays but for a something special from a significant other? It depends." She said nonchalantly. Oliver looked at her amazed "Your not like any of the other women I've met are you?" He said intrigued. Felicity chuckled "Probably not, but isn't that a good thing?" She said a little self-conscious. Oliver smiles at her "A definite good thing." He confidently assured her.

They heard someone call out "Order for Queen!" Both Oliver and Felicity stood up and went over to where they heard the voice. The host smiled at them and held out the bag of food which Felicity grabbed, putting her arm back to her side, while Oliver gave the host some cash "Here, with a tip for you." He said politely. The host smiled "Thank you and have a good day." He said with a farewell smile. Felicity and Oliver nodded then walked out of the restaurant and towards the bike. After getting on the bike and situating the food to where it wouldn't fly everywhere, Oliver looked at Felicity "You comfortable?" He double-checked. Felicity rolled her eyes "Yes, Oliver." She said impatiently. Oliver smirked as he turned forward and sped off.

The ride to where they were going took about a half an hour, Felicity could hear the crashing of waves as they arrived at where they were "Wow." She said in awe, after taking off her helmet. They had stopped at a cliff where a lighthouse stood, it was white with red stripes with a red roof with a balcony where you can access the beacon was. Oliver smiled as he walked to her and grabbed the bag of food "Come on, I can't wait for you to see the view up there." He said, holding his hand out for her to take. Felicity took his hand "Well, what are waiting for?" She said eagerly. They walked to the entrance to the inside of the lighthouse and opened the door "That's a lot of stairs." Felicity murmured nervously. Oliver smiled at her reassuringly "It'll be alright." He said softly. They started to climb the stairs and it takes a while but they get to the top where a door to the balcony is. After opening the door and walking onto the balcony, Felicity was amazed at the sight as she got closer to the railing. The ocean looked like it went on for miles while the sky had just started to turn different colors. Felicity turned her head and smiled at Oliver "I've never seen a view like this." She said breathlessly before turning her head back around. Oliver smiled softly as he came up beside her "I haven't seen a view like this either." He said lightly, looking at her. Felicity could feel his gaze on her, blushes and she clears her throat "The foods getting cold, so let's eat." She said suddenly as she turns around. Oliver nodded then sat down, grabbing a container and a plastic fork "I actually didn't know where to take you for dinner so I decided Italian cause it seemed like a safe choice." He admitted sheepishly, as he opened the container to see he grabbed Felicity's order. Felicity sat down, grabbed the other container, a fork and napkins "I think you grabbed my container." She said knowingly, holding out his container for him to take. After switching containers, Felicity small smiled "Italian was a good choice." She agreed before she took a bit of her food.

Oliver smiled before taking a bite of his chicken alfredo "Thanks." He said casually. Felicity smiled "Your welcome." She returned the sentiment. Oliver started to play with his food "I'm sorry." He said somewhat guiltily. Felicity turned her head and looked at him confused "Why?" She wondered. Oliver put down his fork in the container and sighed "Because we'll probably be on the front page of the newspaper and several posts of magazine websites all because I'm with a pretty woman." He explained/complained irritated, picking up his fork again and stabbing his food. Felicity sighed "Is the reason we'll be on the internet and the paper because of your past?" She asked plainly. Oliver looked down and nodded "Yes." He answered ashamed. Felicity put a hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly "Thank you for warning me and trust me I probably won't be happy when I see those articles, but don't care cause I'll know what actually happened." She said calmly. Oliver lifted his head and looked at her, chuckled and shrugged his shoulder " I'm glad I warned you before it happened." He said gladly, taking a bite of his food. Felicity nodded "I'm glad you did too." She agreed, mentally reminding herself to digitally remove any trace of those articles. The rest of dinner was quiet as they listened to the waves and watched the sunset until it was a mix of purple and orange.

After finishing their dinner and putting the containers in the bag, Felicity stood up and walked up to the railing "I've seen many views but this is one of the best." She said mesmerized by the view. Oliver smiled as he walked up beside her "I'm glad I got to be here with you when you saw this sunset then." He said sincerely. Felicity bit her lip and turned to Oliver, opened her purse, grabbed her phone, turned it on and went to the camera "Can you take my picture? Please?" She asked/pouted seeing that he was hesitant. After a minute, Oliver nodded and took the phone "Ready?" He said as she stood in front of the railing. Felicity nodded "Ready." She confirmed as she smiled brightly. Oliver tapped the shutter button twice "Done, there you go." He said with finality, holding out her phone. Felicity took her phone tapped the home button then went to photos "Both are really good." She said happily, biting her lip and tapping the side of her phone. Oliver looked her puzzled "What are you thinking?" He asked intrigued. Felicity looked at him "Take a picture with me." She said suddenly. Oliver looked at her surprised "But if you don't want to, I don't blame you..." Felicity continued on the verge of rambling "I want to." Oliver interrupted. Felicity raised her eyebrow "You sure?" She said unsurely. Oliver nodded "A memento of a great day." He said certainly. Felicity nodded "Let's do it then." She said determined, tapping the switch around icon at the corner of the screen.

Both of them walked over to the railing and leaned against it, Oliver put his arm over her shoulder, turned his head and looked down at her, smiling brightly. Felicity smiled, holding her phone sideways a few inches away and tapped the shutter button. Felicity put her left hand down and with her phone right side up in her right hand she checked how the photo turned out. Both of them looked relaxed, smiling genuinely and brightly with the almost dark sky as their background. Felicity smiled "This is a really great picture." She said gladly. Oliver nodded "Yeah, it is." He said softly before Felicity put her phone in her purse. The breeze blew in their direction and Felicity felt goosebumps prickle on her skin and rubbed her hands against her arms to warm them up. Oliver unzipped his jacket, taking it off and putting it over her shoulders. Felicity felt warmer the instant the jacket rested on her shoulders "Thank you." She said softly, looking up at him. Oliver softly smiled at her "Your welcome." he said simply. They gazed at each other for they didn't know how long before Felicity turned her head and looked away "I think it's time to leave." She said deflated, putting her arms in the sleeves of the jacket. The jacket was large on her petite frame and the sleeves were several inches longer than her arms so Felicity rolled them up. Oliver cleared his throat "Yeah I think it is." He said casually.

After walking all the way down the stairs, putting the bag in the trash then walking to the bike, Oliver looked at Felicity as she put on her helmet "Where's your apartment building?" He asked curiously. He knew where most locations in Starling are, but if it's in the business district not so much. Felicity got on the bike "73422 Greenwood road." She answered casually. Oliver nodded, getting on the bike himself _"At least I know where she's staying so maybe I can pick her up if she wanted me to." He thought to place that piece of information in the corner of his mind._ Oliver revved the engine, Felicity wrapped her arms around his waist and rode away. 45 minutes later, Oliver parked in front of Felicity's apartment and got off the bike. The sky was pitch black by the time they arrived at the apartment building, the only light around was two lamps attached to opposite sides of the front wall of the hotel.

Oliver held out his hand, Felicity put hers in his and walked up to the entrance. After letting go of their hands and facing each other side profile, Felicity swayed back and forth before remembering something "I still need to give your jacket back." She said unquestionably, already starting to taking off the jacket. Oliver put up his hand to stop her "Keep it. I have another one just like it." He said earnestly. Felicity looked unsure "Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly. Oliver nodded "Positive." He said definitely. Felicity bit her lip "I guess it's time to say goodbye." She said dejectedly. Oliver shrugged "More like a 'see you soon' than a goodbye, really." He said, trying to cheer her up. Felicity lightly chuckled "See you soon then." She said with finality. Felicity then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Felicity smiled at him, barely able to make out the hint of blush on his cheeks before walking away. After watching her walk in the building, Oliver touched his cheek, still feeling the tingle from the kiss. A few a few minutes, he turned around and walked to his bike, put on the helmet and rode off towards his own apartment.

When Felicity shut the door she was surprised to see Nyssa on the couch with the phone in her hand "Hey, I thought you'd already been asleep." She said curiously as she walked into the living room. Nyssa shrugged "Thought I should probably wait for you." She said casually, turning off her phone. Felicity smiled "Thanks but you didn't have to." She said knowingly." Nyssa gave her a disbelieving look "If I wasn't up you'd go straight to your room and start texting someone." She said knowingly. Felicity felt nervous, how did she know? "I heard you laughing last night." Nyssa answered her question. Frack! She thought out loud! She hadn't done that in a while. Felicity exhaled heavily "Yes, I was texting someone last night." She admitted softly. Nyssa raised her eyebrow "The same someone is the same that gave you that jacket?" She said a little suspiciously. Felicity nodded "Yes." She said shortly. Nyssa nodded "Alright, we need to go to bed since we have a full day of training after breakfast." She said simply. Felicity nodded as she turned out the light and both of them walked out of the living room down the hallway and into their own rooms.

After changing out of her clothes, she gently folding the leather jacket, putting it in the top drawer of her dresser and closed the drawer. As she got into bed she heard a ding from her purse, she quickly got out of bed, grabbed it from the top of her dresser opened it grabbing her phone, turning it on seeing that she had a text from Oliver she tapped the notification

 **Oliver: Got home safely. For your birthday celebration how about Friday afternoon?**

Felicity smiled at the text. Friday was perfect... she won't be going on patrol, she wouldn't have to be back for training until the afternoon so...

 **Felicity: Sure! I can bring the mint chip.**

 **Oliver: Great! I'll get the popcorn and what kind of wine do you drink?**

 **Felicity: Red.**

 **Oliver: Thanks and goodnight again.**

 **Felicity: Goodnight.**

After plugging in her phone, she turned out the light, got in her bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep contently. At his apartment, Oliver laid in his bed unable to close his eyes. She kissed him! On the cheek but still... He could still feel his heartbeat beat as fast as it did in that moment. He had wanted to kiss her all day but didn't have the guts because he didn't want to mess this relationship up whether it's friendship or something more. Oliver closed his eyes, picturing how it would be like to really kiss her as he fell asleep.

Across from Nyssa and Felicity's apartment, a figure clad in black watched the two women talk for a few minutes then leave the room. Al Ghul had been there all day but the other one hadn't been... where had she been? Roaming the city? Training by herself? Whatever she had been doing the figure knew that she had a weakness... and Al Saher wanted to know and exploit it.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	7. Birthdays and surprise kisses

**Sorry that it took too long to get this posted but not only life got in the way but I got stuck at certain parts of the chapter... I don't own any of the characters the CW and DC comics own them. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Wednesday, July 24, 2013**

Three days had gone by, Oliver and Felicity were busy with different things during those days. Felicity was busy training with Nyssa and the other assassins until sundown while Oliver spent Sunday with Thea while Monday and Tuesday he was busy, making sure the prototypes for the projects were on the right track. Oliver and Felicity barely had time to text each other over that period of time. Felicity slowly opened her eyes, sat up and rubbed her eyes to get the sleepiness out of them. It took a second to realize that it's her birthday! She got out of bed and got dressed in a dark blue t-shirt, blue jean shorts, magenta footie socks with cats and converse. As she brushed her hair, she quickly grabbed a hair tie from the front pocket of her suitcase, putting her hair into a neat ponytail. Felicity rushed into the bathroom to quickly check that she looks how she wants to.

She unplugged her phone and grabbed her purse before walking out of her room. Felicity entered the kitchen to see on the counter... a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, and hash browns. Felicity looked at the plate hungrily, walking quickly to the stool sat on it and put the purse and the phone to the side. She heard a chuckle and two arms wrap themselves around her from behind "Happy birthday Felicity!" She exclaimed happily, squeezing her lightly with her head on her sister's shoulder. Nyssa let go of the hug and sat on the stool next to Felicity's "What do you want to do today?" Nyssa asked curiously. Felicity cut a small piece of pancake and put it in her mouth "I want to go to Big belly burger for lunch." She declared knowingly, a small smile on her face. Nyssa looked at Felicity with a weirdly "Big belly burger?" She questioned, the words foreign on her tongue. Felicity smiled at Nyssa "It's a restaurant at the edge of the glades. It has the best burgers I've ever tasted." She explained with a dreamy look on her face. Nyssa nodded "Ok, but you'll have to give me directions." She said knowingly. Felicity nodded as she ate another bite of her pancakes "I know." She said with her mouth full.

Nyssa looked at her sternly "Don't talk with your mouth full." She scolded her. Felicity nodded as she swallowed "Alright." She said begrudgingly. Nyssa was about to say something when a ding sounded "That's mine." Felicity said knowingly, grabbing the phone and tapping the notification.

Oliver: Happy Birthday!

Felicity smiled brightly at the message _"That's very sweet." She thought sweetly._ She didn't notice that she'd been staring at the message for a few minutes when she heard "Felicity!" Shouted in her ear. Felicity snapped out of her trace and glared at Nyssa "Why'd you do that?" She asked her sister, sticking her finger in her ear to make sure she can still hear. Nyssa smirked at Felicity "You're the one who's staring at her phone with a lovesick smile." She pointed out the obvious. Felicity tried to look innocent "Me? You can't be serious." She said nervously, trying to wave it off. Nysaa gave her an 'I don't believe you' look "Yeah, so who is it?" She inquired curiously, raising an eyebrow. Felicity sighed "The someone who let me keeps the jacket." She said simply, before turning back to her phone to reply

Felicity: Thank you! Can't wait for Friday!

Felicity waited a few moments for a response, putting her phone on sleep mode before turning back to Nyssa "What were you saying?" She asked curiously since she wasn't paying attention. Nyssa inhaled and exhaled to calm herself "Basically that ever since Saturday when you're not training or relaxing you're glued to your phone waiting for a text from your mystery man." She said exasperatedly, rubbing her temples trying to get rid of an oncoming headache. Seeing how irritated Nyssa was, Felicity nodded "I won't be glued to my phone today." She said seriously, grabbing her phone, turning it off and putting it in her purse. Nyssa narrowed her eyes at Felicity "Are you sure?" She said skeptically.

Felicity nodded "Absolutely." She confirmed readily. Nyssa still looked at her skeptically but nodded nonetheless. It didn't take long for Felicity to finish her breakfast, so Nyssa gave Felicity a curious look "What are we going to do now that you've finished breakfast?" She wondered, raising an eyebrow. Felicity smirked, "You know." She said knowingly. Nyssa groaned "Not that!" She whined childishly. Felicity nodded "Yes that, big sister." She said in a babyish voice, before going into the living room and turning on the TV. Nyssa pouting followed her and crossed her arms "Anything but that, please!" She said pleadingly. Felicity shook her head "What's the rule we have for our birthdays?" She asked patiently, waiting for an answer. Nyssa glared and ran her fingers through her hair "The birthday person gets to watch or do any activity they want until their birthday is over." She grumbled defeatedly. Felicity smiled victoriously "That's right so let's watch some !" She exclaimed happily, before walking to the couch and sitting down. After Nyssa did the same, she opened Netflix, went to her list and scrolled to and selected the first series with the tenth doctor.

They made it through half of the first series before Felicity noticed the time "Looks like it's time for lunch." She muttered knowingly before looking over at Nyssa, who was asleep. Felicity rolled her eyes _"Seriously?! I watch any anime she wants on her every birthday yet she fell asleep watching !" She thought somewhat irritated._ Felicity stood up, walked a few inches then crouched next to Nyssa's ear "Wake up!" She shouted loudly causing Nyssa to quickly open her eyes and jerk awake. Nyssa turned her head, saw Felicity smirking and glared at her "Do you want to give me a heart attack?!" She exclaimed heatedly, her hand over her heart. Felicity stuck out her tongue "No, but that's what you get for falling asleep during on my birthday." She said jokingly as she stands up. Nyssa sat up looking at her curiously "Why'd you wake me up anyway?" She asked a little grumpy, stretching her arms over her head. Felicity pointed to the clock on the stove "It's 12:00 and I'm hungry so it's time for big belly burger!" She exclaimed happily while she fist pumped. Nyssa sighed "You are so lucky it's your birthday." She grumbled as she stood up. After Nyssa got her socks shoes on, they grabbed their stuff and walked out of the apartment. They went to the garage, found the SUV, got in the driver and passenger seat respectively and after maneuvering the car out of the garage they drove off.

* * *

The ride from their apartment building to Big Belly burger took fifteen minutes so they parallel parked up the street, got out of the car, closed the doors and started walking down the street towards the restaurant. When they stop in front of the restaurant, Nyssa turned her head and looked at Felicity skeptically "This is where we're eating?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Felicity nodded "Yes and don't worry you'll love it." She assured her earnestly. As they walked into the restaurant, Felicity paused as she spotted someone familiar in one of the booths "Oh, Google." She muttered a little surprised. Nyssa turned her head "What?" She said confused. Felicity dragged them aside and pointed to the middle booth "See that guy?" She said knowingly. Nyssa nodded "Yeah, why?" She said still confused. Felicity sighed deeply "He's the one I've been texting." She revealed nervously, biting her lip. Nyssa nodded slowly in understanding "I don't blame you... I'd have feelings for him if I was attracted to men." She said lowly slightly teasing her. Felicity looked at Nyssa a little weirdly "That has got to be the strangest thing I've ever heard you say And I've heard you say a lot of strange things." She said honestly and somewhat shocked. Nyssa narrowed her eyes "If I didn't know you so well, I'd say that was a compliment." She said slightly insulted.

They were silent until Nyssa turned to Felicity giving her a curious look "Do you want to go over there?" She asked not beating around the bush. Felicity nodded "Yes, but today's a day for you and me." She admitted/protested, feeling torn. Nyssa looked at her and smirked grabbing Felicity's hand "Maybe, it's time to do something different." She suggested boldly. Felicity looked into Nyssa's eyes, there wasn't any resentment "You sure about this?" She asked double checking. Nyssa nodded "Positive." She confirmed. Both of them smiled as walked towards the booth because Oliver and his companion stood up and smiled at them "Nyssa! I didn't expect to run into you!" Sara exclaimed happily and hugged her. Felicity turned to Oliver and smiled at him "Hi." She said awkwardly. Oliver smiled and pulled her into a hug "Hi, happy birthday." He said softly in her ear. Felicity slightly blushed "Thank you." She said knowingly as she let go of the hug. Felicity looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Nyssa sliding to the other side of the booth "May I sit down?" She asked politely. Oliver nodded then slid himself a little farther into the booth than where he sat before while Felicity slid herself and sat where Oliver sat before then turned her head towards Nyssa and the other woman "Hi, I'm Felicity." She introduced herself, holding her hand out. Saa smiled and shook it "I'm Sara Lance." She introduced herself. After Oliver and Nyssa introduced themselves, Sara gave Felicity curious look "Why are you guys here today?" She asked curiously. Felicity small smiled "It's my birthday and the Big belly is where I wanted to have lunch." She explained cheerily. Sara smiled "Happy birthday and would you like to have lunch with Ollie and me?" She said/asked hopefully. Felicity turned her head towards Nyssa's direction "Do you want to? Cause I do but what about you?" She questioned her, raising an eyebrow. _"Why the hell not... it might be good to have company besides the others and Felicity." She thought deciding to throw caution to the wind._ Nyssa shrugged "Sure, sounds like fun." She said a little excited. Felicity looked at Oliver curiously "Ollie?" She said trying to stifle a giggle.

Oliver's cheeks turned beet red "A nickname that my friends and sister still call me." He mumbled embarrassed. Felicity nodded "I know how you feel. When I arrived at Nyssa's house, I was a gangly seven years old with glasses, who was scared because she was in a strange place. Sometimes I think they still think of me as that little girl." She sympathized, comparing how people at Nanda Parbat treated her then and now. Oliver smiled at her "People just won't let the past go." He said dismayed. Before anyone could say anything else, a waitress came over and smiled "Hello, welcome to Big belly burger. What do you want to drink?" She asked politely. "A Pepsi, please." Oliver ordered. "A diet coke." Sara ordered. "A chocolate milkshake, please." Nyssa ordered with a small smile. "A chocolate milkshake, please." Felicity ordered politely. The waitress smiled as she wrote down their orders then walked away.

Sara looked at Nyssa and Felicity "What are you going to do after lunch?" Sara asked curiously. Nyssa picked up the menu and started to look at what she wanted to eat "I don't know, ask Felicity." She said knowingly, her eyes not leaving the menu. Sara looked at Felicity confused "Ask you why?" She said not understanding. Felicity lightly chuckled "Years ago, we made a deal that on each others birthdays we do what the birthday person wants." She explained sheepishly, realizing that sounded a little childish just now. Sara nodded "Oh, at least you two agreed on something as kids. My sister and I were two totally different people." She complained, crossing her arms over her chest. Felicity raised an eyebrow "Really? How?" She questioned curiously.

While there were several people with siblings in the league, two sisters that are close in age as she and Nyssa seemed slim to none. Even if the siblings spent time together it didn't interfere with their duties to the league they didn't really act like siblings. More like colleagues that are related.

Sara smiled softly "My sister, Laurel was studious, dress up type while I was the tomboy. I got good enough grades but instead of dress-up I'd rather play sports or take care of animals." She explained casually. Before anybody could say anything else the waitress came over with a tray of drinks "Ok, Diet Coke, Pepsi, and two chocolate milkshakes." She recited the orders as she put each drink in front of the person who ordered it. The waitress smiled "Are you ready to order?" She asked politely, her paper and pen ready. Everyone nodded "Yes." They said at the same time. "A big belly burger deluxe with fries, please." Oliver ordered. The waitress nodded then looked at Sara "A double big belly burger deluxe with fries, please." She ordered. The waitress wrote down her order then looked at Nyssa "A spicy chicken sandwich with onion rings, please." She ordered politely. The waitress gave her a small smile before looking at Felicity "A Big belly burger deluxe with fries, please." She ordered. The waitress wrote down the order then looked at all of them "Your orders will be out soon." She said casually before she walked away.

Sara shook her head and looked at Felicity "Anyway, what are you planning to do after lunch?" She asked inquisitively. Felicity took a sip of her milkshake "I don't really know cause we don't plan ahead during our birthdays." She said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulder. Sara nodded shortly "I was thinking after lunch going to do paintball." She said excitedly. Felicity looked at her confused "Paintball? I never heard of it." She said feeling out of the loop. Sara looked at her shocked "You've never heard of Paintball? Seriously?" She said in disbelief. Nyssa and Felicity shook their heads "Nope." she said certainly, a popping sound on the 'p'. Sara hummed "We'll have to rectify that coming up." She said knowingly. Oliver narrowed his eyes at Sara "Sara, I don't think it should be today." He said cautiously.

Sara rolled her eyes at him "Of course not Oliver. Besides they need to get some paintballs and some protective gear before they even start the game." She said indignantly. Oliver rolled his eyes "Pain in the ass." He muttered irritated. Sara ignored him "So, what are you gonna do next?" She asked curiously. Felicity took a sip of her milkshake "I was thinking of going and buying some board games." She said with a small smile. Sara nodded "I haven't played any board games in a while." She admitted with a faraway look. Felicity smiled at her "Neither have Nyssa and me so if you want you can join us, both you and Oliver." She offered kindly, kind of hoping they'd accept.

Oliver and Sara looked at each other for a minute then both looked at Felicity "We'll join you." Both said at the same time. Felicity fist pumped "Yes!" She cheered happily. Oliver, Sara and Nyssa chuckled in amusement "So what board games do you want to get?" Oliver asked curiously. Felicity stopped and thought for a second "Monopoly, Jenga, connect four and Clue." She listed off the top of her head. Oliver looked at her "Are those the ones you listed on the top of your head?" He guessed. She nodded "Yep." She said simply. Before anyone could say anything else, the waitress came with their food "Two big bellies deluxe with fries, a double big belly burger deluxe with fries and a spicy chicken sandwich with onion rings." She recited their order as she set their respective orders in front of them.

Everyone nodded and the Waitress smiled "Good and if you need anything else, I'll be over behind the counter." She said before walking away. Felicity took off the top bun, picking off the onions and putting them to the side of Oliver's burger while Oliver did the same with his pickles then put them on their burgers than the top buns back on and picking them up and taking a bite. It wasn't until they looked up while chewing that they saw Nyssa and Sara looking at them strangely "What?" Oliver and Felicity asked after swallowing. Sara raised an eyebrow "When did the switching of the onions for pickles and vice versa start?" She questioned promptly. Oliver rolled his eyes "When Felicity and I toured the city last Saturday." He answered casually. Sara turned her head and gave a questioning look "Not to knock your choice of food places cause this place is in the top 3 but why?" She asked inquisitively.

Felicity gave a half-smile "I haven't had Big belly burger before so he decided that we'd have lunch here and this is the best burger I've ever had." She answered truthfully. Sara nodded "Great, but I will tell you the milkshakes at this diner not far from here are the best." She stated confidently. Felicity raised an eyebrow "Ok, but these are pretty good." She counter-argued before taking another bite of her burger. Oliver rolled his eyes "She'll argue about which milkshakes are best for hours. I say ignore her if you don't want to argue." He said seriously, before taking another bite of his burger.

Sara stuck her tongue out "Fine, I'll drop it." She conceded at least for now. Oliver smiled "Thank you." He said before taking a fry and eating it. Felicity looked at Oliver with a curious look "I'm surprised there wasn't an article about us from last Saturday." She said genuinely curious. Oliver shrugged "I don't know really and if there were I'd have heard about it from my parents." He said puzzled yet grumpily. Felicity put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him "Who cares? we had fun and nobody can tell us any different." She said softly, with a small smile.

Oliver smiled at her "Right on the money." He agreed. Oliver cleared his throat "Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom." He said abruptly. After Felicity got up, Oliver quickly got up from his seat heading straight to the restrooms. After coming out of the restroom, Oliver was startled to see Nyssa waiting for him "Nyssa, what the hell?!" He exclaimed surprised. Nyssa's face was stoic "I wanted to talk to you without Sara or my sister around." She said seriously, crossing her arms across her chest. Oliver looked at her and nodded "What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked inquisitively.

Nyssa turned her head to where Sara and Felicity were sitting then back to Oliver "I've seen the way you look at her." She said pointedly. Oliver looked at her confused "What are you talking about?" He said bewildered. Nyssa sighed "You can deny it all you want but it's written all over your face." She said nonchalantly. The statement made Oliver nervous, was it that obvious? That he felt something for the blonde, bubbly, always willing to listen yet babbling woman who made him feel like he could tell her anything? Nyssa scoffed at his expression "You're not very good at hiding your feelings are you?" She said bluntly. Oliver shook his head "I guess not." He said somewhat sheepishly. Nyssa sighed " Well, at least try to... but I just wanted you to know that Felicity's last relationship ended badly and if you two start dating... don't pressure her into telling you." She warned seriously.

Oliver nodded "Of course. I won't pressure her into anything she doesn't want to do." He reassured her. Nyssa nodded "I'll be making sure you do." She said sternly before walking back to the booth and sitting down. Oliver stood there as she walked away... absorbing what she just told him. He was curious about what happened but he squelched the feeling down as he walked back to the booth and sat where he was before. Oliver noticed that Felicity finished her burger and had already taken her basket and dumped whatever fries she had into his just like Saturday.

Oliver looked at Felicity "You couldn't wait for me?" He teased with a silly grin. Felicity shook her head "Next time don't take that long." She said somewhat cheekily. Oliver stuck out his tongue "Sorry, but there was a line." He apologized somewhat sarcastically. Felicity picked up a fry and took a bite "Apology accepted." She said earnestly, ignoring his sarcastic tone. Oliver ate the rest of his burger, sipped a little of his drink then turned to Felicity "So, I guess you and Nyssa are going to go get board games after lunch?" He asked knowingly. Felicity nodded "Yep, do you want to go?" She asked curiously with a shy smile. Oliver nodded "Yeah, but I need to call my EA to tell her to cancel everything else for the day." He commented casually. Felicity looked at him unsure "You really want to come with us... I mean, cause I know you're busy with finalizing the project with Palmer Tech and everything else." Felicity said a little concerned. The last few text conversations Oliver had told her about the plans he had for a nightclub in the Glades in his father's old steel factory. Oliver nodded "Yes but I want to spend the rest of the day with you and besides I've more than caught up on the project." He said assuringly. Felicity small smiled "If you're sure." She said double checking. Oliver chuckled lightly "I'm sure." He said knowingly. They heard a groan and both turned their heads to Sara "Will you two stop? Watching you two is rotting my teeth more than eating actual candy." She pleaded/exclaimed hopefully. Felicity and Oliver looked away, blushing... both Oliver and Felicity didn't think they were acting like a couple as Sara was insinuating but if they are... it's just natural for them.

A silence came over the group, neither knew what to say as they finished their lunch. After they paid the bill, they got up from their seat and walked out of the restaurant. Oliver walked over to the side, pulled out his phone and dialed his EA's number "Hey, Mrs. Adams? Can you please cancel the rest of my appointments today?" He said politely. Mrs. Adam's sighed "Yes, Mr. Queen." She said politely. Oliver smiled "Thank you. Bye." He said sincerely. He walked to where the others were waiting by the car "Everything okay?" Felicity asked casually as she opened the car door. Oliver nodded "Yep."He said. Both of them sat in the back seat while Nyssa and Sara were in the drivers and passengers seats respectively. After they buckled their seat belts, they drove off.

* * *

The drive to the local Walmart was interesting as while they listened to a radio station that played a mix of the 80s and 2000s music it took a while but eventually they were singing at the top of their lungs with Oliver and Nyssa needing a little encouragement. When they pulled into the Walmart parking lot, Nyssa sighed in relief as she pulled the car keys out of the ignition "Thank god!" She exclaimed as she opened the door got out and closed it. As the others got out "Nyssa, the music wasn't that bad was it?" Oliver called out casually but Nyssa ignored him as she walked in front of them. Sara walked a little faster so she'd walk beside her. Oliver looked at Felicity as they walked "Did I say something..." Wrong? No, she just can't really stand my type of music for long and us singing at the top of our lungs probably gave her a headache." She supplied feeling a little guilty. Oliver nodded "I'm glad I didn't cause Nyssa seems pretty cool." He said relieved, shrugging his shoulder.

They walked into Walmart where Sara and Nyssa were waiting for them in the bakery area "So I guess we get the games we like most?" Sara guessed unsurely. Felicity nodded "Yep but if one person gets a game another person can't unless they want to take the other home." She stated casually. Nyssa nodded and looked at Felicity "We'll meet up at the edge of the game section before paying." She said knowing how her sister thinks. Felicity sighed "Yes. We'll meet up there so we can decide how we should split the cost and go from there." She confirmed/said surely.

Nyssa and Sara go one way and Oliver and Felicity go another. As they walked around, each group chose several games... Nyssa chose snakes and ladders, battleship and surprisingly Candyland. Sara chose monopoly, Twister, and apples to apples. Felicity chose Scrabble, risk and Trivial Pursuit. Lastly, Oliver chose Chess/checkers, Jenga and The game of life.

When they met up, the four of them had their arms full of the games they chose... Felicity smiled "Tonight's going to be a lot of fun!" She said excitedly, wanting to fist pump. The other three chuckled at the birthday girls enthusiasm. While Sara didn't really know much about Felicity's younger years, Oliver knew enough to know that Nyssa tied her hardest to make each birthday special. Oliver smiled "Ready to check out?" He said readily. Felicity nodded "Yeah because I don't know how much longer I can hold these." She said knowingly. After walking to the registers and checking out, they leave Walmart, walk to the car, put the games in the back of the car, got in and drove off.

* * *

When they got out of the parking lot, Felicity remembered something "Hey, I don't think we have any red wine or beer, so I think we should get some before we go back to our apartment. Unless someone wants something else?" She suggested/questioned looking at Oliver and Sara. Sara shrugged "I'm fine with beer or wine really." She said nonchalantly. Felicity looked to her right "Do you want anything else, Oliver?" She asked politely. Oliver nodded slowly "Scotch please if you don't mind." He said a little shy yet polite. Felicity smiled "I don't mind. So, I guess red wine, Scotch and a couple packs of beer?" She said knowingly, looking at the others to make sure. When nobody protested, Felicity looked at the rearview "Red wine, Scotch and beer it is." She said with certainty.

After getting the booze, they drove back to Nyssa and Felicity's apartment building, unloaded the games and the alcohol from the car, locked the car, walked into the lobby towards the elevator and entered the elevator and pushed the button for their apartment floor. It took a few minutes for the elevator to reach its destination. Nyssa and Felicity walk out first so Sara and Oliver can follow... the four of them walk down the hall to apartment 32A, Nyssa's and Felicity's apartment.

After fumbling with the keys for a moment, the four of them entered the apartment. Felicity went directly into the kitchen put the alcohol into the refrigerator when she heard Oliver ask where should he put the games. After she put the bottles on the shelves, she turned around and pointed to the coffee table "On the coffee table, please." She said politely with a smile. As he nodded and walked into the living room and put the bags of board games on the coffee table _"Oliver looks sexy in the suit he's wearing... Hell, he looks good in anything he wears" Felicity thought appreciatively, remembering how he looked in the T-shirt and jeans he wore on their tour last Saturday._

She heard someone call out her name "Felicity!" Sara hissed at her. Felicity turned her head right to see Sara sitting on one of the stools "What?" She said confused, her eyebrow raised. Sara smirked "I saw that!" She exclaimed lowly so Oliver won't hear. Felicity's face turned crimson "Was it that obvious?" She asked sheepishly. Sara held her hand flat out in the air and teetered it back and forth "A little." She said truthfully. Felicity groaned, putting her hands over her face "Does he know?" She asked embarrassed, her voice a little muffled by her hands. Sara shook her head "If he couldn't figure out I had a crush on him, he wouldn't know that you have feelings for him." She said gently. Felicity let out an 'oh' of disappointment as she put her hands to her side "That sucks cause while I'm disappointed I thought…" She started but was interrupted "You thought that he felt something similar." Sara finished for her.

Felicity nodded sadly "Yeah." She said softly. Sara sighed heavily "Felicity, Oliver's love life was very turbulent in the past and I think he does feel something for you but I think he's scared." Sara informed her knowingly. Felicity nodded in understanding "But what's he scared of?" She wondered confused. Sara shrugged "While I have a hunch, I think you should talk to Oliver about this, not me." She said mysteriously. Felicity knew that Sara wasn't going to tell her anymore so she nodded "Ready to play?" She asked as she walked around the island counter and into the living room where Nyssa and Oliver were waiting for them. All three of them nodded in agreement and sat around the coffee table with Felicity sitting with her legs crisscrossed with her back facing the TV, Sara sitting to her right with her legs crisscrossed with her back a few inches from the recliner, Nyssa squeezed between the coffee table and the couch and last but not least, Oliver sat to the left of Felicity his legs also crisscrossed. Felicity looked around at the three of them "I know it's my birthday, but what do you guys want to play first?" She asked wondering. Sara chuckled "Unless you want to be sitting here for hours, I would play Monopoly last." She advised knowingly.

Felicity looked at her confused, raising an eyebrow "My family used to play it during our family game night and it would take forever!" Sara complained remembering how a single game of Monopoly would go on until past midnight. Felicity nodded slowly reaching into the second bag pulled out the box of Monopoly and setting it down behind her then turned back and looked around "How about Jenga?" She asked inquisitively. Oliver, Nyssa, and Sara nodded in agreement so Felicity turned back around and grabbed Jenga out of its bag, putting it on the table and grabbing the other bag of games and putting it next to Monopoly. After setting up the tower of Jenga blocks, Sara, Oliver and Nyssa looked at Felicity "Ready birthday girl?" Oliver challenged with a smirk. Felicity smirked back "More than ready." She said steadily, accepting the challenge. Oliver nodded shortly "Your move." He said simply. Felicity nodded shortly as she gently pulled out one of the end blocks, she sighed in relief when the tower didn't topple over. Oliver was next, Nyssa was third than last was Sara. Each of them took their time methodically taking away blocks until the tower was almost bare. It was Felicity's turn... she gently pried one of the lower blocks but it caused the tower to tumble over.

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest "You lose." He said victoriously with a smirk on his face. Felicity narrowed her eyes at him "How about a different game then?" She challenged him. Oliver raised an eyebrow "Which one?" He questioned a little cocky. Felicity turned around grabbed a game out of the bag, turned back around and held out the box out for him to take "Scrabble? What makes you think I won't beat you at this too?" He questioned her inquiringly, taking the box out of her grasp. Felicity smiled confidently and shrugged "You'll just have to play to see." She said somewhat innocently. Oliver looked at her, trying to read if she's playing him or not "Alright, let's play." He said readily, accepting the challenge.

Felicity looked at Sara and Nyssa "Do you guys want to play?" She asked curiously, wanting to know if it was just her and Olive playing. Nyssa shook her head "Nope, I don't want my butt whooped. But I will get the dictionary." She declined yet offered knowing that's what would happen if she played. Sara raised her eyebrow at Nyssa then turned to smirk at Felicity "I'm in." She said simply. Felicity nodded "Bring it on." She said confidently.

After putting away the Jenga blocks the way the instructions say to, they set up the scrabble board, handed out three tile holders and put the tiles into the pouch shakes it up and sets the pouch on the table where everyone can reach "Who wants to pick first?" Felicity asked politely. Sara reaches out putting her hand in, grabbing a tile, pulling it out and bringing her hand closer so she could see the tile 'I got a D." She revealed somewhat satisfied. Oliver copied Sara's movements and looked at his tile "I got an F." He revealed content yet irritated. Sara covered her mouth with her hand and snickered while Oliver glared at her, Felicity shook her head before copying their movements before looking at her tile "I got an H." she revealed disappointedly. With that, it was decided that Sara would go first, Oliver second and Felicity third.

As the game went on, the larger and longer the words got from different to individuality. Each of them had a few double word scores and had several words add up as they made new words each turn but in the end, the tally was 85 points for Felicity, 78 for Oliver and 70 for Sara. Felicity fist pumped then smirked at Oliver "You were saying?" She said cockily. Oliver glared at her "So you won at scrabble but you've probably always won because you're just that smart." He pointed out the obvious. Felicity raised her eyebrow as if to say 'So?' "But even the smartest people can't be that good at everything." Oliver finished knowingly.

Felicity knew Oliver was right, especially since they're some things she just couldn't do... Like cooking, knitting or especially when she first came to Nanda Parbat, fight "Your right." She said simply. Oliver raised an eyebrow "Didn't expect that." He said a little surprised. Felicity chuckled "I wouldn't get used to it." She said somewhat jokingly. Sara laughed "She'll keep you on toes, Ollie." She said playfully. Oliver nodded "Yeah, she will." He said lightly. Nyssa stood up and looked at them "Ready for some food?" She suggested, walking into the kitchen and grabbing the phone. Oliver, Felicity, and Sara nodded "How about pizza?" Felicity suggested kindly. Sara and Oliver looked at each other then nodded "Sounds great!" Both said at the same time. "Mario's?" Nyssa called out the name of the best pizza place in Starling City knowingly.

Oliver, Felicity, and Sara looked at her with a 'No duh' expression on their faces "Ok, geez I was joking! Anyway, What are your favorite toppings, guys?" Nyssa asked directing the question to Oliver and Sara. Sara smiled "Cheese pizza please." She asked politely. Oliver shrugged "Artichokes, green peppers, and mushrooms." He listed off the top of his head. Nyssa nodded in acknowledgment and after ordering the pizza, they decided to play 20 questions to pass the time."Sara, where would you want to live after retirement?" Nyssa asked

"Hm, I say the alps mostly because I loved the sound of music when I was little. Felicity, if you could eat one thing for the rest of your life what would it be?" Sara answered/asked.

"Hmm, that's a little hard but I would say big belly burger deluxe or Buffalo wings with extra hot sauce. Oliver, what's the most heartwarming thing you've ever done?" Felicity answered/asked

Oliver didn't even have to think and smiled brightly "Holding my sister in my arms for the first time when I was ten." He answered knowingly. "Nyssa, what type of cartoons do you like most?" He asked.

Nyssa small smiled "Anime. I didn't start watching until I was a teenager but once I did I was hooked. Sara, What somewhat thrilling activity would you like to do before you die?" She answered/asked.

Sara thought for a moment "Skydiving. Felicity, what vacation spot would you like to go to?" Sara answered/asked. Felicity didn't even have to think "Bali." She answered as the doorbell to their apartment rang, Nyssa stood up, pulling her wallet from her jeans pocket as she walked to the door and opened it, revealing the delivery guy and after paying for the pizza she closed the door and carried the boxes of pizza over to the island counter and sat them down. As soon as she sat the boxes down... Oliver, Felicity, and Sara stood up from their spots and made a beeline for the pizza.

After getting the slices they wanted and sitting down at their spots at the coffee table, they started to eat. Oliver took a bite of his pizza then turned his head to Nyssa "What are you absolutely determined to do?" He asked curiously. Nyssa took a deep breath "To live outside of my father's shadow." She said cautiously. The room was silent for a minute, no one really knowing what to say or if they should say anything.

Oliver lightly shook his head and turned to Felicity "What was the best compliment you've ever received?" He asked before taking a bite of his pizza. Felicity lightly chuckled "That I was pretty. I was one of those awkward teens that would've faded into the background unless popular kids needed a tutor." She said a little embarrassed.

Oliver felt guilt in the pit of his stomach because if they were younger and in high school... he knows he'd be one of those popular kids, He cleared his throat and turned to Sara "What is the most embarrassing thing you've done in front of a crush?" He asked with a smirk. Sara glowered at Oliver, he knew but she sighed "Drunkenly admitted that I was Bi-sexual." She said barely loud enough for the rest to hear before taking a bite of her pizza

Felicity smiled as she turned to look at Sara "What stereotype do you completely live up to?" She asked. Sara exhaled deeply "This is embarrassing but the college dropout. I tried College but it just wasn't for me despite how hard I tried." She said somewhat casual but also flustered.

Felicity then turned to Nyssa "What is your spirit animal?" She asked. Nyssa smiled before she took a bite of pizza "A lioness because they take care and protect their pride." She said proudly with a smile.

Felicity turned her head towards Oliver "Would you rather someone tell you the truth or protect your feelings?" She asked nervously. Oliver didn't even hesitate "Tell the truth. I've been placated most of my life by mostly everyone except my sister, Raisa and my friends." He answered truthfully. The guilt and nervousness flared in Felicity's stomach, she knew what she needed to do but she was scared... she hadn't felt this way since him. If, no when he found out will he look at her the same? gentleness with a sense of intrigue who doesn't only see a woman with a genius IQ that can solve any computer problems with a flick of her wrist?

After finishing their food, throwing away their paper plates and napkins, Sara grabbed the bottle of Scotch and red wine from the fridge while Nyssa grabbed shot glasses and brought them over to the coffee table "Even though I asked someone to cover for me at work and Ollie has work himself tomorrow... How about a game of Truth or Dare?" She suggested with a playful smile, shaking the bottles a little before setting them in the middle of the coffee table.

Felicity shrugged "I don't mind, but someone else might." She said casually before looking at Oliver. Oliver looked hesitant "I don't know." He said uncertainly. Sara pouted at him "Please Ollie." She said pleadingly. Oliver shook his head "Nope, not this time, Sara." He said adamantly. Sara sighed "Why not Ollie?" She asked curiously. Oliver raised an eyebrow "Really? The last time I played a so-called innocent game of Truth or Dare I ended up peeing on your dad's Cop car." He said sardonically. At that statement, Felicity burst out laughing "Peeing on a cop car?!" She said in between laughs. As her laughter died down, she noticed the others looking at her weird "What?" She asked confused, an innocent look on her face.

Oliver chuckled a little "You've never heard of someone peeing on a cop car, have you?" He guessed correctly. Before watching the video of Tommy Merlyn peeing on a cop car in the street, no she hadn't but they didn't know that "No I haven't." She confirmed. But she could feel the twinge of guilt nipping at her insides. She hated lying but lying is basically required in the League of Assassins "I might tell you the story down the road but right now? I'm not playing truth or Dare, end of story." He said closing the subject. Felicity smiled at Oliver, softly "Please, Oliver? It is my birthday and nothing too ridiculous will be given for dares." Felicity assured him softly.

Oliver looked at Felicity for a few moments then sighed "Fine, I'll play." He said resigned, scrubbing his fingers through his hair. Sara smiled "This game of Truth or dare will be one you'll never forget Ollie." Sara promised with a smile. The smile on Sara's face made Oliver a little unsettled wondering what she has planned not only for him but for Nyssa and Felicity as well.

Sara smirked "Alright during this game of truth or dare, if you choose truth and after answering the question you'll drink red wine and after doing a dare, you'll drink scotch." She explained what'll happen. The others nodded in understanding, Sara smiled "Alright, who wants to go first?" She asked politely. Nyssa smiled "I will." She said simply. Felicity sighed "I'll go second." She offered

"Nyssa, truth or Dare?" Sara asked

"I'm not scared so Dare." Nyssa said calmly.

Sara smirked "Break two eggs on your head." She dared.

Nyssa stood up, walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge took out the egg carton grabbed two from the carton and cracked both eggs to where the yolk dripped down over her hair and her face. After all the yolk had left the eggshells Nyssa threw them out and went back, sat down poured some scotch in a glass gulping the drink down all at once, barely feeling the burn and slamming the glass down on the table when she was finished.

Sara chuckled then turned to Felicity "Felicity, truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Truth." She chose with a small smile. "What is the most childish thing you still do?" Sara asked curiously.

"I babble or ramble which causes people to look at me weird or just stop listening to me talk." She answered sheepishly. Sara raised an eyebrow "You haven't rambled all day." She pointed out the obvious. Felicity chuckled "Maybe so but that doesn't mean it doesn't happen whether it's meant to happen at all. Because it happens when I'm nervous, excited or just at random times" She explained somewhat rambling. Sara smiled "You're cute." She stated casually before opening the bottle of red pouring a little then drinking it in one gulp.

Felicity blushed before Sara turned her head towards Oliver "Ollie, truth or dare?" She asked

Oliver groaned "Dare." He said sealing his fate. Sara chuckled "try to drink a glass of water while standing on your hands." She said. After getting a glass of water and standing on his head, Oliver bit down the corner of the glass with his teeth tipping it just enough for the water to go down his throat. After finishing, he plants his feet back on the ground, grabbing the glass with his hand walking to the kitchen and setting the glass into the sink then going over and sitting down where he had been sitting. Then he pours some whiskey in one of the glasses and consuming the booze in one swallow, feeling a little burn as it goes down his throat.

Sara cleared her throat "My turn... I guess. Who wants to ask me?" She asked the others. Oliver cleared his throat "I will truth or dare." He propositioned her. Sara thought for a minute "Truth." She said simply. Oliver smirked "who here would you most like to make out with." He said innocently, knowing who the person is. Sara gulped then turned to look at Nyssa "While everyone here is very attractive. I would most like to make out with Nyssa." She said truthfully. Nyssa looked at Sara speechless "Really?" She whispered in disbelief. Sara nodded "Yeah. Your beautiful, kind and can kick butt. Anybody would be crazy not to want to be with you." She said sincerely. Nyssa scooted over, leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was soft and tender... nothing either had experienced. Sara wanted to try to deepen the kiss she knew that Nyssa was nervous but also one of them that was the least drunk so she held off, pulling away from each other both take a deep breath and pressed their foreheads together "That was..." Sara started. "Amazing?" Nyssa supplied softly. Sara nodded "The game." She reminded. Both Sara and Nyssa turned to look at the others "Let's continue the game." Nyssa said before returning to where she sat before.

Over the next hour and a half, the game continued with each of them going around choosing Truth or Dare while getting drunk either way. Sara had a plan to get Oliver and Felicity to kiss, whether they're drunk or not. What she did know is that from experience that people were bolder drunk than they were sober and that's how she was going to get her plan to succeed. It was Sara's turn and since she was the only one that knew her plan it was up to he to set it in motion.

Sara had a drunken smile on her face "I dare you to kiss Felicity on the lips." She said triumphantly, slurring her words a bit. Felicity and Oliver stared at each other, neither of them moving "Well? What are you waiting for? Are you going to kiss or are you going to drink?" Sara said looking at the two of them impatiently. Felicity bit her lip nervously then sighed "Let's get this over with." She grumbled irritated. Oliver nodded shortly then leaned in closer as did Felicity until both could feel the tips of their noses brushed for a moment before Oliver kissed her. They felt the electricity as their lips touched they deepened the kiss almost immediately, their lips in synch as the seconds went by until "Are you two going to come up for air anytime soon?" Sara teased playfully. Oliver and Felicity broke apart a little dazed, breathing heavily staring at each other.

Oliver smiled at Felicity "That was unexpected and..." Oliver started breathlessly "Spec-tacular?" She filled in, stuttering a bit. Oliver nodded in agreement "Definitely." He agreed happily. Sara cleared "Time for you two to drink some scotch." She reminded them somewhat giddily. Oliver and Felicity rolled their eyes at the strawberry blonde "Fine, miss pushy ass." Felicity muttered under her breath as she poured her drink. Sara chuckled "I maybe pushy but I'm not the one with swollen lips." Sara said pointedly. Felicity glared at her "Fuck you. Are you going to continue to torture us or is the game over?" She slurred irritatedly before swallowing her drink all at once.

Sara sighed as she climbed onto the recliner to peek into the kitchen and see what time it is... The clock on the stove read 10:00. Sara turned her head to look at the others "It's ten so I think it's time to go cause both Ollie and I have work." She said resigned. Felicity turned to Oliver "What time are you going to work in the morning?" She wondered, slurring her words a bit. Silent for a moment, Oliver sighed "I was hoping to go in early since I didn't go back to the office after lunch." He said sheepishly. Nyssa shook her head and sighed "Since I'm the soberest person here, I can take you home if you want." She offered politely.

Sara smiled at Nyssa "Thank you, I don't care whether it's here or at my apartment, I'll sleep either way." She slurred somewhat tired yet nonchalantly. Nyssa chuckled lightly "I think both you and Oliver should go home if you're sober enough to tell me where your apartment buildings are." She suggested cautiously. Oliver Sara stared at each other blankly then nodded "We need to go or we'll pass out here." Oliver said hastily, standing up swaying slightly before balancing himself. After Nyssa, Sara, and Oliver were ready they walked out of the apartment and to the elevator. Once the elevator was ready to take them down, Oliver didn't get on which made both Sara and Nyssa look at him confused "I'll be down in a few minutes. I promise." He said reassuringly with a smile. Both women nod at him as the elevator doors close, both Oliver and Felicity turn sideways to face each other "Why did you stay behind?" She asked inquisitively. Oliver shook his head lightly "Because I wanted to say goodbye." He said honestly. He leaned closer to her lips, his breath ghosting on her face "What are you doing?" She whispered nervously. Oliver smiled as his lips hovered near hers "I want to kiss you not because of a dare but because we want to... especially since tomorrow we'll regret it somehow." He explained breathlessly before he kissed her.

The kiss was sweet, unlike the last one which was electrifying before but short as Oliver pulled way "Goodbye." He whispered solemnly. Felicity shook her head "Not a goodbye but a see you later." She clarified softly before turning around and walking back to the apartment.

* * *

After going down to the lobby where he found Nyssa and Sara making out and after making his presence known they headed out to the garage got into the car and took off. After dropping off Sara at her apartment, Nyssa drove for another half an hour to arrive at Oliver's apartment building. Olive unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to Nyssa "Thank you for a fun evening and dropping me off." He said graciously. Nyssa smiled and nodded "You're welcome and I'll see you later." She said casually before he got out of her car. After Oliver got into his apartment and closed the door, he swayed his way to his bedroom, after changing out of his suit and getting ready for bed he climbed under the covers and closed his eyes, dreaming of Felicity... kissing her and how wonderful it felt.

After returning to the apartment, Felicity put the bottles and glasses away. After going back to her bedroom changing into her PJs and as she laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling "Both kisses he gave me were pure bliss." She thought happily with a smile. Felicity felt tiredness creep up on her so she took off her glasses, folded them neatly on the bedside table and turned off the light. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep dreaming of what she and Oliver can be.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	8. Dinner, Thunderstorms and nightmares

**Hey, here's the chapter after almost a month and a half. I hope you like it! CW DC and DC comics own these characters I own none of them.**

* * *

 **Thursday, July 25, 2013**

As she jumped rooftop to rooftop, Felicity tried to be more aware of her surroundings but it was difficult. Ever since their kisses the night before her and Oliver have been avoiding each other it seems. She wanted to text or call but every time she was about to she would chicken out. Felicity internally groaned, she could kill a person in at least 100 different ways but she can't speak to a guy she really really likes? so cliche yet true "Felicity? You there?" She heard from her comm. "I'm here, what's going on?" She asked quickly. "Note to myself: personal problems don't belong in the field." She scolded herself for what seemed like the millionth time. Felicity heard Al'afeaa sigh over the comm "Nyssa isn't responding. Before her comm feed went out, I heard what sounded like a tussle before a crunch which was probably her comm breaking." He revealed calmly. Felicity steeled her nerves "Where was her last location?" She demanded hastily. "Four blocks from your present location at Adams and O'Neil." He informed her before the connection cut off.

Felicity jumped roof to roof trying to calm her mind reminding herself that Nyssa can take care of herself. She stopped on a couple roofs away from where Al'afeaa said Nyssa's last location was... breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath before jumping over to that roof mostly because she has a feeling she'll need all the strength she has. A few minutes later, She jumps to the roof and a few feet away saw Nyssa fighting someone in full league armor it seems, Felicity draws her sword from its sheath and walked towards the fight making both of the fighters notice her "Room for one more?" She asked as she got into position. The mystery fighter laughed "Oh, almuhus qalilanaan aleaynayn wants to join in on the fun?" The accented voice taunted behind the mask.

Felicity froze for a moment then gritted her teeth at the voice "Athena." She said through clenched teeth. The figure pulled down their hood and pulled off their mask revealing, a brown-haired woman with a scar from the middle of her forehead over her eye and ended at the middle of her cheek on the left side of her face "Felicity, last I heard you just experienced something terrible." She said with false sympathy. Felicity ignored the jab and glared at her "Last I heard, you were in a backwater country assigned to kill a congressman." She recalled knowing Athena thought killing public officials was beneath her.

Athena has been a pain in Nyssa and Felicity's asses since a few weeks after Felicity arrived at Nanda Parbat. As the years went by, Athena tried her hardest to get the upper hand. But fell short in the long run and... "What's she going to do now?" Nyssa and Felicity thought suspiciously, eyeing her closely.

Nyssa stared at Athena "You're with Merlyn, aren't you?" She said already knowing the answer. Athena chuckled as she circled around the two women "Let's just say he and I agree on something." She said coyly with a smirk. Nyssa and Felicity rolled their eyes "Like what?" Nyssa questioned impatiently. Athena chuckled maliciously as she held up her sword tightened her grip on the handle "Enough talking... Let's dance." She declared as she got into a fighting stance.

Nyssa and Felicity switched to fighting stances with swords ready Athena ran forward striking her sword toward them but Nyssa and Felicity's swords blocked hers.

Felicity parried her sword, pushing Athena back as she charged forward. Dropping her sword along the away, Athena was at the edge of the roof when she kicked Felicity in the nuts causing Felicity to back away, letting Athena move away from the edge. Athena grabbed her sword from the ground, sprinting towards Felicity when Nyssa blocked with her blade "You'll regret that, you royal bitch!" Athena snarled viciously. Nyssa smirked at Athena "Not in this life." She retorted as with every swing Athena does Nyssa blocks it until Athena kicks Nyssa down.

Athena walked closer while lowering her sword to her side grinning and chuckled maniacally "I've waited to squish you like a bug for years, Heir to the demon." She declared looming herself over Nyssa, her sword hovering over Nyssa's neck inching closer.

A second later, something knocked the sword out of Athena's grip. Athena looked in the direction of where the thing came from, she saw Alihat Hakar smirking as she put a throwing star in her weapons belt, then looked back at Athena "Let's see how you do without pointy objects. Shall we?" She questioned her slyly before slinking towards her with her fists in position. Athena put her fists as well "Bring it on!" She exclaimed as the two women circled around each other as prey.

Athena stalked close and punched which Alihat blocked. Alihat extended and wrapped her leg around Athena's arm and flipped her over onto the ground. Alihat uppercut punched Athena as she staggered to stand up causing her to stumble back a step or two before balancing herself. Athena charged punching and kicking repeatedly until Athena kicked Alihat's stomach hard causing her to fall on her back exhausted.

Unknown to Athena, Nyssa had gotten up, snuck up behind her, tapped her shoulder and Athena turned around "Well, well... look who's up." She commented before Nyssa punched her in the face.

As they fought Nyssa and Athena tried to one-up the other but the other blocked each move they made. Since they matched each move the two of them started to find ways to take them by surprise. Athena snagged both of Nyssa's arms, using them to flip Nyssa onto the concrete hard. Breathing heavily, Nyssa crawled close to Athena's legs grabbing her ankles, lifting them up causing Athena to be knocked onto her butt.

This went on for a couple more surprise attacks before Athena used the rest of her adrenaline to grab her sword and skedaddle. Nyssa used her hands to push herself up to a sitting position, after catching her breath she stood up went over to Alihat and held out her hand, which Alihat grabbed and pulled herself to her feet "Let's finish patrol and go home." She suggested grimly. Nyssa nodded "Yeah… Let's." She agreed, distracted while looking in the direction where Athena fled.

Both Felicity and Nyssa knew that with Athena now involved the mission just got more complicated than they thought.

* * *

 **Friday, July 26, 2013**

Oliver walked into Queen Consolidated with a smile. He was looking forward to his and Felicity's marathon tonight, even though they spent time together on her birthday it was around other people. Oliver was almost to the elevator when he heard someone call out "Mr. Queen!" and turned his head to see who the person was "Yes?" He asked curiously. A somewhat overweight man with glasses stood in front of him with a worried expression on his face "We have a problem with the computer system. None of the computers will let us access our work or anything else." He reported worriedly. Oliver looked at him confused "Why didn't you report it to the IT department head?" He questioned sternly.

He cleared his throat nervously "I am the IT department head, Mr. Queen." He revealed knowingly. At that statement, Oliver's eyes widened "Take me to the server room." He demanded quickly. The IT department head nodded quickly sprinting towards the elevator and pressing the basement button as the elevator closes. A few minutes later, the elevator doors open and both men walk straight to the server room where several people are typing at rapid speed trying to fix whatever was wrong "So, does anybody have any idea how this is happening?" Oliver asked sternly, his arms folded across his chest as he walked into the room.

A woman nervously stood up "S-s-some t-t-time ar-around 2 AM a virus was planted into our servers and since then it's denying us access to the computers and selecting certain pieces of data She informed stuttering a bit, an apprehensive look on her face. Oliver nodded "Thank you. Has anybody made any progress trying to get rid of the virus?" He said calmly, trying not to rub his fingers together. She shook her head "No, nobody has and we have been working on getting rid of the virus since about 5:30 this morning, Excuse me." She denied before going back to typing. Oliver sighed deeply "I think I have a solution." He murmured to himself before leaving the room.

Oliver grabbed his phone and dialed a very familiar number, Oliver waited for a minute "Hello?" the voice mumbled sleepily. Oliver's mouth ticked up in a small smile "Hey, sorry to wake you but I need a favor." He apologized/asked pleadingly as he started to pace. He heard a groan "what happened?" She asked a little grouchy. Oliver repressed a chuckle, he could see her blonde all frizzy from sleep as she stretches trying to wake herself up before dragging herself out of bed to the kitchen for the first cup of coffee to wake her up "A virus entered QC's computer system early this morning and despite the IT department's efforts they haven't gotten any progress on getting rid of the virus. I really need your help, Felicity." He explained/pleaded a little desperate. A moment of silence before Felicity sighed "I'll be there in a little bit." She said a little irritable. Oliver was surprised how crabby she sounded but decided to let it go at least until the virus was dealt with "Ok, I'll wait for you in the lobby." He said calmly. Felicity smiled lightly "Ok, I'll see you then." She said casually before hanging up.

Felicity winced as she walked the path to Queen Consolidated, Athena was pretty ruthless while fighting she and Nyssa last night. After they get back to the apartment, Felicity went straight to bed after changing and she had planned to stay in bed until she met up with Oliver and went to his place but when he called and said he needed her help she knew that she couldn't leave him in the lurch. So she got dressed quickly in shorts, a green T-shirt and tennis shoes and was out the door. As she walked down the sidewalk towards QC, she tried to ignore the pain that is surging through her stomach muscles, she inwardly scolded herself for not taking an Advil before leaving the apartment but she couldn't do anything about it now.

Felicity entered Queen Consolidated with stride seeing Oliver waiting with a small but impatient smile "Hi! Thank you for coming." He said gleefully, gently giving her a hug. After letting go of the hug, Oliver held out something "Here's your guest pass." He said quickly. Felicity took the guest pass and clipped the pass to the collar of her shirt "Alright, now where's the problem?" She asked promptly. Oliver nodded leading her to the elevator and after reaching the basement, Oliver and Felicity walked quickly to the server room but Felicity blocked Oliver from entering, turning to look at him firmly "Before we go in there, I need to tell you something." She said softly yet seriously. Oliver was about to protest cause time is of the essence but seeing her expression, nodded "Once I start coding, I will be so focused that I won't be aware of what's around me. I won't stop for food, drink or bathroom breaks... Remember how hard I can punch?" She somewhat explained/asked. Seeing him nod, she grimaced a little"Well, let's just say somebody touch me while this happens punching will be the worst of it. And everything will be tuned out so, if I acknowledge anybody after a certain time, I will be very irritable or annoyed." She warned him, biting her lip.

Oliver looked at Felicity, trying to picture her the way she's describing and while it's hard to picture he knows that some people just have a boiling point, Oliver nodded "Everything will be alright." He whispered comfortingly before kissing her forehead lightly. Felicity slowly nodded before turning around and opening the door, letting Oliver go in first before following him "I've brought some help. Everybody, meet Felicity Smoak." He introduced Felicity, smiling at her. Felicity moved from behind Oliver to beside him and waved "Hi." She said shyly. A moment later they heard a scoff "How the hell is she supposed to help?" Someone said disbelievingly. Felicity hid her reaction while from what Felicity could see from the corner of her eye Oliver wanted to take the person outside and beat them up but Felicity put her hand on his forearm to calm him down then turned to the group in the room "The person who said that come forward." She said in what Nyssa calls her "Angry assassin" voice. A lanky looking man in business attire stood up. walked towards her then stopped in front of her "So you think I can't get rid of the virus?" Felicity asked knowingly, her arms folded against her chest. The man hesitated for a moment then nodded but didn't say anything, Felicity scoffed at his cowardice "I will tell you this, I graduated from MIT summa cum laude in '09 in Computer science and Cybersecurity. So do not tell me that I can get rid of a virus." She growled through clenched teeth.

In the man's eyes, fear grew with each word Felicity spoke, he nodded fearfully before returning to his seat Felicity looked at everyone else "Anybody else wants to challenge me?" She called out to rest of the room. Everyone shook their heads vehemently "Good. Now, where can I..." She started to say before finding a vacant computer and seat in the corner of the room. She smiled as she walked toward the computer sat down pulled off the hair tie on her wrist tying her hair in a neat ponytail before cracking her fingers "Time to get to work." she muttered as she started to type.

Furiously typing, code flies throughout the screen, reflecting on the lens of her glasses the clacking of the keys was what kept her focused especially when the board of directors came in to see how progress was going... she had twenty-five percent of the virus demolished by then but it's... actually she didn't really know how much time has passed since she sat down because the faster she typed the more distorted from reality she became. Hands flying across the keyboard "Almost there." She murmured determinedly. Ignoring the pain in her stomach and her hands, Felicity let her hands go at lightning speed and a second or two later Felicity stood up "Boom! Goes the dynamite!" She cheered loudly, as she spins around in a half circle.

Everyone in the room turns their heads in Felicity's direction, Oliver smiled and walked towards her "I knew you could do it." He said knowingly before giving her a hug. After releasing the hug, they stared at each other, smiling slightly until someone clears their throat causing them to turn, coming face to face with an older man "I'm Arnold Davis and what you just did was amazing." He introduced and praised her. Felicity shook her head "Anybody could've done it." She said modestly. Mr. Davis nodded in agreement "Maybe so, but it would've taken a lot longer." He protested with a small smile. Felicity nodded "Probably, but I say it was a team effort." She conceded but also credited the others. Mr. Davis guffawed "Pretty, modest and intelligent! Queen, you better keep this woman close cause she's an asset." He advised Oliver knowingly. Oliver nodded then looked at Felicity "Trust me, I plan to keep her close." He replied knowingly. Mr. Davis gave them a half smile "Excuse me, I have somewhere else to be." He excused himself before walking away.

Mr. Davis gave them a half smile "Excuse me, I have somewhere else to be." He excused himself before walking away. Felicity noticed the man that doubted her before was looking at her, Felicity turned to Oliver "Give me a second." She said quickly before striding over to the man. Felicity folded her arms over her chest "Now what did you learn?" She questioned sternly. Felicity saw a little bit of fear but also respect in his eyes "Not to judge a book by its cover." He said nervously, trying not to shake. Felicity stares at him for a minute then nodded "Good, that'll be a reminder not to underestimate women or anybody in the future." She said sharply before walking back over to Oliver.

Oliver looked at her concerned "Let's go upstairs to my office, order some take-out and maybe get you some Advil?" He suggested softly. Felicity winced "I hoped you hadn't noticed." She complained as they walked out of the room and to the elevator, pressing the up button. After stepping onto the elevator, the elevator filled with awkward silence as the elevator moved from that floor to the 32nd floor. The elevator dinged as the doors opened, Oliver and Felicity stepped out, Oliver guiding Felicity to his office around the corner, opening the door "Ladies first." He offered politely, Felicity smiled at him as she walked into the room straight to the couch gazing at the view from the window.

"A wonderful view isn't it?" Oliver commented wistfully from behind. She flinched slightly, Felicity didn't even realize Oliver was right behind her yet turned around Oliver was holding a bottle of water in one hand and holding out a couple of tablets of Advil in the other "You're a lifesaver!" She exclaimed happily, taking the bottle opening it swigging some water taking the pills from his hand and popping them into her mouth then swallowing. Oliver had an amused smile "Better?" He asked hopefully. Felicity closed her eyes feeling the pain disperse for a moment "Yes, thank you." She said gratefully. Oliver nodded slightly before stepping away from her, walking towards his desk and picking up the phone "What do you want for lunch?" He asked casually.

Felicity sighed rubbing her forehead " A sandwich, I guess?" She suggested, shrugging her shoulder. Oliver nodded "There's this deli down the street that makes really good sandwiches so I'll just have someone order our sandwiches so we can talk." He told her. After ordering the food and calling someone to get their food for them, both walked over and sat down on the couch, Felicity laid her head on his shoulder "Are we going to discuss the elephant in room or are we going to ignore it until it's too much?" Felicity wondered calmly, looking at him curiously. Oliver sighed deeply, turning his head to look at her "I don't know what you want, but I want to be with you." He confessed sincerely.

Felicity lifted her head, lifting her legs onto the couch, kris-crossing them "I want to be with you too." She agreed ecstatically. A knock on the door caused them to snap out of their little bubble Oliver got up went over to the door, grabbed the food bag, paid the delivery boy then closed the door and turned to her "Conference room?" He suggested with a smile. Felicity smiled warmly and nodded.

Oliver and Felicity left his office and made their way to the empty conference room, sat down next to each other at the head of the table and got out the sandwiches "So, we know that we want to be together." He started cautiously. Felicity nodded slightly "It's just going to be hard for me." She admitted shyly, biting the inside of her lip and avoiding his eyes. Oliver reached under her chin tilted it up so their eyes would meet and smiled "This will be hard for me too." He admitted sheepishly. Felicity raised a disbelieving eyebrow, grabbing Oliver's hand from her chin to her lap "Really?" She said surprised. To Felicity that doesn't sound like Oliver cause, he's handsome, kind, reliable and so many other things, Oliver exhaled "Almost six years ago, after my father had his stroke I decided to get serious with my life so I decided to stop partying, sleeping with random girls and most of all I broke up with my girlfriend since high school." He explained with a distaste, thinking of what an asshole he was.

Felicity rubbed her thumb over his hand "Hey, you did what was best. You stepped up got a degree and became CEO." She comforted soothingly. Oliver looked down "Sometimes, I wonder what would've happened if my dad didn't have a stroke." Oliver said wistfully. Felicity brought his hand up and kissed it "What ifs will drive you crazy. I should know." She advised knowingly, she had gone through so many scenarios where her life would be if her mom was still alive but in the end, it just ended in heartbreak. Oliver nodded then weakly smiled "Thanks but I think we should eat before we continue this, shall we?" He suggested Felicity nodded "Sure." She said softly, before picking up her Reuben and taking a bite. Oliver grabbed his BLT taking a bite himself "So, what happened?" He asked curiously, after swallowing the bite. Felicity was confused for a second then realized what he was talking about "I knocked myself into the counter in the kitchen causing my side to bruise. It's no big deal." She explained casually, waving it off, trying not to picture Athena.

Oliver looked at her aghast "It doesn't seem like a no big deal if you're in that much pain as you seem to be." He protested in disbelief. Felicity gave a little shrug "I'm used to it since well, I met Nyssa and her family." She recalled nonchalantly, before taking another bite of her sandwich. Oliver looked at Felicity intrigued "Really, so what he taught you how to fight?" He guessed correctly. _More than you think._ "What else did he teach you then?" He questioned more curious than before. Felicity winced and groaned internally "You weren't supposed to hear that." She whined embarrassed. Oliver put his hand over hers and smiled reassuringly "It's alright, it just seems that you went through something rough." He reassured yet sympathized.

Felicity nodded "I did but I did what I did to survive." She said in a hard voice. Oliver nodded "Okay, no need to get defensive." He said a little hurt, taking his hand off hers. Felicity closed her eyes and exhaled "Sorry, its not your fault. I'm just a little stressed." She apologized to him, a little irritated still. Both took a big bite of their sandwiches "No big deal, I just want you to know you can tell me anything." He reminded her. Felicity smiled tightly and nodded shortly "Of course." She said somewhat quickly. She feels like she can but for his safety and possibly the city's... she can't despite how much she wants to. Oliver points to a spot on her face "You have some thousand island dressing." Oliver pointed out with a cheeky smile. Felicity grabbed a napkin and wiped most of it off "Did I get all of it?" She asked hopefully. Oliver grabbed one of his napkins and wiped off the rest "There, got it." He confirmed.

Felicity blushed "Thank you." She said before eating the last of her sandwich. _Oliver nodded "She's so cute when she blushes." He thought sweetly._ After finishing his sandwich and throwing away the trash, Oliver and Felicity sit in the conference room in silence. Felicity holds her hands tightly in anticipation, nervousness or both while Oliver looked calm on the outside on the inside, he feels impatient and nervous cause all he wants to do is hug Felicity and kiss the daylights out of her "Um, I want you to know that I trust you, I just keep thing close to the chest depending on how personal it is." Felicity explained shakily, hoping he understands. Oliver nods watching as Felicity gets up and paces "Of course, anybody would be closed off." He said understandingly and reassuringly. Felicity stopped pacing, facing him and sighed in relief "Thanks, anyway a year before my mom has killed my dad left us. Why? I have no idea even to this day, but him leaving showed me that people leave. My father left, my mom left and..." She explained kind of rambling

Felicity felt tears develop in the back of her eyes and let out a shaky breath " _He_ left and I just wrote off romance altogether. Having a one night stand every once in a while until I met you" She finished explaining. Noticing she was trembling Oliver leaped from his seat pulling her into a hug which Felicity melted in his embrace "Thank you." She said, muffled since she buried her head in his chest. Oliver held her for several minutes before Felicity raised her head and smiled "Thank you for letting me tell you why a relationship will be difficult and I'm glad you told me what happened all those years ago." She thanked him sincerely. Oliver smiled gratefully "I'm glad I told you also." He admitted relieved.

Felicity tiptoed and softly kissed him. She pulled away a little but Oliver slammed his lips onto hers, deepening the kiss. The kiss sent electricity throughout her body, jolting her senses and quickly becoming addicting. He scooped her up onto the table, his hands traveled up her body to her hair, grabbing the hair tie, pulling it gently and tossing it somewhere. He runs his hands through her hair, Felicity quickly grabs his jacket, pulls it off and throws it across the table "Are you sure that nobody will barge in?" She questioned raspy, wanting to be positive. Oliver nodded quickly "Everybody will be catching up on work since the network was down. So, probably not." He declared knowingly. Felicity smirked slyly "Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked coyly, clasping her hands around his neck.

Wasting no time, Oliver kissed her, running his hands through hair one more causing Felicity to moan in his mouth. Felicity moved her hands to his tie, loosening it a little then up his neck to his hair running her hands through, causing his hair to be a little messy. They heard someone clearing their throat causing them to pull apart, breathing heavily, turning to see who walked in on them "Walter? What are you doing here... in the conference room at this moment." He stated awkwardly, pulling at his collar nervously. Walter gave them an easygoing smile "I was looking for you Oliver. When I saw you with Ms. Smoak." He explained. Felicity smiled and held out her hand "Hi, I'm Felicity. Oliver's told me a lot about you." She blurted out. Walter shook her hand, a surprised look on his face "Really? cause he's never mentioned you." He stated knowingly, raising an eyebrow at Oliver.

Oliver and Felicity could imagine how they looked to Walter or anyone who would've walked in. Their hair tousled, Oliver's tie's loosened, their eyes darkened with desire and their lips swollen, it would look bad to anyone especially since it could plant uncertainty that Oliver couldn't do this job despite the fact he's been doing it the past six months. Felicity cleared her throat nervously, turned around and smiled "I'll see you later, for our date." She whispered happily, kissing his cheek "Nice to meet you ." she stated politely, before hastily leaving. Walter smiled and turned "Same to you, Ms. Smoak." He called out as she walked out of hearing range.

Walter turned to face Oliver "She seems nice." He said politely. Oliver nodded enthusiastically "She is." He confirmed with a dopey smile on his face. Walter gave him a serious look "You know, that you were lucky that I..." Walter lectured but was interrupted. Oliver exhaled as he walked down to the end of the table, grabbed his jacket and slipped it on "Interrupted me kissing my hopefully soon-to-be girlfriend." He finished knowingly as he turned around. Walter exhaled heavily and walked until he was in front of Oliver "Oliver, I want you to take this position seriously." He stated sternly. Oliver rolled his eyes and scoffed "I do take this seriously! I know what you saw wasn't professional." He protested. Walter nodded "Yes, it wasn't I just don't want you to lose this job over something." He agreed seriously, crossing his arms over his chest.

Oliver nodded "I know, but whatever Felicity and I have... it's something that I've never felt before, even with Laurel." He explained knowingly, heart-eyes and dopey grin included. Walter nodded and clapped him on the back "Congratulations then! But a word of advice, keep the making out to a minimum or maybe just make-out in your office. I hope you and Ms. Smoak are happy." He declared sincerely, with a smile. Oliver brightly smiled "I hope so." He said optimistically. Walter clapped his hands together "Now what did you want to speak to me about?" He inquired intrigued.

* * *

As Felicity walked to Oliver's apartment building, she noticed the cloudy sky. Felicity hoped it wouldn't rain but what little Oliver told her about the weather in Starling, it might. She entered the building, walking to the elevator, entering and pressing the floor number. She felt her nervousness spike as the elevator got closer to Oliver's apartment floor. The doors open with a ding, Felicity walks out, turning left down the hall, remembering Oliver telling her that his apartment number was 1624. Felicity found the apartment and knocked, taking a deep breath as the door opened.

Oliver grinned when he saw Felicity dressed in a green t-shirt, blue jeans, tennis shoes and with little makeup that makes her lovely, even though she'd be beautiful without it "You look great." he complimented before pecking her cheek. Felicity nodded "Thank you, you look great too." She complimented, biting her lip awkwardly. Oliver cleared his throat and stepped aside "Come in, please. I'll give you a tour." He insisted.

Felicity walked in, following Oliver as he gave her a tour. Oliver walked through the living room "Here's the living room. To the right and down the hall, the door to the right is the bathroom and not least the kitchen." He said, imitating a tour guide as he leads her throughout his apartment showing where everything is. Returning to the living room, Oliver looked at Felicity "Do want anything to drink? I stopped by the store and got some red wine or do you want water?" He questioned with a hint of nervousness. Felicity smiled "Water, for now, please." She said politely. Oliver nodded "Make yourself comfy while I get your drink." He urged her as he walked into the kitchen.

Felicity walked over sat down on the corner of the couch and grabbed the picture on the side table. In the picture was Oliver, about fifteen with a dark-haired five-year-old sitting on his shoulders, both have wide smiles on their faces and by the looks of the background, they were at a fair.

"That's one of my favorite pictures." Oliver's voice said behind her. Felicity looked at him curiously "Can you tell me about that day?" She asked intrigued. Oliver nodded, setting down the glass on the coffee table and sitting down next to her "I had plans with my 'buddies' that day and didn't want to take Thea to the fair but since Raisa, mom and dad couldn't for several reasons. I was the only one who could. I was mad that I couldn't hang out with my buddies... while in the beginning I wasn't really having any fun cause we were looking at the animals but Thea was having a blast looking at the baby chicks in particular. Once we got to the midway we played games, get on rides, ate food and on my mom's insistence that I get a few pictures of Thea. I had taken a camera with us so I asked one of the fair workers to take our picture and that's what happened." He recounted, reminiscing about that day.

Felicity put the picture back where it was and smiled at Oliver "Ready to watch?" She asked excitedly. Oliver chuckled "Why not? You seem excited enough for both of us." He observed knowingly. Turning on the TV, switching to Netflix, going to Dr. Who and selecting the first series with the tenth doctor. They got through half of the first series before two loud Booms! caused the lights went out and the apartment was pitch black. Felicity looked around confused "What the hell just happened?!" Felicity exclaimed a little shocked not paying attention to the exasperated sigh next to her.

Oliver glowered as he got up, stridden down the hall and a minute or two later came into the living room, his cell pressed against his ear "Just for once, can the electricity stay on during a thunderstorm?" He muttered pissed off as he waited. Felicity raised an eyebrow "This happens a lot during thunderstorms?" She assumed with an amused smile. Oliver swiftly nodded before he turned his attention back to his phone "Yes, do you know an estimated time when the electricity is going to turn back on?" He asked patiently. "Sir, the estimated time will be some time tomorrow morning." The accented voice told him calmly.

Oliver closed his eyes and clenched his jaw in frustration "Thank you for telling me and have a good day." He said calmly, before hanging up. Putting his phone in his pocket, he scrubbed his face in frustration before walking over and sitting down next to Felicity "This isn't how I wanted this evening to go." He whined as he tilted his head against the back of the couch. Felicity put her hand on his arm rubbing soothingly "Hey, I don't mind. It comes with an unplanned stay overnight for me." She assured him calmly, continuing to rub his arm while trying to ignore the goose bumps forming on her skin.

"Shouldn't we get some flashlights?" Felicity asked curiously. Oliver nodded then got up, went to the hall closet grabbed some flashlights then returned to the living room giving one to Felicity, sitting down once again next to her. Both turned their flashlights on putting them on the table letting small illumination in the room.

Silence filled the room despite the thunder crashing outside. Felicity leaned her head on Oliver's shoulder and looked at him "How did things go after I left with Walter? I almost forgot to ask." She wondered curiously. Oliver smiled amusingly "Besides congratulating us for our happiness, he warned to keep the PDA to a minimum unless it's in my office." He said teasingly, trying to keep a neutral face. Felicity groaned and buried her face in his shoulder "That's embarrassing!" She exclaimed, muffled in his shoulder. Oliver huffed a laugh and kissed her hair "Besides the warning, everything's normal." He reassured her honestly.

Felicity raised her head giving him a disbelieving look "So, being caught in a make-out session by a colleague but also a friend of yours wasn't the least bit mortifying?! Maybe not to you but it was to me because I don't want to be a fling or one-night stand or even a blonde bimbo. I'm a smart, intelligent woman and anyone who doesn't treat me as such can go to hell." She rambled passionate and red-faced. Oliver sat up and maneuvered sideways crisscrossing his legs and cupping her face in his hands "Hey if anyone can't see that you are intelligent, kind and sassy then their loss." He soothed her calmly, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Butterflies flutter in he stomach, Felicity smiled lightly "Thanks, few people know how to cheer me up like that." She admitted consciously. Oliver shook his head "Then they lost a chance to get to know a wonderful woman. The display at Queen Consolidated proved that." He pointed out knowingly, giving her a brief kiss on the lips, dropping his hands into his lap. Felicity smiled evilly "Besides if they cross me I can just ruin their credit score." She joked deviously. _"I wouldn't want to be the person on the other end of her ire." Oliver thought knowingly seeing a devious glint in her eye._

Felicity cleared her throat, changing the subject "How did Walter react to being promoted technically?" She asked worriedly. Oliver wanted to have everything in place before he starts construction and making sure the right person filled his position of CEO "After assuring him this wasn't an impulse and that it was something I really wanted to do, he accepted but that I don't be a stranger." He explains light-heartedly. Felicity sighed in relief "That's great. Now you just need to talk to your family." She said deliberately, looking at him knowingly. Felicity knew that Oliver was nervous about telling his family, more his parents than Thea "Are you going to tell them when you see them next?" She questioned curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Oliver nodded solemnly "Yes. I'm just worried about how mom and dad will take it. Thea is going to be fun or a pain to work with." He replied worriedly and knowingly. Felicity laughed "From what I've heard, you and Thea have a great bond despite the age gap. You'll be a great team." She assured sincerely. Oliver nodded "Thanks." He said gratefully. Both Oliver and Felicity's stomach rumble at that moment. They burst out laughing "I think it's time to eat now." Felicity wheezed out as the laughter died down. Oliver nodded as his face returned to normal getting up and started to walk toward the kitchen "I'll get... Fuck! I had our picnic basket chilling in my fridge and now we can't eat it cause if we do, all the food will spoil." He groaned feeling stupid for not taking it out earlier.

Felicity sighed as she stood up walked past him into the kitchen grabbed a magnetic clip full of take-out menus walked back into the livingroom stopping in front of Oliver "Pick one or I grab my cell and call Mario's." She instructed calmly. Oliver nodded grabbing one from the middle, pulled it out and looked at it "Mexican, does that sound good to you?" He said/asked surely. Felicity smiled and nodded "I haven't had Mexican food in a while, so Mexican sounds great." She agreed readily.

After ordering the food, They go lay down on the couch, cuddled up next to each other "You know this is the first power-outage I've really experienced." She told him turning on her side and pecking his lips. Oliver looked at her surprised "Not even when you arrived at Nyssa's?" He questioned Intrigued. Felicity weakly chuckled "That was drier than Las Vegas with less rain but was colder at night." She answered flatly.

The pitter-patter of raindrops on the window outside was the only sound in the deafening silence. Felicity easily adapted to the climate at Nanda Parbat but at night it was cold. Colder than it was in Las Vegas with rain showers far into the desert every few months "So, what? Was the house cool at all? Or was it hot?" He questioned suspiciously. There was no way Felicity could really answer that cause it was hot all the damn time unless you stepped outside during the night or you were assigned a mission in another country "It would depend on the room." She said vaguely.

Before Oliver could say anything his apartment doorbell rang. Oliver sat up, shifted his limbs over Felicity and got up from the couch and walked to the door and opened it. After paying for the food, Oliver set the take-out bags on the floor, taking out the containers and putting them on the coffee table "Let's open them and if one wants something the other doesn't then they get the container to themselves and if both want what's in the container we'll share?" He suggested cautiously. Felicity nodded "Fine with me." She said casually before they took off the tops of the containers.

Each grabbed container of food that looked good until both grabbed the container of fajitas for 2 "Rock, paper scissors?" Felicity suggested with an innocent smile. Oliver chuckled and smiled amusingly "One round and if we get the same thing we share." He negotiated determinedly. Felicity nodded both held out their fists sideways "Rock, paper scissors shoot!" Oliver and Felicity exclaimed at the same time as they moved their fists up and down, their results were paper and paper. Oliver smirked at Felicity while she stared astonished with her jaw dropped "Looks like we're sharing." He declared delighted.

Felicity was hesitant, not because she didn't want to but because the last time she had supposedly shared food with a man, he was her target and she killed him by stabbing him in the carotid artery in Corto Maltese "Great." She replied with a worried expression. Oliver quirked up an eyebrow curiously "Why are you hesitant? It's not like you stabbed someone with a fork." he joked unintentionally. Felicity winced loudly while Oliver widened his eyes at her "You have? I didn't mean..." Oliver tried to apologize when Felicity put her hand up and he stopped "It's not your fault. It was a failed date and it's in the past. I want to share the fajitas with you." She assured him earnestly.

Oliver hesitantly nodded "Ok, but please tell me if you don't want to share anymore, please? Cause I really don't want to be maimed and sent to the emergency room." He pleaded almost begged. Felicity shook her head "He was trying to get in my pants you aren't." She said with certainty, as she grabbed a wrapper containing a plastic fork and ripped it open. Oliver grabbed another wrapper did the same and dug in.

The silence that filled the air had sounds of Felicity moaning with delight with each bite of a new dish. She was reminded of why Mexican was her favorite foreign food. Each had a new burst of flavor that caused Oliver to smile at her face every time. She knew that he did that but didn't care cause she stuck her tongue out and went back to eating. After they devoured most of the food they moved the leftovers to the counter in the kitchen.

They sat down on the couch Felicity scooted closer to him resting her head on his pectoral "Do you want to keep cuddling for a while then go to bed or do you want to do something else then go to bed?" Felicity asked curiously about ten minutes later. Oliver looked down at her "What do you have in mind?" He asked intrigued with a curious eyebrow. She lifted her head using the hand on squished to dig into her pocket and pulled out her phone "How about dancing together?" She suggested cautiously. She knew he didn't dance but this wasn't at a gala or anything just her and him.

Oliver shook his head "No." He denied. Felicity pouted "Please?" "No." "Pease?" Oliver looked down and saw the pleading in her eyes and sighed "For you only." He grumbled as he stood up turned and held out his hand. Felicity took his hand and stood up "Shouldn't we move the coffee table against the wall near the couch?" She suggested raising her eyebrow at him.

Quickly moving the coffee table, Oliver walked near Felicity holding out his hand again "May I have this dance?" He asked with a shy smile. Felicity smiled as she opened her phone put her music on shuffle walked the small distance gently placed it on the table and pressed play "Ready? She asked hastily came closer as 'Catch me' by Demi Lovato started.

Oliver grabbed her hands wrapping them around the back of his neck and wrapped one arm around Felicity and the other rest on her shoulder "Let's sway, shall we?" He suggested. Felicity nodded as they began to sway... They didn't notice the lightning flashes coming from outside while the thunder rolls.

As they swayed around the room, Felicity couldn't think of a better place to be than in Oliver's arms. She let herself relax as they continued, she looked in his eyes and smiled "This is fun." She whispered contently, leaning closer so she'd rest her head on his chest. Oliver smirked and twirled her a couple times before they resumed their original positions "Hows that for fun?" He asked with a bright smile. Felicity laughed "The best." She answered happily. A flash of thunder going off outside.

Looking up at him Felicity, for the life of her could not look away. His eyes were the most captivating blue she'd ever seen. While Felicity noticed several things when they met, his eyes and his smile were what stood out "What?" He asked confused. Felicity shook her head "Just losing myself in the music." She said casually. Felicity didn't even know this song existed until a couple days ago after she and Oliver said night to the other and she wanted to listen to a song that describes how she felt when she was around Oliver or when she talked or felt when she thought about him. When she heard the song all the way through she knew this is what she wanted to dance to for their first dance... despite the fact that he didn't like to dance.

Oliver and Felicity's hearts quickened as the song continued, neither hadn't felt this way in so long that it feels foreign to them both "I can't think of anywhere else I'd be right now except holding you. Except I feel something in the pit of my stomach I can't shake." He admitted quietly. Felicity could see the fear in his eyes "Trust that feeling and things will fall into place... somehow." She advised softly, untangling one hand and pressed it where his heart was. The fear in his eyes was now mixed with hesitance "I'll try." He answered strongly despite how he felt. The butterflies fluttered stronger each second screaming for them to separate but neither of them moves. Something wants them to run... whether it's a feeling or whatever else. They don't move but whatever will happen good or bad they just want to be together. They don't know how long this relationship will last but they want to cherish it until they say goodbye whether if it's a month or a year, for now, they don't care they just want to be in the others lives.

As the second chorus came around, Oliver looked at the woman in his arms and wondered why she did what not even Laurel did... listen to how he really felt. Everyone had certain expectations of him... His parents want him to be the CEO and heir they always wanted him to be, his sister had expectations of him as a great big brother which until six years ago he really wasn't. Hell, Tommy even had expectations to a point "Hey, what's going on in that head of yours?" Felicity asked curiously, knitting her eyebrows together. Oliver chuckled "I'll tell you later." He promised as the music continued.

One of the first things he noticed about her was how her hair and how it glistened in the sun. The other things he noticed were how her eyes sparkled when she talked excitedly about technology, her smile when she talks about the people she cares about... whether it's Nyssa or her mother or even Nyssa's father despite whatever he did. The favorite thing he noticed is how the shade of her eyes... as sapphire as they display how Felicity's feeling at that moment no matter how much she tries to hide it.

Felicity and Oliver were terrified of the idea of a new relationship albeit for different reasons. But despite how long they have known each other of how long they might last... They're willing to take a chance. "Here I go, take the plunge there's nobody telling me what to do." Felicity and Oliver thought, gathering courage. Oliver leaned forward and kissed her "I think it's bedtime after this song." He mumbled into the kiss. Felicity pouted "I don't want to go to bed." She mumbled tiredly. Oliver pulled away, raising an eyebrow "Really?" He questioned skeptically. Felicity knew she looked tired but that's what happens when you patrol the glades until 4 AM, She sighed "Fine, but can I use a t-shirt to sleep in? Cause I don't think sleeping in blue jean shorts would be a good idea. But, before that can we finish the song?" She asked hopefully, pouting. Oliver sighed, resigned and nodded "Yes!" Felicity quietly cheered as she moved a little closer to where there was barely any room between them.

As the song came to the last verse, both Oliver and Felicity knew that they were falling and falling fast but they knew that the other would fall back on each other when things will fall apart around them. Love or lust, they don't know just yet but things will fall into place but it's their choices along the way that make the journey worthwhile. The song faded out then the phone started to play 'I want to dance with somebody' By Whitney Houston.

Felicity scurried over to the coffee table, paused the music and turned to Oliver "Time for bed." She declared tiredly. Oliver leads Felicity to the hallway before hurrying into his room and coming out with a grey t-shirt, holding it out for her to take "You can change in my room if you want." He offered sheepishly. Felicity nodded hastened herself into Oliver's room "Thank you" She exclaimed with a smile before she closed the door. Felicity shimmied her shorts off, lifted her shirt and sports bra before putting on the t-shirt Oliver gave her, which seemed to swallow her up, it was large, so large the bottom comes to her knees and the "Well, I won't have to worry about Oliver seeing anything or feeling totally naked." She murmured before scooping up her clothes and setting them on Oliver's desk chair.

Felicity opened the door where on the other side, Oliver was leaning against the wall waiting patiently, his eyes dark "Ok now that you're dressed... you'll take my room while I take the guest room." He said not letting her say a thing, turning to the direction of the guest room but Felicity grabbed his arm before he walked any further causing him to turn to her. Felicity shook her head "No, I'm the guest so I'll sleep in the guest room." She insisted, putting her hands on her hips defiantly. Oliver chuckled tiredly and shook his head "Since it's my place, I insist that you take my bed." He insisted back. Felicity felt more tired than she thought and groaned "Fine. I'll take your bed." She conceded.

She stomped tiredly towards the bed and turned to see Oliver, who was now leaning against the threshold of his bedroom doorway "Are you sure that you want to sleep in the guest room?" She asked wanting to be clear. Oliver nodded "Positive." He assured her. Felicity stuck her tongue out at him which he chuckles and walked to her, kissed her quickly on the lips before kissing her on the forehead "Goodnight and holler if you need anything, k?" He said softly before he left the room and closed the door.

Felicity pulled back the sheets, slipped into bed, turned on her side and yawned "Time for sleep." She said drowsily before she fell into a deep sleep.

 _~Dream~_

 _Felicity saw herself walk into the room full of phone booth like cubicles. But she didn't look like she does she looks like she did years ago. Black hair, nose ring, dark clothes complete with combat boots... the whole enchilada. Her past self-sat down at one of the booths melancholily waiting until a door opened and Cooper, clad in a walked in with his hands un-cuffed and sat down grabbing the phone off the receiver up to his ear "You shouldn't be here." He protested quietly. Past Felicity huffed and rolled her eyes "Like hell, I'm staying away. It's my fault you're in here." She rebuked angrily, yet quietly._

 _Felicity felt her heart clench as she watched them, knowing everything's going to hell. Cooper sighed "You may have created the virus but I'm the one who used it to erase the funds." He countered knowingly. Felicity nodded "Yes, but I'm going to tell them that I wrote the virus." She told him confidently. Cooper shook his head "You can't because I've already told them I wrote the virus." He informed her. Past Felicity sniffled as tears started to fall "You don't have to do this you know?" She pointed out. Cooper huffed "Maybe, but it should be the one who was cocky and stupid than the both of us." He said somewhat optimistically._

 _Past Felicity wiped a tear from her cheek "I love you... I want you to know despite the circumstances..." She declared, not really knowing what else to say. Cooper weakly smiled "I love you too." He whispered soothingly. Felicity saw the guard come up behind Cooper while he's talking to her past self "Get away from there! Move! Do something!" She shouts to both Cooper and past Felicity. They didn't even look in her direction **"They can't hear me." She thought dismayed. She couldn't do anything except watch what would unfold... The assassination of her boyfriend.**_

 _The guard slips a knife out of his pants pocket, stabbing Cooper in the back, several times "Stop it! Stop it please!" Past Felicity screamed as she stood up shocked. Seeing the guard flee, Past Felicity sprinted to the door she came through banging her fist "Help! Anybody, please! Something's happening and we need help!" She screamed hoping that someone anyone would hear. **"Where's Nyssa when you need her?" She thought angrily.** Gritting her teeth, turning back towards the phone booth like cubicles just in time to see Cooper fall to the side, struggling to breathe as blood spews out of his mouth "Coop!" She exclaimed loudly, running to the cubicles. _

_Cooper lifted his head weakly "Don't worry Lis, everything will be alright." He tried to reassure her. Both Felicity's felt their throats choke up "Are you sure?" She asked hoarsely. Cooper struggled for breath "I love..." He tried to say but his head fell to the floor, dead. Past felicity heart broke at that moment, slowly walked a few steps back and crumpled to the ground. Present Felicity could only watch as her She sobbed for what seemed like hours before felt someone wrap their arms around her past self or_ dream self _fell apart in front of her eyes"I knew thought it would end like this." She whispered brokenly._

 _"I know._ " _Nyssa whispered soothingly, gently stroking Felicity's dark hair. The silence stretched out for what the sisters didn't know how long "We need to go." Nyssa whispered softly. Past Felicity immediately shook her head vehemently "I'm not going back... I know what will happen." She declined, gritting her teeth. Nyssa tried to think of something but couldn't "We'll think of something." She tried to comfort her, rubbing circles on he back. Dream Felicity turned herself to face Nyssa, raising her head, her face covered with streaked mascara down her cheeks "I don't care if Ra's comes after me. I will not be going back to Nanda Parbat!" She said angrily, her voice loud towards the end._

 _Nyssa took a deep breath "For how long?" She tentatively asked. Felicity absentmindedly shrugged "I don't know, don't care all I know is I want to get my degrees... with or without the demons heads permission." She said determined, staggering as she stood up. Nyssa stood and grabbed her arm to steady her "Better?" She questioned before Felicity hesitantly nodded, sniffled "Yeah." She replied softly. Nyssa cleared her throat 'We need to leave cause the guard is going to come to bring back to his cell to find this mess." She declared/ordered softly yet sternly. Felicity breathed out shakily "Alright." She agreed, tilting her head up high as she walked out with Nyssa by her side._

 _As the door closed, Felicity turned back looking into the window, mournful and heartbroken "Goodbye Coop." She whispered before turning around following her sister hollow inside._

 _~End Dream~_

Felicity jolted awake, screaming, crying and whimpering "No, not again. Please, I can't see that again." She whispered frantically. The door slammed open, the light turned on and the figure rushed to the bed. Not recognizing her surroundings, her heartbeat pounding in her ear, scooches herself up the bed until her back hit the headboard, huddling her legs to her chest. The figure sat down on the vacant space next to her "Felicity?" He said hesitantly, reaching out his hand. When his hand touched her knee, Felicity flinched, causing Oliver to remove his hand "Not again..." She mumbled not noticing her surroundings.

Oliver tried to calm himself enough to think of something "Felicity? It's me, Oliver." He said softly, trying to get her to notice him. He noticed that she was shaking, breathing shakily and seemed far away but decided to make physical contact again "Hey, it's alright." He whispered soothingly, reaching out and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Felicity snapped her head towards Oliver "Oli- Oliver?" She stuttered breathlessly. Oliver nodded "Yes. May I come closer?" He asked cautiously. Felicity took a deep breath and nodded "Yeah. that's fine." She consented.

Oliver scooted closer to her, cupping her cheek and caressing the cheek "What happened?" He questioned a few minutes later. Felicity calmed and braced herself "Nightmare." She said simply, sniffling. Oliver nodded "Want to talk about it?" Oliver wondered curiously, removing his hand but Felicity grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. Felicity shook her head vehemently "Not right now. Maybe later." She declined/suggested fidgety. Oliver nodded deciding to let her talk to him when she's ready "Ok, do you need anything... Tissues, water or... " He listed a few things.

Felicity shook her head "No... but can you stay with me?" She asked tentatively. Oliver looked at her surprised "Are you sure?" He questioned, wanting to be sure. Felicity nodded her head quickly "I don't want to be alone." She said certainly. Oliver nodded "Ok." He said before getting under the covers. Felicity did the same turning her body to the left reaching for the light switch and turning off the light "Night Oliver." She said sleepily, getting comfortable. Oliver smiled "Good night Felicity." He said quietly, closing his eyes. Felicity closed her eyes and both drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading!**


End file.
